In the Beginning
by Angel Kamiya
Summary: Many years ago, Kagura died without getting the freedom that she wanted. What if she was given another chance at a new life?
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

There was nothing but blackness all around her. Kagura was trapped somewhere dark where she couldn't move, see anything, or even breathe. She struggled to move her body and arms, knowing that she had to get quickly away from wherever she was at. If she stayed there for much longer she knew that she would die. The next few moments she fought to find where she could go for air, the one thing that she was quickly running out of. The heavy dirt was falling on her over and over again as she forced herself to push it away. When Kagura's fingers felt the cold wind, she pulled herself up from the ground. The soil fell away from her body as she finally clawed her way out of her prison.

Kagura laid there for a long time, coughing over and over again, grateful that she hadn't died after being buried alive. The only reason she had survived was because she had been able to hold her breath for so long. If she had been human she would have suffocated long ago.

After Kagura pushed herself up so she was sitting, she opened her eyes and saw that it was daytime. The sky was cloudy, looking like it would rain very soon. Kagura quickly placed a hand where she had been hurt, feeling no pain in her chest, instead there was only the beating of her heart. Kagura saw that there wasn't anything wrong her. The last thing she remembered was being impaled in the chest by one of Naraku's arms, and the pain was now already fading from her memory. She studied the new purple and white striped patterned kimono she was wearing and quickly noticing something else was strange. The clothes she had been wearing had been covered in blood after she had been stabbed, but it looked to be brand new now. Kagura didn't know how to explain that there was now not a single scratch on her.

Kagura was very thirsty. Slowly getting onto her feet, she stumbled and hit the ground hard. If someone had been there with her they probably would have laughed at how clumsy she had become. Kagura felt the terrible headache that was going on in her head.

She tried to get up again, pushing herself as much as she could. This time she was able to stand there on her wobbly legs. Kagura took a quickly look at her surroundings, seeing a large field of dirt and vegetables not too far away, nothing interesting but the farms. There was the sound of humans talking and going about their work, meaning that she could get something to drink from them. Kagura took out a feather from her hair and stared at it for what seemed like an eternity. Would it really be a good idea to go flying in her condition?

The wind sorceress decided it would be safer to walk.

The next couple of minutes was spent heading to the human village. It didn't take long for her to start thinking about what was happening. Why had she been buried in the ground even though she was still alive? The last thing she had remembered was sitting in a field of flowers waiting for death after the terrible wound Nakura had inflicted on her. That had been her last memory. For some reason Kagura started thinking about Sesshomaru. Kagura shook her head, telling herself that there was no time to start thinking about him when she was still possibly in danger. The most important thing was to find out what was going on.

What was going she going to do? Did Naraku already know where she was? Was he going to try to kill her again after he learned that she had somehow survived?

Kagura now was very close to the human village. The land around her looked familiar. It was an area where Kaede's village was at. Kagura suddenly had a very strong urge to see Inuyasha, someone that might be able to help her.

She thought about what she was going to say to them. Was she really going to ask for help?

Kagura entered the village and quickly went over to one of the wooden barrels close by that contained drinking water. Kagura scooped up a bunch of cold water in her hand and drank.

When she glanced up she saw the human woman there staring back in terror.

"Can you tell me where Inuyasha is?" Kagura asked.

The villager let out a loud scream and took off towards one of the nearby huts. Kagura rolled her eyes. Of course the human would have ran away! What else was going to happen if she met up with a strange demon?

Kagura followed after the human, hoping to catch up to her before things turned bad.

Before she could even attempt to explain what she was doing there, they quickly surrounded her. The small mob of humans carried weak weapons that wouldn't even been able to touch her with how quickly she moved, but Kagura really didn't want to fight them. Kagura spun around to count how many there were. There were about a dozen.

"Stop right there!"

At that voice Kagura turned to face the person that had shouted those words.

Inuyasha landed a few feet away, still wearing the red kimono, his long silver hair was unchanged along with the very distinctive dog ears at the top of his head. Inuyasha looked furious and was already holding Tessaiga in his hand.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha yelled, starting to growl. "Tell me right now!"

"Did you go blind while I was away?" Kagura responded, sarcastically.

"Don't try to play any games with me! I know you aren't Kagura!"

Inuyasha rushed her, bringing the sword down at where she was standing, forcing Kagura to leap out of the way. He would have cut Kagura in half if she hadn't! As he went to attack her again Kagura tried to dodge out of the way again. Every part of her was telling her to fight back, but she resisted. The last thing she wanted to do was fight him.

"What the hell are you doing, Inuyasha? First you were protecting me and now you are trying to kill me? Make up your mind already!"

"This is just some trick! I won't fall for it! I'll kill you for trying to fool me! Demon!" Inuyasha replied, angrily.

Kagura held the fan close to herself. This was bad. The only reason she was there was because she wanted his help. Now she was probably going to get killed! After Inuyasha had mastered the Wind Scar he had become a very dangerous opponent. Kagura glared at him and wondered if she should fly away or not.

"Inuyasha! Stop!" a woman yelled.

Kagura saw the young woman dressed in the red and white outfit of a priestess. At first Kagura believed it was Kikyo, but quickly figured out it was actually Kagome. She had changed so much. Instead of the young teen that was always causing Naraku trouble that she had known, she appeared older. No longer that skinny girl, the person standing there was a beautiful young woman. Kagome's dark hair was a little longer and fell down her shoulders. Her skin was soft and she carried herself like she was someone that was older than she really was. There was something about her big brown eyes that made her look wiser.

"But Kagome... I-"

"No! Inuyasha! Put that away!" Kagome yelled, looking at the visitor. "I think that is Kagura!"

"Of course it's me! Who else would I be?" Kagura answered, frustrated.

"It's some kind of trick! I know it is! We saw Kagura die remember?" Inuyasha stated.

Kagura froze. Did he really say that he had see her die? Kagura didn't remember dying.

"We saw you die," Inuyasha explained, putting away the sword. "It was eight years ago."

"I... I died?"

Kagura was overwhelmed by what he had just told her. She had been dead eight years now?

"Where's Naraku? Tell me!"

"Naraku's dead," Kagome whispered.

Kagura felt to her knees. Her entire body started shaking like something heavy that had been on her shoulders since she her birth was now gone. Kagura closed her eyes, trying to let this news sink in.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw Kagome standing over her. What was she going to do now? People didn't just come back to life after they had been dead for years. What had happened?

"Is it really you, Kagura?" Kagome asked, softly. "How did you come back to life?"

"I don't know," Kagura whispered, thinking about who had the power to bring a person back from death.


	2. My Friends

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 2

Kagura had been sitting inside the hut for a few hours, thinking about what had happened to her while it rained outside. The only thing she wanted was to be left alone and try to figure out what to do now. Was this all just a dream? If she was really dead like Inuyasha had told her then how had she come back to life?

They had told her that she had actually dissolved, her body that had belonged to her had been disintegrated by Nakaru's poison, and become the wind. When she had heard that she had been scared and it wasn't often that she was scared. Kagura didn't know what she was going to do.

When someone walked into to the hut, Kagura looked up and saw that it was Kagome. The young woman gave her a warm smile. Kagura looked away from her, wondering why she was being treated so well.

"How are you?" Kagome asked, kindly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"You helped Kohaku a long time ago."

After she heard that name Kagura sat up straight, remembering that she had helped the boy once. Why had she done that? Kagura wondered if it was because he had been in the same kind of situation she had been, trapped by Naraku. Kagura also hadn't wanted his Shikon shard taken so she had protected the boy from Hakudoshi.

"How is Kohaku these days?" Kagura asked, curious.

"Away somewhere. After Naraku was beaten Kohaku decided to finish his training to become a demon slayer like Sango," Kagome explained, handling Kagura a bowl of food.

Kagura took the food and chopsticks and started eating. After digging herself from out of her own grave, Kagura hadn't realized how hungry she had been. As the wind sorceress ate, she realized that she had nothing pay Kagome for her kindness. Kagura hated to be in anyone's debt so she quickly stopped eating. Putting the bowl down, she thought about what to do when she had to leave the village. Kagura knew that she couldn't stay there forever.

"Why me?" Kagura muttered.

"What?"

"Why was I given a second chance? Why not someone else? I've done so many horrible things."

"Don't say that! Naraku forced you to do those things! I know it wasn't your fault Kagura. If he didn't have your heart-"

"I have my heart now. Do you know what could have brought me back?" Kagura interrupted.

"I don't know. At first we thought that you were brought back like Kikyo. But you didn't have any soul collectors around you like she did," Kagome whispered, looking confused.

Kagura moved her hand around the bowl of rice and picked up the knife on the ground. Looking at it, she carefully cut her hand with the knife because she wanted to see if she bled. When she raised her hand she let a few drops of blood fall onto the ground.

"I'm not made of dirt and bones like Kikyo was. I'm bleeding."

"Kagura! What are you doing?!" Kagome yelled, shocked.

"I had to check if I was like Kikyo was," Kagura explained. "I'm glad I don't need dead souls to stay alive."

The young priestess looked at the wind sorceress like she was crazy. Staring at her, she tried to see if there was any strange light on her. There was nothing like that.

"I don't see any Shikon shards on you. You weren't brought back to life with a jewel shard like the Band of Seven," Kagome explained. "I don't think Sesshomaru had anything to do with this either. I don't think Tenseiga would have worked after all this time."

Kagura watched at the cut on her hand. It was already starting to heal. As she closed her hand she tried to think about what she was going to do.

"We will just have to ask him if he did this or not. Do you know where Sesshomaru is?" Kagura questioned.

Inuyasha walked into the house. Kagura was startled to see that Inuyasha looked human. Instead of long silver hair he now had black hair, the claws on his fingers were gone. Kagura knew that it meant tonight was the night of the new moon. During that time of the month Inuyasha turned human. It was something she had found out a long time ago. Kagura had never told Naraku what she had seen since she had hoped that Inuyasha would destroy him.

"So you are still talking to her?" Inuyasha said.

"Come to check up on us?" Kagura replied, smirking.

"I know this is just some trick! You are nothing but a fake!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed, getting up. "What is your problem? You've been acting this way ever since Kagura first got here!"

"I remember everything there is about being Kagura! Do you really think I could fake something like that?" Kagura argued.

"Why now? Why did you come back to life now after all these years?" Inuyasha asked, suspiciously. "This has to be-"

"One of Naraku's tricks?" Kagura interrupted. "That would be really impressive considering the bastard has been dead for eight years."

Kagura fell silent for a few moments. Saying that name made her shudder. Naraku had been her tormenter and master for so long that it was so strange talking about him like he was gone. There had been a time when she thought that she would never be free from him. Now that it had actually happened it was very hard to believe. At any moment Kagura expected Naraku to appear right behind her with an evil grin on his face. Kagura wished that she could stop thinking about him.

There was a very loud scream from outside.

Kagura quickly got up, running outside to see what had made the noise. They all went outside and into the rain. Not too far away was a house that looked like it had been attacked by something. The roof was caved in and there was a huge hole where one of the walls should have been.

Inuyasha quickly ran forward, looking furious.

"Oh, no!" Kagome shouted.

"What? Who was living in that house?" Kagura asked.

"Rin."

Kagura was surprised that Rin was still staying there in the village. Did this mean Sesshomaru was going to come back shortly to get her?

"Something took Rin!" Inuyasha replied. "Looked like a demon!"

"Do you think it was the one eyed demon?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagura asked.

"There has been a demon roaming in this area for a while now. Inuyasha has been hunting it these last few nights but he was never able to catch it," Kagome explained.

"That thing took a few people from the village. I can't believe it attacked tonight when I was human," Inuyasha murmured, annoyed. "This feels like it was planned!"

"We have to find her, Inuyasha!"

"I don't need to be told that!" Inuyasha said. "I'll go. When I'm gone, you stay here and protect the village."

"NO! I have to go with you. Who will make sure that nothing happens to you?" Kagome started.

"We are supposed to be babysitting Miroku and Sango's kids while they are away! I don't want to face them if the kids get hurt while the both of us are gone!"

Kagome looked upset and quickly turned to Kagura.

"Kagura! Please go with Inuyasha! You can watch his back!"

"I don't need her help!" Inuyasha uttered, already annoyed.

Kagura didn't know how to respond at first. Kagura felt like staying, but if anything happened to Rin then Sesshomaru would not be happy. If Rin died then she wouldn't be able to find out if Sesshomaru brought her back to life or not. Kagura felt herself stepping forward.

"I'll go. I have to repay you for the food right?" Kagura answered, smirking.

Kagome smiled happily.

They left the village together, Kagura following Inuyasha, since he was tracking the demon that had taken Rin. They spent the next few minutes searching that night, along the way they passed several broken branches and dirt that had disturbed. Kagura always stayed a few steps behind Inuyasha. After a few moments Inuyasha stopped. It seemed that they were close.

"So Rin has been staying in the village?" Kagura asked.

"Yeah, Rin has stayed here for a few years now. Sesshomaru visits her whenever he has the time."

Kagura tried to imagine Sesshomaru arriving with a gift under his arm every month. It was almost hilarious. When they had first met Kagura had thought that there was nothing Sesshomaru cared about. However that wasn't true because he had allowed a little girl to follow him. Kagura had never figured out why he would allow that. Why did Sesshomaru feel responsible for the little girl?

They spent the next hour searching.

When they were about to move on to another area, there was a loud roaring sound, a giant demon quickly leaped from out of the trees. It was creature with brown skin and one red eye in the middle of its head.

Smashing the ground where Inuyasha was standing, it let out another loud roar. The human Inuyasha was knocked back and slammed into the tree. Kagura took out her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

Sharp blades flew forward, but before they could hit the demon something unexpected happened. The demon disappeared and the attack missed. It was like it became invisible or something. Kagura dashed over to Inuyasha.

"Hey! Inuyasha! You still alive?" Kagura asked, still watching for the demon that had attacked them.

Inuyasha didn't say anything. There was a deep cut on his forehead. It looked pretty bad. Carefully going down on her knees, Kagura checked Inuyasha. The human was hurt badly, but he was still alive. Kagura was very glad that she had gone along with him. If he had been alone he would have certainly died. Getting back to her feet, Kagura tried to figure out a way to find the invisible demon.

"Dance of Blades!"

The blades flew forward again, slashing everything in their path. Kagura attacked not caring which direction the blades went. Instead she was attacking in all directions. This time it hit the target and the demon appeared again. Kagura saw that her attack did nothing. The demon wasn't even injured! The giant demon laughed before disappearing again, forcing her to take a step back. What kind of demon could survive her attacks?

There was a flash of movement and Kagura felt claws slash her arm. Kagura fell onto her knees, letting out a small cry, seeing that her right shoulder was now covered in blood. This thing was fast!

"Damn it! I won't die!" Kagura stated, struggling to get up. "I won't die like this."

Kagura swung the fan in her hand and took control of the wind. The leaves in the trees flew forward and in all directions around her. After a few seconds the leaves hit something like an invisible wall. Kagura held her fan tightly. Kagura had found the attacker!

"Dance of the Dragon!"

The tornados appeared and hit the demon. The cutting tornados weren't working! Kagura motioned her fan and aimed the tornados into the demon's eye. When it hit the demon let out a scream and it was torn to shreds. Kagura collapsed onto the ground. There had been some kind of poison in the demon's claws. Kagura was going to die if she didn't find someone to help her! Rain fell down her face as she was standing there on the mud. When she heard footsteps approaching her, Kagura tried to raise the fan in her hand to protect herself, but her arm hurt too much for her to even to even do that.

Kagura saw the beautiful man with long silver hair. The man wore a white kimono and light armor. Sesshomaru looked down at her, almost like he wasn't sure about what he was seeing. He must have arrived after hearing the noise. Was he there because he had been visiting Rin? Kagura really wished that that they had found him before facing invisible demon. If Sesshomaru had been with them they would have never been in any danger.

"You are alive?" Sesshomaru replied, looking almost surprised.

Kagura took a step forward and stumbled. After being attacked she had lost lots of blood. Even for a demon she was badly hurt. Kagura knew that she had to get back to the village quickly to see Kagome and tend to her wounds. Kagura felt herself shaking and become very lightheaded. Suddenly she fell. Sesshomaru quickly caught her in his arms as Kagura passed out.

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter and review.**

**Thank you for reviews saphira404, MitsukiTenshi, inume514, Talia Blythe, mememe, and Demon_Wind. You're all great.**


	3. Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 3

While Sesshomaru was holding Kagura in his arms, he knew that it was really her. The woman that he had seen die many years ago had somehow come back to life. He carefully put her down on the ground, ripping open the sleeve off her kimono with one pull. Sesshomaru cleaned the cut with some water and quickly took out of herbs. They were special herbs that could cure nearly any poison, something that had brought to give to Rin as a gift. Sesshomaru had gotten it not long ago because he was never going to let anyone he cared about die like Kagura did. After he was bandaged the wound, he sat down on the ground besides her with his shoulder leaning against the tree. Sesshomaru watched the woman and waited.

Jaken had arrived just in time to see the dog demon put Kagura down. It had been such a shock to see the wind sorceress alive again after seeing her die so long ago! What was almost as strange was seeing how his master was treating anyone that gently. It was almost like the way he was with Rin. Did Sesshomaru care for this Kagura woman? Jaken stepped forward hoping to ask something as he cleared his throat.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you planning to do with that woman?"

"Be silent Jaken. Leave us for a few minutes."

Jaken quickly shut his mouth and walked away from the scene. It was obvious that Sesshomaru wanted to talk to Kagura alone for some reason. The servant didn't like the order, but he would never question anything that the dog demon demanded that he do.

Sesshomaru watched the green imp until he was finally gone. The next few minutes he waited until Kagura finally started to wake up.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura whispered, seeing him clearly for the first time.

"You are finally awake. You were injured while killing the demon," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagura didn't know how to react seeing him there. Sesshomaru had appeared from out of nowhere to catch her just when she was about to fall? It was like something that only happened in books. Instead of showing even a hint of emotion like a normal person, Sesshomaru was acting like someone coming back to life was perfectly ordinary. Kagome had wanted to find out what could have resurrected her while Inuyasha had thought she was a complete fake. Sesshomaru was acting like nothing amazing had happened with her resurrection.

Kagura was feeling better, and one look told her that the wound that the one eyed demon had inflected was been treated already. She realized he had her arms around her and she quickly felt her heart beat rising. She moved out of his arms. After being brought back to life, she didn't seem as strong as she had once been.

Kagura didn't want to appear weak while he was there. As she wondered why Sesshomaru was still staying with her, she noticed the green imp wasn't around.

"You should rest for while."

"This scratch is nothing. I'm a demon. It'll heal in a day," Kagura muttered, trying to walk away.

Sesshomaru moved forward to block her path. Kagura stopped, once again seeing how quickly he could move. As she stood there looking at him, there was something going on. What was he planning? Kagura stood there not sure what she was going to do next.

"You will not move. You must rest. You will stay here while I get Rin back," Sesshomaru muttered.

Kagura was speechless. Was Sesshomaru showing some concern for her? Did he care? Kagura had always believed that the dog demon felt something for her but this was the first time he had acted this way. She went around him and tried to follow where the one eyed demon had come from. Wherever it had come from hadn't been too far. If they left now they could get there in a few minutes. Kagura didn't have to worry about any more surprises as long as Sesshomaru was there with her.

"I'm not going to stay here like some pathetic damsel in distress!" Kagura stated. "Let me do some good for once and save that little girl of yours."

Sesshomaru had forgotten the fact that Kagura was the only woman who spoke so rudely to him and that he allowed to get away with. Instead of arguing with her, Sesshomaru let her go along with him.

Kagura peeked at him every once in a while as they walked though the road together. The dog demon had changed a little after eight years. Kagura wondered if there was anything different about him.

They spent the next few minutes not saying a word to each other. Sesshomaru tried to figure out how Kagura had been resurrected. Since she didn't tell him anything, he guessed that she didn't know either. Instead of needless questions he tried finding Rin's scent first. The girl was not far away and it would only take him moments to find. They would find her before the night ended.

"Aren't you even going to ask how I came back to life?" Kagura said, annoyed.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything.

"The first thing I thought was that you were the one that resurrected me. Did you?"

"It wasn't me. I tried to find a way to help you after Naraku was killed but I was never able to," Sesshomaru explained.

"What? You... you tried to find a way to bring me back to life? Why?" Kagura asked, surprised that Sesshomaru had actually tried helping her even after she was gone.

"You deserved a second chance."

Kagura couldn't speak.

Did Sesshomaru actually say what she thought he said?

While they searched for Rin together, she closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how much things had changed. When she had been under Naraku's control, she never really knew anyone that wanted to look out for her. There was a time when she thought she would be a slave forever. When she thought she was going to die, she had wanted to see Sesshomaru one last time. Kagura didn't know why she had once had those thoughts. These thoughts were almost like she love Sesshomaru.

When they were almost there, Jaken quickly appeared behind them.

"What are you doing here, Jaken? I told you to leave."

"I couldn't do that! I must help you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"Will you two keep it down? We are sneaking into a possible den of demons," Kagura uttered.

Sesshomaru and Kagura hid behind the tree. There was another giant one eyed demon guarding the cave that Rin was in. Kagura thought about what she was going to do next. The last time she had faced that type of demon she had almost been killed. As she thought about their options, Sesshomaru went forward without a word.

The one eyed demon let out a roar of fury and rushed at the dog demon.

In an instant Sesshomaru took out a new looking sword from the sheath that he carried on him. There was a blast of explosive energy after the sword was swung and the demon exploded into hundreds of pieces. Sesshomaru put the sword back.

"Why are you still staying behind that tree, Kagura?"

Kagura swung the fan in her hand. The tornados flew forward and killed the other hidden invisible demon that had been standing not far behind the dog demon, waiting to ambush his comrade's killer. Kagura lowered the fan, glad that she had been able to help him.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Kagura said, hoping to get a reaction from him.

Sesshomaru say a word.

"I guess being able to stare at your beauty is enough," Kagura smiled, playfully.

They reached the outside of the small cave. Apparently this was where the women were being held. There was a large boulder that was blocking the only entrance. It took Sesshomaru only seconds to move it out of the way with his hands. There were several girls and women sitting inside, everyone was looking at him in fear, with the exception of the youngest girl there.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin exclaimed, suddenly stopping. "Kagura! Is it really you?"

"It's been a long time," Kagura answered. "I'm glad you're safe, Rin."

The girl ran towards them.

Kagura noticed Rin was no longer a child anymore and had grown up, but her personality has stayed mostly the same. Now she looked to be around fifteen years old.

"Are you harmed, Rin?" The dog demon asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm okay. Everyone here was scared, but I knew that you would come and get me, Lord Sesshomaru!"

Jaken quickly ran over to the young girl.

"Rin! I don't believe this! How many times have you been kidnapped?!" The imp uttered, rolling his eyes. "If it wasn't for Lord Sesshomaru, you would have been gone a long time ago!"

"I'm sorry, Master Jaken! The demon just grabbed me! I didn't see him," Rin apologized, face red.

Sesshomaru went forward, stepping on Jaken. The green demon let out a small cry as the dog demon took his foot off his back. They would have to leave quickly. There might be other demons nearby.

Sesshomaru stared at all the young women huddled on the ground, the ones that probably had been brought there to be eaten by the demons. Moving aside, he let them leave one by one, all of them heading back to where Kaede's village was.

Sesshomaru started thinking about Kagura again. When he had first seen her he had thought it had been an illusion. It was like she stepped out from a dream, but she was real because her scent was still the same. Sesshomaru wanted to find out how she could possibly be alive after all this time.

"Rin, we are leaving."

Rin nodded at once. Sesshoumaru turned and he started back outside now that the humans that he had freed were already gone. Jaken was still holding his back in pain as he followed the two of them out. On the way back to the village, Rin started thinking about where Kagura could have possibly come from. It was a miracle how she had come back to life!

When they finally arrived back in the village, Kagura saw that Kagome was standing with Inuyasha by the house. Inuyasha looked like a little beaten and bloodied but he appeared like he was going to be fine. The man's head was hard when he was a half demon and while he was human.

Sesshomaru moved very swiftly and punched Inuyasha in the face, sending him flying backward. The human hit the ground hard.

"Damn you! What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha yelled, furious.

"You failed to protect Rin after I left her here. Worthless half demon."

"I'll kill you, Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled, jumping to his feet.

Kagome quickly grabbed Inuyasha's arm, stopping him from doing anything rash.

"Inuyasha! Don't be stupid! Are you really going to attack Sesshomaru while you are human?!"

Inuyasha glared at his older brother, stopping but also not responding to Kagome's question.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru. We won't let this happen again," Kagome apologized. "I'm glad you got Rin back safely!"

"It's okay now! No need for anyone to fight," Rin said, embarrassed at how everyone was acting because of her.

"Kagura? What happens now?" Kagome asked. "Now that you have come back to life. Where will you go? What will you do?"

Kagura stood there in the village thinking about where she was going to go. Now that Naraku was gone, her life was going to be different now. There was no one that she had to answer to. Kagura wanted to go to many places. Now that she had her freedom she wanted to see the world and experience a life that was completely hers.

"I have to find out who resurrected me. I won't be able to get on with my life until I know," Kagura answered, wondering about what kind of person who saved her was like.

"I hope you find what you are looking for," Kagome smiled, before turning and following after Inuyasha.

"Lord Sesshomaru? Maybe you could help Kagura?" Rin suggested. "You could ask Totosai about what else could resurrect people besides the Tenseiga that he made. I think he could tell you. You can take Kagura there."

"Very well. I will help you Kagura. Will you come with us?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagura didn't expect this to happen. Was Sesshomaru actually planning to help her? Kagura realized that she had nowhere else to go. Once she found out who brought her back to life what was she going to do then? What kind of life was she going to have? Kagura thought about Sesshomaru, wondering if maybe they could have a life together one day.


	4. Tenseiga

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 4

Sesshomaru moved through the mountain thinking about everything that had happened recently. Now that Kagura was back, he realized how much he thought about her. The dog demon had told them he would see Totosai on his own. The old man had made both the Tessaiga and the Tenseiga for Sesshomaru's father. Both swords been given to his sons after his death. Sesshomaru had always been upset that he had been given the sword that could only heal. However he had grown to understand why his father had give him the Tenseiga so many years ago. Sesshomaru went through the place that the old man called home.

When he was inside, he saw the old man sitting there on the ground working on his newest weapon. Holding the incomplete sword, Totosai blew fire onto the blade and hit it was the long hammer in his right hand. The scene in front of him lasted for another few seconds before Totosai turned around and stared at his new guest. He must not have expected any visitors that day.

"Totosai. We must speak."

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" The man replied, worriedly. "I guess I know the reason why Myoga ran away a few minutes ago."

Sesshomaru looked down at the old swordsmith. The old demon had huge round eyes and a face that was covered in wrinkles. The dark green robe he was wearing was covered in dust and ashes. Sesshomaru couldn't understand how this man had managed to create such powerful swords. The old man had somehow found out the secret to resurrection by creating the Tenseiga, so he might have had some idea about what had happened with Kagura.

"I have not come to talk about the flea. Something unusual has happened. Someone that I know has come back to life."

"Oh? Well that's interesting. What do you want to ask me exactly?"

"What else can bring a person back to life besides the Tenseiga and the Shikon Jewel shards?"

"That's a hard question. I don't know."

Without thinking Sesshomaru moved his hand and hit the old man on the head.

Totosai let his head hang there to his side. When he looked up again, he had an angry expression on his face.

"What was that for?"

"How do you know nothing? You created a sword that could bring someone back to life," Sesshomaru said, annoyed at how senile the old man was becoming.

"It was many years ago. I have forgotten much," The demon stated.

"How was Tenseiga created?"

"When I heard that your father wanted me to create a sword that could bring back the dead I was surprised. I thought it was very unusual. Your father went to a woman to enchant the sword first before I could get started making the blade. You could say we both had a hand in creating it. This woman is very dangerous and powerful so I was glad when your father was the one to take Tenseiga to her instead of me. If you want to ask someone how a person could just come back to life you should ask her. I wouldn't be surprised if this woman brought your friend back to life."

"What is the woman's name?"

"I forgot."

Again Sesshomaru hit the old man once on the head.

"Remember."

"It was such a long time ago! I believe she is a priestess. I know that she lives in the north," Totosai said, getting up and picking up a small map on a piece of old cloth.

Sesshomaru took the piece of fabric and looked at it. It wasn't too far away.

"Was there something else you wanted to ask me?" Totosai said, noticing the dog demon was still standing there.

"Tenseiga has been acting strangely," Sesshomaru muttered. "When I'm near this person that was brought back to life the sword shakes."

"May I have Tenseiga for a moment?" Totosai asked, holding out his right hand. "Who was this person that was brought back to life? What is the person's name?"

Sesshomaru realized something. When he had first walked inside, the first thing the old man had looked at was the Tenseiga like it was singing. How had the old man already known that Tenseiga had been acting strangely? Sesshomaru pulled out the sword and held it out for Totosai. Tenseiga was still acting oddly. The sword had been that way ever since he met the resurrected Kagura.

"Kagura."

"Kagura? I see. The name of the woman you knew from a few years ago," The old man said, while studying the sword. "Tenseiga has been trying to tell you something. It's about the woman you are with. I thought you would have learned to completely understand it by now."

"What is it trying to tell me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagura had already been brought back to life once with magic. I believe if Kagura dies again you will not be able to bring her back to life with the Tenseiga. You must remember this."

"I shall find the woman that helped you create the Tenseiga then," Sesshomaru stated, turning around.

"Beware Sesshomaru. This priestess hates all demons. The first time your father went to see her I heard that she tried to kill him! I don't understand why she would bring a demon back to life in the first place."

"No mere human can kill me," Sesshomaru answered. "I will find out what she is planning."

"Do you still care for Kagura?"

Sesshomaru wasn't able to answer the question. These feelings about Kagura were something that he had never experienced before. Sesshomaru thought about what the old man had told him. Without thinking he turned to leave. Sesshomaru was determined to find out why a priestess that hated demons would resurrect Kagura. Something didn't seem right.

...

Kagura felt very sleepy that night now that she had been traveling with Sesshomaru's group for a few days now. She was sitting there in the water of the hot spring, trying to remember the last time she felt so comfortable. Now that Naraku was gone, she didn't have to worry about getting killed if she ever made the wrong choice. There was nothing for her to do except stay there and for the first time in her life and relax.

The water was very warm and she had been bathing for the last few minutes. Kagura's long black hair was let down and her clothes had been folded and placed nearby. Looking at the purple and white striped kimono, she realized how much she hated her old clothes. They had been given to her by Naraku not long after she was born and she had worn them because she didn't know what else to wear. They reminded her of how she had been forced to work for him. Kagura wanted to find some new clothes and change into them the first chance she got.

Kagura raised her right hand and watched the water fall down her arm. It looked like the attack that she had taken in the arm was almost completely healed now. The wind sorceress was glad that she was a demon and not a human. Humans were so fragile and a human would have been killed after getting attacked like she had been. Kagura moved her fingers through her hair and started to wonder how long Sesshomaru would be gone. What was she going to do once she found out what she had to know? Would she have to leave him?

There was a rustling in the bushes nearby. After a few seconds, the girl appeared and was smiling.

"Lady Kagura. We are going to have dinner and would like you to eat with us?"

Kagura nodded. After Rin had left, she stayed there in the water for a little longer. This was different. The people around her actually cared about her to ask her if she wanted to eat with them. In her old life Kagura had always had to look out for herself. There was no one that she trusted. Kagura had always been worried that Naraku would find out what she was planning through one of her friends. Kagura knew that she couldn't stay in the water any longer even though there were so many things to think about these days. There were people waiting for her.

When Rin saw Kagura approach the campsite she couldn't help but smile. Kagura was much better now that she had taken the bath in the hot spring. The woman sat down without saying a word. There were several fish cooking besides the warm fire. As Rin stared at their guest, she realized how unusual the three of them looked together. When Sesshomaru got back there would be four of them traveling together. Two adult demons, a short imp demon and a young girl. The only person that looked out of place in that group was still her. Sesshomaru was still very angry about Inuyasha not being able to protect her in the village, so he was letting Rin follow them for a while.

"You look much better Lady Kagura," Rin said.

"You can call me Kagura."

"Oh? Very well," Rin stated, her face red. "Master Jaken, aren't you going to say anything to her?"

"What is there to say? Letting this woman travel with us is a horrible idea!" Jaken answered, crossing his arms. "I'll be watching Kagura very closely! I won't let her do anything suspicious!"

"Master Jakan!" Rin cried, quickly turning back to Kagura. "Please forgive Master Jaken. I'm afraid he has been very grumpy lately."

"I am not grumpy! We should not treat a woman who had kidnapped you so well! Don't you remember that Rin?!" Jaken uttered, shaking his hand in the air. "Why does Lord Sesshomaru want to help this witch? I don't think I will ever understand it!"

Kagura watched as the young girl and the imp demon argued. For some reason they were amusing to her. Rin wasn't afraid of demons like normal humans would be. Would the girl and Jaken ever start getting along without fighting? These arguments were probably common between them, but the imp tried to tolerate her most of the time. Kagura wondered if Sesshomaru found the two sidekicks to be as amusing as she did.

"Master Jaken! I can't believe how rude you being to our guest!" Rin uttered, shocked.

"I've been called worse," Kagura smiled. "What are you doing here with us Rin? I thought you were living in a human village now?"

"I think Lord Sesshomaru got angry that Inuyasha couldn't protect me and just wanted me to be away from that place for a while."

"Do you miss traveling with Sesshomaru now that you live in the village?" Kagura asked.

"Sometimes, but I know that Lord Sesshomaru will see me if he ever has the time."

Kagura listened to the girl talk for the next few minutes. It was almost like Sesshomaru treated Rin like a daughter that lived far away. This was something she never expected to find out about the dog demon. When they had first met she had thought that he was a really cold person. However that obviously wasn't the case. Sesshomaru cared about Rin. That much was obvious.

After a few minutes they started eating. Kagura picked up the branch and slowly ate her fish. After being brought back to life, she had found out that she was almost always thirsty and hungry no matter how much water she drank or how much food she ate. Kagura thought that it was very strange. Maybe that happened to every person that came back to life? When she was done eating, Kagura got up, already on the lookout for Sesshomaru. It probably wouldn't be long before Sesshomaru got back.

That's when it happened. Kagura felt like something hitting her heart. There was an intense pain in her chest. As she fell onto her knees she tried to stay calm. There was something going on that she couldn't explain.

Rin immediately took Kagura's arm. While holding her, she made sure the woman wouldn't collapse onto the ground. There was something hurting her for some reason. What was going on? Was Kagura in some kind of danger?

"Kagura! Are... are you okay?" Rin asked, worriedly.

Kagura rested there on her knees. While trying to calm her breathing, she realized how familiar this pain felt, the pain was like being stung dozens of times in the heart. It felt like she her heart was getting squeezed all over again. Putting her hand on her side, she saw that there didn't seem to be anything wrong with her. No injuries had appeared on her. Why did it hurt all of a sudden?

"I don't know," Kagura muttered, closing her eyes.

Kagura got back up and found herself walking away. Was there something wrong with her? Maybe whatever had brought her back to life hadn't worked? Kagura wondered if she was going to die again. Why was this happening? Kagura knew how important it was that she found the person that brought her back to life. If there was anything wrong with her that person would be able to tell her.

As Kagura stood there besides the tree, she realized that she heard something, someone approaching.

Suddenly a man appeared standing there. The man had long black hair and wore armor and brown fur. It was someone Kagura knew.

"Koga!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I finally found you," Koga smiled. "When I heard from Kagome that you were alive I knew that I had to see you."

"What do you want with me?" Kagura replied, taking a step back.

"I'm here to avenge my friends. I'm going to kill you for what you did to them!" Koga yelled.

Without warning Koga leapt towards her. Kagura barely managed to throw herself out of the way as he slammed his fist downward. There was a loud banging sound as rocks were sent flying everywhere. The ground she had been standing on moments before now had a small crater. The look in Koga's eyes belonged to someone that wasn't going to leave until one of them was dead!

"Do you really want to do this?" Kagura murmured.

"Don't try to act innocent! Tell me that Naraku forced you to kill my friends and I'll make you suffer!"

Kagura realized that there was no point in talking. This man was intent on killing her.

"If you want to kill me that badly I'll give you a chance!" Kagura yelled, opening the fan in her hand. "But first you'll have to beat me!"

"Dance of Blades!"

Several spinning blades flew forward. Before her attack could hit the wolf, Koga swung his right hand and there was a flash of white light. Kagura stood there in disbelief. Instead of hitting the wolf demon, the spinning blades were now gone. Koga had stopped her attack somehow.

Koga was now wearing a sharp claw weapon in his hand like a glove. It seemed to be glowing with a white light.

"So you got a new weapon?" Kagura said.

"I'll tear you apart with these claws!"

Koga rushed at her again. Kagura swung her fan but before she could finish her attack he had caught her wrist. He was still fast even though he didn't have the Shikon shards in his legs anymore. With one move he threw her onto the ground. As Kagura tried to pick herself up, he kicked her in stomach sending her crashing into a tree.

Kagura felt herself shaking as she was lying there face down on the ground. While getting up, she realized she probably didn't have much time left. She saw that Koga was standing over her with the claw weapon raised.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagura said, glaring at him. "I'm not going to beg you to spare my life. I'm not that pathetic!"

Kagura didn't close her eyes. Instead of shutting them like most people that knew death was coming, she glared at the wolf demon. If she was going to die again she was going to face it with her eyes open like how she did it the first time. Kagura wasn't scared of anything anymore. Death didn't seem like it would such a bad thing.

"Stop it!" the young girl's voice screamed.

Kagura saw Rin running over to where they were at. After a moment, the young girl was already standing there between the two adults. It looked like she was trying to block Koga from Kagura, her arms were stretched out to her sides protectively over Kagura. Rin was acting like she could stop the crazy wolf demon that wanted revenge!

**A/N: I hope that you liked the chapter and review. If I get a few reviews I'll try to put up the next chapter a little faster.**


	5. Protector

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 5

Rin was standing there right in front of Kagura with her arms stretched to her sides. There was no way she was going to let the wolf demon hurt her friend, the one that she had already several days together with already. As the young girl stood there she glared at Koga. When she realized how much danger she was in, she only tried to stand more still, ignoring the urge to scream in terror. There was no point in backing away now. Rin had been killed by wolves before and it seemed ironic that she might be killed again by a wolf demon.

"Get out of the way, brat!" Koga yelled, angrily.

"No! If you want hurt Kagura you'll have to get through me!"

Kagura was too surprised at what had happened, still sitting there on the ground motionless. Kagura wondered why Rin was doing all this. The little girl had grown up so quickly after she had died. Wasn't Rin afraid of what Koga was going to do? Koga could kill her for getting in his way.

"This isn't your problem, Rin!" Kagura yelled, while on the ground.

"You are nothing but a bully, Koga!" Rin shouted.

"What did you call me?" Koga said, growling.

"Leave us alone! You know that Kagura didn't hurt your friends because that was what she wanted! Naraku forced her to do all those horrible things! If Kagura didn't do that he would have killed her!"

"I don't care! That excuse will never work with me!" Koga answered.

"So you want revenge? Revenge won't bring them back!" Rin yelled. "Besides if Sesshomaru finds out that you killed his mate then he would come back and murder you! You remember how Kagome told you how much more dangerous Sesshomaru was than Inuyasha don't you?"

Kagura felt her mouth drop open. Did Rin just tell Koga that she was Sesshomaru's mate? Kagura was speechless. Sesshomaru didn't think of her that way did he?

Koga stared at them looking like he had doubts now. It looked like he was going to back down after hearing the dog demon's name.

"Why... why did you get to get another chance at life Kagura? You are nothing but a monster," Koga said, showing his sharp teeth.

"That's not true! Kagura has been with me for the last few days and she hadn't done anything evil! You are wrong about her!" Rin interrupted.

"How should I know why I got a second chance? I've spent the last few days trying to find the person that did it," Kagura replied, getting up.

"So many of my friends died have died in battle while trying to protect me." Koga uttered.

"I'm sorry, Koga. I know that you are mad but hurting Kagura won't bring them back," Rin stated.

"I will find this person that helped you," Koga muttered. "If this person brought you back to life they might be able to bring back my two friends."

Koga turned and ran away from them. It looked like he didn't want to stay in the same campsite as them. He was going to find whatever he was looking for on his own.

"I can't believe he didn't apologize for attacking you like that!" Rin said, shocked.

Kagura stared at Rin.

"I'm Sesshomaru's mate now?" Kagura said, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know what I could say to Koga to make him stop trying to hurt you! Telling him how that you were Lord Sesshomaru's mate was the only think I could think of. Are you mad at me Kagura?" Rin explained, embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Who taught you how to lie like that?" Kagura asked, curious.

"Well Miroku told me that you had to lie sometimes in order to get what you want. I didn't want you getting hurt, Kagura!"

"I don't like to be in anyone's debt. If you are in trouble this means I'll have to rescue you." Kagura said, as she walked away.

The next few hours Kagura stayed there in the campsite with the Rin and Jaken. When it was time for everyone to sleep, Kagura took off after Koga. There was something she wanted to say to him. She had left the campsite very quietly. On the way there, she looked for him. There was a part of her that told him that he was still nearby. After some searching, she finally found what she was looking for. Koga was sleeping there on the ground. Kagura took out her fan.

"Wake up wolf," Kagura said.

"What do you want? Did you plan to kill me in my sleep?"

"Don't be silly. I don't want to kill you," Kagura said. "I'm holding the fan like this in case you try to attack me. I just wanted to tell you that everything that young girl told you was true. I only killed your friends because it was Naraku's order."

"I will never forgive you. When this is over and I meet the person that brought you back to life I will go back home," Koga uttered.

"When you get back are you going to order your men to find and kill me?"

"That girl told me you were under Sesshomaru's protection. I will leave you alone as long as you don't travel through my territory. My wolf tribe will attack you if you travel through the mountains."

"I get it. You want me to stay out of your way. That can be done. Besides I don't want to fight anymore. I'm sick of fighting," Kagura whispered, lowering the fan she was holding.

Walking away Kagura put her hand on her chest. For some reason her heart was still hurting little. What was wrong with her? Kagura was worried.

Kagura leaned against the tree and closed her eyes. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

It was warm when Kagura woke up the next morning. After opening her eyes, she saw Sesshomaru standing there looking down at her. It was sunny and warm. The sunlight shined on the dog demon and made him look like something heavenly.

"You got back quickly," Kagura said.

"Why is there the scent of a wolf demon near here? Did something happen?" Sesshomaru asked, standing very still.

"Nothing important happened," Kagura lied, looking away. "Did you talk to Totosai?"

"Yes. I think we might have found the person that brought you back to life. We must leave quickly."

"Where?"

"North. It's not too far away," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagura's heart started hurting when she tried getting up. The pain she was feeling was still there. Sesshomaru stared at her with a worried look on his face. Kagura hated to appear weak in front of him.

"What's the matter?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I don't know what's wrong with me," Kagura muttered. "Maybe I'm going to die again."

"We must leave immediately to find the woman that brought you back to life," Sesshomaru stated, walking over to wake up Rin and Jaken.

Kagura took out the feather in her hair. She tried to change the feather and take control of the wind, but a sharp pain her chest made her drop to her knees. Kagura couldn't fly. Not while she was like this. Kagura lowered her arm wondering why this was happening to her

"Get on my back," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura stared at him not knowing if he was joking or not.

"Are you serious?"

Without warning Sesshomaru grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. With one motion he had draped her onto his back and they were flying in the air. Kagura was shocked at how quickly Sesshomaru had moved. They were soaring through the sky and Kagura put her head against his shoulder and felt her eyes closing. After her death so many years ago, Sesshoumaru had somehow found a way to regrow his left arm. It would have been difficult for him to carry her if he didn't have both of them.

They flew for the next few minutes. While Kagura and Sesshomaru traveled through the sky, they both ignored everything below them, even though everything was so beautiful from that height. Kagura really loved the wind in her hair whenever she flew. It reminded her of freedom. Kagura tried to ignore how bad things were or could get if they didn't find this priestess.

"Whatever happens, I want to thank you for trying to help," Kagura said.

"Are you planning to die, Kagura? I didn't think you would give up so easily."

"Whoever brought me back is a very cruel person," Kagura murmured. "To give me a second chance without telling me how long I really had."

"Someone is coming," Sesshomaru said, flying down on the ground.

Sesshomaru carefully put her down on the ground and pulled out the sword. The mist appeared around them. After a few moments a little girl appeared standing there. She had short brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was wearing a pink kimono and looked like she had been searching for a long time. Sesshomaru wasn't fooled by the illusion. The girl was really a demon.

"Kagura. I finally found you," The little girl said, smiling.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"My master brought Kagura back to life. If you want Kagura to live the two of you must come with me immediately."

...

The priestess waited. It had started raining again. When she heard someone outside she went to the door and pushed it open. Walking out, she saw the handsome silver haired demon and the woman he was carrying.

"Lord Sesshomaru. I have been waiting a long time for you," The woman smiled, walking aside to let them in. "Please come inside."

Sesshomaru stared at the young woman that was several hundred years old. The human woman was young and looked beautiful. She had short brown hair and black eyes. The red and white clothes she wore belonged to a priestess. The necklace she wore was made of prayer beads. What made her stand out was the light black armor that she wore and the sword that she carried at her side. There was something about the way that she moved that made her look more like a warrior than a healer.

"You are the one that brought Kagura back to life," He stated. It wasn't a question.

The priestess closed the door and followed them into the temple.

"Kagura is very ill. Can you help her?" Sesshomaru asked, placing the woman down on the futon.

The priestess nodded, putting a hand on the side of Kagura's face. When she closed her eyes, she used some of her spiritual power. After a few moments Kagura finally started waking up. The priestess smiled at the woman that had been sleeping.

"You are much more prettier than I imagined," she said, letting go of Kagura's face.

"Kagura how are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, looking down at the wind sorceress.

Kagura slowly got up to her feet. Everything was much better now. It seemed her heart was no longer hurting and she felt like she could do anything that she wanted. Kagura was glad that Sesshomaru had managed to bring her there in time. There was something else that she was happy about. Now she could look at the person that had resurrected her in the eyes. The young woman reminded her a little of Kikyo.

"What was wrong with me?" Kagura demanded, staring at the young woman.

"You woke up too early. You weren't ready yet," The priestess explained, crossing her arms across her chest. "You were lucky. I can only resurrect certain people with my spiritual powers."

"Why did you bring Kagura back to life?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"I did it as a favor to your mother," The woman whispered.

Kagura turned and looked at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's mother was the reason why she was alive? That really alarmed her. While she was feeling much better now she felt a little tired. Kagura wondered how long she would be so weak. How long had it been since she first woken up in the ground?

"What will you do now Kagura?" The priestess whispered, curiously. "It's not often that a person is given a second chance at life."

"I don't know," Kagura muttered, looking away.

The woman went over to Kagura and stared into her crimson eyes. The spell was done now. Kagura could live her life anyway she wished. When she was done looking she reached into her own pocket and got out a small necklace. When she put it in Kagura's hand she closed her hands.

"Take this. This necklace will help you find me if you ever want to talk," The priestess explained.

Kagura opened her hands and stared at the red gem. It seemed like something that had been given to her by a princess and not a priestess. Without thinking Kagura put it around her neck.

Sesshomaru started to leave so Kagura quickly followed after him.

"Where are you going?" Kagura asked.

"I have to speak with my mother. I have questions for her."

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review!**


	6. Nightmares

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 6

It was cold that night as Kagura pointed the fan she was holding at the nearby tree. As she stared at it, she tried to imagine that it was Naraku, quickly attacking. Several blades flew forward and slashed the tree into pieces. Kagura smiled at what she had done, glad that she hadn't forgotten a single thing about how to fight and getting some measure of revenge. When she heard some rustling from the bushes, she quickly turned around.

Kagura lowered the fan she was holding when she saw that it was Rin. She folded her arms across her chest glad that she had held back. Rin was now the same age that Kagome had been so long ago, but much more clumsy.

"I'm sorry if I frighten you," Kagura said.

"It's okay, Lady Kagura," Rin replied, stumbling forward. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep myself busy. Why are you still up?"

Rin stepped closer to the wind sorceress. When she realized that she didn't do anything bad, she tried to raise her voice. The last thing she wanted to do was appeared scared. Sesshomaru had told her to always speak loudly. It was the best way to deal with friends and enemies.

"I couldn't sleep," Rin whispered. "I was having nightmares about wolves."

Kagura sat down on the ground and leaned against the tree. Whenever she closed her eyes she always saw his face. Naraku. That was something she was familiar with. Whenever she slept she would have nightmares about him. The demon had created her, forced her to be his servant and now haunted her in her dreams. Even though Naraku was dead he was still a part of her life.

"I have nightmares too. Naraku is always in them," Kagura explained.

Rin nodded. They had been both died before. They had that in common too. Of course Rin was revived sooner. Kagura had been gone for years. It didn't seem fair. Kagura looked so uncomfortable. It was like she was still getting used to living again.

"I'm sorry," Rin murmured.

"It's not your fault," Kagura said, putting the fan back into her pocket.

Kagura sat there and was silent for a long time. Rin sat down besides her. The two of them didn't do anything except listen to the sounds coming from the nearby forest. Kagura had double checked and there was nothing dangerous nearby. While Rin was sleeping she was going to be watching. It was nice to have someone to protect.

"Lord Sesshomaru still isn't back yet," Rin muttered, worriedly. "I wonder what's taking so long? I hope that he isn't hurt."

"Sesshomaru can take care of himself," Kagura said. "Get some sleep."

Rin nodded and started to walk back to the campsite. Sesshomaru and Jaken had left a few hours ago to see someone very important. They hadn't told her who it was, but she knew that it didn't matter. Rin was going to wait there with Kagura and Ah-Un. While staying there she had gotten to know Kagura a little better. This was something she was happy about.

While Kagura sat there she looked up at the sky. There were many stars shining. Kagura imagined them as a new villages that she had never been to before. There were many places that she wanted to see now that she was free. Where was she go first? What would she do? The possibilities seemed endless.

Kagura had many things on her mind that night. The wind sorceress hoped that Sesshomaru would get back soon. For some reason she felt unhappy whenever he was away from her.

...

Sesshomaru flew upwards into the sky, the trip lasting hours now. While flying he thought about what he was going to say to the woman that had changed his life so much. The wind blew his long hair in every direction as he saw the large castle that was floating above the clouds. It was grand and there were guards everywhere. Sesshomaru landed onto the floor with Jaken hanging off his fluffy tail. This was something he had been planning since he had found out that his mother was involved with Kagura's resurrection.

"I wish to speak with my mother," Sesshomaru said, approaching one of the guards.

The man nodded. Sesshomaru followed after the man. After a few moments of walking they reached the female dog demon. The woman was beautiful and looked very young. Her long silver hair fell down to her shoulders and she wore a white kimono with a large fluffy purple coat wrapped around her. There was a necklace around her neck which had been given to her by Sesshomaru's father. Sesshomaru realized how much they had in common. The woman smiled at him.

The woman stood on grand throne chair at the top of the steps. There were two guards at standing besides her. With one wave of the hand, she sent them away.

"Oh my goodness! My son finally appears!" The lady smiled, acting like she was surprised.

Sesshomaru stared at her not able to say anything at first.

"The Lady Mother!" Jaken exclaimed, intimidated. "It is an honor to see you once again!"

"You brought the little demon..." The lady stated, eyeing the imp. "I see that you haven't brought any human children this time."

"We must speak," Sesshomaru said, stepping forward.

"Of course. However I was just about to leave my castle. May we go somewhere else?" The woman asked, raising an eyebrow.

Without waiting for a response she had leapt upward, her nose began to lengthen and turn into the snout of her true from, that of a large white dog demoness. As she flew away Sesshomaru transformed himself, following after the woman as quickly as he could. The woman was faster than he was. After a few minutes the woman finally landed back onto the ground, smashing it and turning back into her more human form. Sesshomaru did the same.

They had arrived at a large field of grass, there were flowers all around them.

"There. That is much better," She smiled.

"You asked for a human priestess to bring Kagura back to life?" Sesshomaru asked, getting to the point.

"Of course. I had been planning that for a while now," The woman replied, looking at him closely. "However it took a long time to find Chiyo. I looked everywhere for her."

Jaken stood there in silence, having held on when his master left the castle. When the Sesshomaru's mother spoke it seemed like he couldn't move. The woman was more scary than his master Sesshomaru! They had only met once before. It had been a long time ago. Of course she had never bothered to remember his name. Instead she seemed satisfied with calling him little demon. Jaken stared at the two dog demons standing there, with no clue about how things would turn out.

"Why would you do something like this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You are a very troublesome son," The lady replied, looking annoyed. "For eight years after Kagura's death you searched everywhere for a way to bring her back to life. You failed. I had thought that you would move on after that."

"You did this for me?"

"Don't be silly. I did it for myself! The other demon lords are concerned about you Sesshomaru. We have been wondering when you would find yourself a mate."

This was it? The woman had gone through so much trouble because she thought that he loved her? What was she thinking? Sesshomaru had done all that because he had failed to save Kagura. Sesshomaru hated to fail and was just trying to make things right. The only reason he had not succeeded was because he had not been able to find the priestess who was talented at resurrection.

"I do not care for Kagura that way," Sesshomaru muttered.

"You do care for her. That is something at least. It wasn't long ago that you were searching everywhere for a way to bring her back to life," The lady said. "I thought it would take a thousand years for you to find someone that would make you act that way."

"Why didn't you tell me what you were doing?"

"My Priestess Chiyo's talent at resurrection is very unreliable. I didn't want to disappoint you in case she failed."

Sesshomaru knew that she had been right. If he had found out that there was actually a human who could do something like that he would have done anything to get her to work for him. If priestess had failed he would have been angry at himself for wasting so much time. Sesshomaru had been so determined to bring Kagura back to life. It had been so unthinkable that someone else had done it for him.

"You did the right thing not telling me," Sesshomaru murmured.

"I had to let Chiyo cut my hand a little and spill some blood! It was dreadful," The lady replied, looking a little sick as she stared at her own hand.

Sesshomaru didn't like how his mother overreacted to everything. This was one of the few things that made him so different from his mother and father. The two of them were very emotional. Sesshomaru's father cared about humans and had created two swords for both his sons. Meanwhile Sesshomaru's mother had been somewhere else for a long time. The woman had been busy dealing with the other demons that were now eyeing her territory. Sesshomaru never blamed her for not being more involved in his life. This was because he had always been on his own.

"What will you do now Sesshomaru? Now that this Kagura woman is alive will you let her stay with you?" The woman asked, curiously.

"I have no time for things like that," Sesshomaru answered, turning around to leave.

They were in the middle of a very large field. There were a couple of bones from the bodies of soldiers from a battle that had happened not long ago. It wouldn't take long for him to get back to the campsite where Rin and Kagura was waiting for him. There was still something else he knew that had to do. Sesshomaru knew that it was time to say farewell to Kagura. Now that Kagura had found out why she was alive there was no reason for her to stay with him. Sesshomaru understood that.

"So you will send her away? How disappointing. After all your dear mother did for you," The woman said, tears in her eyes.

Jaken looked at the demon and jump. This was bad. Sesshomaru was very good at hiding his emotions but this woman seemed emotional. Did this mean she would not forgive them for his harsh comments? Jaken hoped that Sesshomaru would apologize to his mother.

"Oh no the Lady Mother is crying!" Jake exclaimed, fearfully.

The woman rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. After a few moments she opened her eyes again and glared at Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru. If you decide to leave Kagura then you must promise me that you will also never speak with her again!"

Sesshomaru didn't know what to say. What was going on? There was something on his mother's mind. The woman was planning something.

"What do you mean by that?" Sesshomaru asked, confused.

"Kagura has been on your mind for the last eight years. I had the priestess resurrect her so there would be closure. I'm your mother. I have good intentions. What if in battle you are killed because you mind is on Kagura? If she can't help you during times like that you must act like she never existed. I think it would be best if you forgot about Kagura and moved on with your life."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I would really like to be able to meet my grandchildren before I die. If you will not choose this Kagura then you must find someone else. I have spoken with many other princesses. You must meet them immediately," The woman stated.

Sesshomaru stared at her not able to say anything. Suddenly he turned to leave. So his mother brought Kagura back to life so he could move on with his life? This was like something out of a dream. The woman hadn't brought Kagura back because of the kindness of her heart. Sesshomaru thought about everything that he had been told.

"If you can not leave Kagura the very least you can do is telling her how much you care for her. That is all I'm asking. Don't be such a coward," The lady commented.

"I'm not a coward," Sesshomaru muttered, angrily.

"I was just pointing out how silly it is that you still haven't revealed your feelings to her. How many days have you been traveling together? What will you do about Kagura?"

Sesshomaru thought about Kagura. The woman that he had discovered was alive only a few days ago. When Sesshomaru had first seen her it had been a complete surprise to him. After so many years of searching he had almost given up. Not being able to save Kagura had been one of his biggest failures. Now that Kagura was among the living again Sesshomaru was trying to think about what he was supposed to do next.

"I don't know."

"I hope you make the right decision," The lady said.

Sesshomaru started walking away.

Jaken quickly followed after him after giving the lady one last look. As he tried to move as fast as his little legs could take him he thought about the entire conversation. The lady wanted Sesshomaru to tell Kagura about how he felt about her? It sounded ridiculous! Sesshomaru didn't care about Kagura did he? Jaken suddenly froze when he realized that his master really did feel that way. Sesshomaru cared about Kagura?! That explained why they had searched for some many years for the secret of resurrection. Jaken had believed that Sesshomaru had been looking for a way to bring back his father. However, it had really been Kagura!

"Sesshomaru! The Lady Mother is mistaken isn't she?!"

"What are you talking about Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, narrowing his eyes.

"You have no feelings for this Kagura do you? I would not like to start calling her Lady Kagura. It's bad enough that Rin does it!"

Sesshomaru glared at him. Without thinking he hit the imp on the head. Jaken fell back and hit the ground, lying there like he saw stars.

"We are leaving. It's time Kagura and I talked."

Sesshomaru knew that his mother was right. It was time for him to send Kagura away or tell her how he felt about her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	7. The Race

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 7

Kagura was watching Rin catch fish in the river on that warm afternoon. Rin had hiked up the bottom of her orange kimono and was trying to grab a fish whenever one would swim by. That had been going on for a few minutes now, and Kagura quickly realized how good Rin was good when she had already caught two seconds after getting in the water. When she was finally finished she stepped out of the water.

"That was so fun! I can't believe I caught so many!" Rin exclaimed, happily. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Kagura stared at the river. There were many fish in the water which meant it would be easy for her. Without saying a word the wind sorceress took out her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

The spinning blade hit the water. A fish was knocked upward and landed onto the ground besides the pile that Rin had made, making the human girl giggle. It was still moving when Rin rushed over to pick it up.

"How amazing!" Rin said, in awe.

Kagura saw that Rin also had a pile of flowers besides the fish. It looked like she had picked them recently.

"Rin? What are those flowers for?" Kagura asked.

"They're for Sesshomaru. I give him a pile every once in a while. It's my way of saying thanks for all the times he has helped me," Rin explained, cooking the fish that she had caught.

Kagura nodded, finally understanding. Human beings were very strange to her but this made sense. You gave someone flowers as a way of thanking them. Kagura turned around determined to find a place with many flowers. It was time for her to do something.

"Rin. Stay here for a few minutes. I have to get something," Kagura said.

Rin nodded and got back to work on starting the meal.

Kagura took out the feather in her hand, transforming it until it was huge and she jumped on it. Without another word she took off. While flying through the air, she saw the meadow which was full of flowers. Kagura landed onto the grass and started getting to work. This was the first time she had picked up flowers for anyone because she had never had to thank anyone before. They would be for Sesshomaru.

As Kagura worked she tried to pick the most beautiful flowers. There were so many different colors there, red, white, and yellow. Kagura had never gotten the chance to be a child so this was very new for her. When she was created she was already an adult which meant she never had done any simple things like learning how to sing well or get the chance to play. Now she had the rest of her life in front of her. Kagura was determined not to waste the time she did have.

When she was done picking the flowers, Kagura froze when she saw that someone had been watching her. There was a dangerous looking demon floating there. It was a giant serpent that had large leather wings and one huge yellow eye on it's forehead. What made it so threatening were all the sharp teeth in it's mouth.

"You are Naraku's incarnation. You have his scent," The demon uttered, in a cruel voice.

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded, ready for anything. "What do you want?"

"Naraku killed many of my brothers, but he died before I could get my revenge. I started searching for you when heard that you had been resurrected. I will kill you instead!" The monster yelled, flying at her.

Kagura opened her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

The spinning blades sliced the creature in half. As she quickly turned around she heard the loud roars of more demons. This demon had brought reinforcements. Naraku had made many enemies when he was alive, many wanted him dead for all the cruel things he had done to them. Now that Kagua was alive again they would be coming for her since she was the next best thing.

Kagura took out the feather from her hair and transformed it. While she flew back to the river where Rin was at she felt a horrible feeling. Why was this happening now when Sesshomaru was gone? Why hadn't he come back yet? Kagura saw Rin screaming and running away from another serpent like demon. Kagura swung her fan and the spinning blades flew forward cutting it into pieces.

"Kagura!" Rin yelled, scared.

Kagura flew over to her and grabbed the young girl. They were flying together now. While they were in the sky Kagura turned around and tried to figure out how many demons were after them. There were at least one thousand. Kagura narrowed her eyes. So many demons wanted to kill her? There were probably many more that hated Naraku. Now they all wanted revenge by killing her. While flying she attacked with the fan whenever a demon got too close.

Kagura had killed about several dozen when one slammed to her side. Kagura and Rin were pushed off the giant feather and the both of them started falling. Rin let out a loud scream while she was falling. Before they hit the ground Kagura was able to slow the two of them down with a gust of wind. They landed without being hurt.

Kagura quickly rose to her feet and stared at the demon army that was after her.

"Kagura! What are we going to do?!" Rin asked, terrified.

"Stay behind me. I won't you let them hurt you," Kagura said, staring at the horde of demons in the sky.

There were so many demons that they now blocked out the entire sky. They all wanted her dead for what Naraku had done to them. Kagura narrowed her eyes. When they dived towards her, Kagura pointed the fan and attacked.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

The tornados tore dozens of demons apart, pieces of flesh rained down onto the ground. Kagura attacked again and killed some more demons. There were horrible cries in the air. In between all the attacking Kagura would look back to check that Rin was unharmed. After a lengthy fight Kagura started to get tired. Kagura knew that she couldn't keep going on forever.

As she turned to meet every new threat, she swung the fan sending more and more blades forward. They killed another demon that had gotten too close. The ground was now covered in blood. It was like some kind of horror scene. Naraku would have enjoyed the sight, but Kagura hated it. Kagura hated killing now.

A demon managed to reach Kagura to bite her on the arm. Kagura winced and managed to cut the serpent in half. As she stood there shaking, she stared at all demons that had surrounded her. They were going to tear her to pieces. Kagura knew that there were too many of them. They were going to kill her and this time she knew that she was going to stay dead. Kagura's only regret was that Rin was going to die with her.

One of the demons lunged towards her. Kagura tried to raise her arm but it was already too late. Kagura was bitten for the second time. As the poison went through her body, she started to feel the horrible pain. The demon would kill her before she would be able to do anything.

Before the fearsome demon could attack again there was a flash of movement. The demon was quickly ripped to pieces.

Sesshomaru appeared standing before her with his claws reached outward. Jaken was hanging off Sesshomaru's fur tail which was wrapped around his shoulder.

"Rin! I'll save you!" Jaken yelled, holding the Staff of Heads over his head.

Jaken dropped to the ground as Sesshomaru thought about which enemy to take care of first.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Kagura has been poisoned!" Rin exclaimed, rushing over to the woman's side.

Sesshomaru lowered his hand to the sword that was in the sheath. He looked at the sky. Before he was able to use the sword, a demon slammed into him and knocked the weapon away. The sword flew out of his hand while he had been distracted by Kagura and Rin's safety.

Sesshomaru was able to go after the demon that had taken his sword, but he stopped when he realized that meant he had to leave Kagura and Rin unprotected. He knew that he had to defend them without his most powerful weapon. As he slashed with his claws at every demon that got close he felt himself get injured by an attacker's sharp teeth. After a long time of fighting he started to realize something. They were too many even for him.

"Lord Sesshomaru! You have to get out of here! Save yourself!" Rin cried, while holding Kagura in her arms.

"Don't be ridiculous," Sesshomaru muttered.

A serpent attacked him with it's sharp tail. Sesshomaru was able to dodge but another demon had appeared from out no where behind him. It impaled Sesshomaru through the chest breaking through his armor. As the tail was pulled away Sesshomaru fell to his knees, the blood that was from his wound soaked his fine white kimono.

Sesshomaru hated how slow he was getting.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin screamed, shaking badly.

Rin resisted the urge to rush over to Sesshomaru's side since she was already protecting Kagura.

Sesshomaru kept on fighting with his light whip. He swung it killing several demons with every swing. He knew that it was almost over now and that they were going to overwhelm him eventually. However it didn't matter. Sesshomaru wasn't afraid to die, but he had hoped to at least save Kagura and Rin first. The dog demon only wished that he had been able to say one more thing to Kagura before he died.

When he felt massive arms wrapping around his neck, Sesshomaru quickly pulled away. There was a scream of rage from his attacker as Sesshomaru slashed at his attacker's face with his poison claws.

There was a flash of light all around them which made Sesshomaru stop what he was doing. The shadow covering the entire the sky was ripped open by a powerful blast of demonic energy. There was a loud cracking sound as if glass was been shattered. One thousand demons had been killed with one strike. As all the pieces of demon flesh fell to the ground someone appeared not far from where the group was standing. Sesshomaru stared at the person that had saved them. Who had been skilled enough to be able to use Sesshomaru's weapon?

Sesshomaru saw that it was his mother.

The woman was holding the sword that had been knocked from Sesshomaru's hand. It looked like she had been pleased what had happened.

"The Lady Mother can use Lord Sesshomaru's weapon?!" Jaken exclaimed, shocked.

The woman flew forward and landed besides Sesshomaru. As she stared at the small group that she had helped, she saw that that none of them had died. That was good. The lady looked disgustedly at all the demon corpses around her.

"You have a magnificent sword," The lady smiled, admiring the weapon that she was holding. "What is it called?"

"The Bakusaiga," Sesshomaru muttered, getting up. The poisons that the demons had tried to use on him didn't work since he was immune to them, but it would take some time to heal completely.

The dog demoness handed the sword back to her son. She looked curiously as the black haired woman lying on the ground. Kagura was unconscious but she didn't look too badly hurt.

"So that is Kagura? How lovely!" lady said, excitedly. "I'm going to have such beautiful grandchildren!"

"How did you know where to find me?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring his mother's outburst.

"I followed the horde of demons that were flying through the sky. They weren't easy to miss," The woman said, looking closely at him. "I hope that you aren't too badly hurt."

"I've had worse injuries," Sesshomaru said, his wound already healing.

The woman reached into her white fur coat and took out something. It was a small pouch.

"I want you to get this to Kagura. This medicine can cure any poison. It wasn't easy to get," The lady said, putting it in her son's hand. "You better take care of her! After all the trouble I went through to bring her back to you."

"Will you be leaving now?" Sesshomaru said.

"I will stay with you for a little while. I want to see what happens next. It might be interesting," The woman said, holding her large coat around herself.

While woman went to check on Rin and Jaken, Sesshomaru put the weapon back into the sheath. Sesshomaru stared at the thousand dead demons that were lying on the ground. The entire area looked like a battlefield with the small group right in the middle. Sesshomaru picked Kagura up in his arms. The woman opened her eyes a little when she was moved.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura said, weakly.

"Don't worry. You are safe," Sesshomaru said, trying to reassure her.

The two headed dragon named Ah-Un arrived and flew over to Rin. Rin and Jaken quickly climbed onto the demon and they followed Sesshomaru and his mother. Sesshomaru carried Kagura with him as they left all the dead demons. There were things that he had to take care of. They traveled silently for an hour, only stopping when they arrived at their destination. The place was besides the river where they could get some rest. Sesshomaru put Kagura down on the grass and waited for her to wake up.

Sesshomaru was going to talk to Kagura the next time she opened her eyes. It was time she knew how he felt about her.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**The next chapter will be mostly Sesshomaru and Kagura. What will they say to each other after she wakes up?**


	8. Left Behind

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 8

_Kagura sat there alone hugging her knees against herself. The castle she was in was her prison and she could never leave. There was a thick cloud of miasma outside that would kill any human that got too close. The castle was protected by a powerful barrier that had been created by Naraku, something that would hid them forever if he wished. Naraku would kill Kagura if she tried to escape. There was absolutely nothing she could do except wait for his next orders. Kagura knew that she had to find a way to live through her suffering._

_"Naraku has returned," Kanna whispered, in an emotionless voice. "He is very angry."_

_Kagura glanced at the pale little girl with long silver hair. Kanna was her sister, always carrying a round mirror with her and was completely devoid of emotion. They hadn't known each other long, but they knew each other well enough. Kanna would do whatever Naraku asked her to do, the perfect slave. Kanna and Kagura were complete opposites._

_While Kagura sat there she turned her head to her side and saw the young boy with the jewel shard on his back. Kohaku was worried too, but he stayed silent as always. Naraku wasn't going to hurt him. The young boy had been brought into the group very recently. Naraku's plan was to use Kohaku against the demon slayer sister. The boy's mind was being controlled and he was being used to fight the only person left in his family. It was like some cruel joke._

_When the door slid open, Naraku walked into the dark room. His long, black hair flowed behind him and he wore an expensive looking purple robe that might have belonged to a lord. Naraku had made himself look like a young human lord. You could say it he looked handsome, but that was a lie. Inside of him was the foulest creature that ever walked the world._

_"Leave," Naraku said, in a low tone._

_While Kanna and Kohaku went out together, Kagura sat there and waited. They would be safe. Kanna wouldn't care if she had been hit while Naraku didn't dare hit Kohaku. Naraku didn't want to accidentally destroy the weapon that he was using against Sango. Without warning Naraku hit Kagura hard on the right side of her face. Kagura cried out in pain as she fell to her side roughly._

_"You bastard!" Kagura whispered, blood on her lips._

_Kagura wanted to kill him. In fact she would have done it at that exact moment. There was only one thing stopping her. He held her life in his hands._

_"It's not wise to speak that way to me, Kagura," Naraku smiled, standing over her like a predator._

_"Did you fail to kill Inuyasha again?" Kagura smiled. "How weak of you!"_

_Naraku hit her hard on the left side of her face. If she had been human she would have been killed by the force of the blow. However she was a demon which meant she could take the beating. While Kagura was lying there on the ground she felt Nakrau standing over her. Kagura wasn't going to cry. That was something she would never do in front of this monster no matter what he did to her. How much longer was this going to go on? Why was she the one that he always enjoyed tormenting? Kagura didn't think that it was fair. Why was her life so full of suffering?_

_While Naraku kicked her hard in the stomach she winced. Kagura tried to ignore the pain by thinking about being at another place. In order to get through times like this she would think about what could help her, Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru was out there somewhere and Kagura knew that he was powerful enough to take care of Naraku. Kagura thought about him as Naraku hurt her._

...

Kagura woke up from her nightmare.

As the wind sorceress sat up she felt herself trembling. It hadn't been a nightmare but something that had really happened a long time ago. Kagura hugged herself with her arms. The nightmares were something that she was never going to get used to. Naraku would haunt her for the rest of her life even though he was now dead. That was something she could not deny. After she got up she looked around, wondering what everyone else was doing.

Kagura tried her hardest not to think about Sesshomaru as she started to walk back to the campsite where everyone else was at. Kagura wanted to see everyone one last time before she left. After nearly being killed by the demon army, she had decided to leave Sesshomaru's group so they would be safe. It was better that way. Kagura knew that she would always be alone.

There was no reason for her to stay anymore and Kagura wanted to leave as quickly as possible. It would be too difficult for her to see Sesshomaru that night. What she knew was that she didn't belong there. When she was died the first time, she had thought about the freedom she was never going to have. What she was thinking more about now was getting away. Kagura was scared about what kind of life she would have with Sesshomaru. Would she find some way to ruin all that? Kagura knew that if she left she wouldn't have to worry about things like that.

Kagura saw them sitting by the burning fire. Rin and Jaken were sitting close to the flames, trying to keep warm while Sesshomaru's mother was standing not far away looking up at the stars in the sky. The lady looked preoccupied.

"Lady Kagura! I'm so glad you are awake!" Rin exclaimed.

"How long was I sleeping?" Kagura asked.

"You slept for nine hours. We were really worried about you," Rin said. "How are you feeling?"

After Kagura had been asked that question she closed her eyes. After the woman had helped her the pain in her heart had completely disappeared. Now she was almost in perfect condition. The only pain she felt was from the recent battle. Kagura didn't mind the pain because she knew that it would only be temporary.

"Much better."

"Lord Sesshomaru will be happy that you are now up," Rin stated, smiling. "Are you going to talk to him?"

"I'm leaving," Kagura whispered.

"What?" Rin yelled, shocked. "What do you mean?"

Kagura had been planning this for a while now. This was something that she had to do. Kagura knew that she couldn't stay with Sesshomaru's group forever. The reason for this was because she didn't belong. It wasn't her world. Kagura would have to go somewhere else. There was also the fact that they would never be truly safe with her around.

"That demon army was after me. I will only be trouble for you all," Kagura stated, her arm still hurting. "I don't belong with you anyway."

"Good! You were nothing but trouble for us!" Jaken snapped, shaking his fist.

"Master Jaken! How can you say that? Lord Sesshomaru has been so happy with Lady Kagura around," Rin argued, looking back at Kagura.

"I'm not doing this because of him. If something happened to you two I won't be able to handle it," Kagura muttered, turning around.

"Kagura! Wait! You can't go! Not now!" Rin begged.

"I'm sorry," Kagura murmured, starting to move away.

Suddenly Rin rushed forward and put a hand on Kagura's arm. While she held the woman back, the girl felt tears falling down her face. This wasn't how it was supposed to end.

Kagura gently put a hand on the top of Rin's head. When Rin looked up Kagura felt her heart stop. This was the first time she felt something like this. Was this regret? Why was leaving Rin so difficult? Would she actually go through with this?

"Kagura."

Kagura turned around when she heard the voice of Sesshomaru's mother, the young woman with golden eyes and long silver hair. The lady had been standing there looking over Rin and Jaken and had overheard everything. The way she moved so silently reminded Kagura of Sesshomaru. The two of them stared at each other. It was Kagura who finally spoke first.

"Are you going to force me to stay?" Kagura asked, worriedly. Kagura knew how powerful the lady was.

"I would never do such a thing. I will speak with you before you leave," The lady said, looking at the two other people there. "Little demon... take the human girl with you. I will talk to Kagura alone."

"My name is Jaken..." The imp mumbled, taking Rin's hand. "Please try to remember my name."

Kagura stared into the fire and realized how much it reminded her of her new life. Now her fire was burning brightly but how long would it be like that? Kagura intended to live for as long as she could.

"Why do you want to leave so badly?" The lady asked.

"I don't belong here. Sesshomaru has enough to do looking after the girl and the imp," Kagura said.

"You believe that my son can't protect you? You insult him. What about the next demon army that decides to come after you? Will you face it on your own?"

Kagura hadn't thought about that. While she wanted to leave so Sesshomaru's group wouldn't be in danger all the time, she didn't have any idea about what she was going to do about the countless demons that were after her. They would always be there. Kagura wondered what kind of life she would have if she was forced to hide all the time. Was that really what she wanted?

"I don't need anyone's help," Kagura muttered, shaking.

"I'm thinking about what your disappearance will do to my son."

The moment the lady mentioned Sesshomaru something happened. Kagura stopped thinking about herself and started thinking about the man that had done so much for her. There was something about his name that always brought that reaction from her now. What happened to Sesshomaru after she had died? Kagura realized that Sesshomaru had never told her about the years between her death and when she had woken up in the ground.

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura questioned.

"The last time you died my Sesshomaru went into a trance. After Naraku was beaten Sesshomaru went everywhere to find a way to resurrect you. Did you know that?"

"I know. Sesshomaru told me," Kagura admitted.

"I was hoping my son's actions meant something to you. You may go now," The Lady said.

Kagura knew if she left now she would always be wondering about what she kind of life she would have had with Sesshomaru. What was important for her was her freedom. There was a part of her that wanted to stay with him even if that meant she wasn't completely free. Kagura was tempted to see what kind of life she would have had if she did that.

Kagura turned around to leave, heading to the nearby river. The fish that Rin had caught had been eaten now and the fire had been put already. While standing there alone she knew that she wouldn't be able to leave if she saw Sesshomaru one more time. Kagura had to go as quickly as possible.

Kagura froze when saw Sesshomaru. What was he doing there? Did he already figure out that she was planning to run away?

After he had arrived Sesshomaru stared at the beautiful woman standing there. Kagura was holding the closed fan against her heart. There was something different about her that night, something sad.

Sesshomaru stopped to stand besides her. Kagura was always amazed by how fast he could travel from one place to another. It looked like Sesshomaru had taken off his damaged armor and was just wearing his white kimono, his long silver hair was blowing in the wind.

"You were talking while you were sleeping," Sesshomaru said.

"I was talking in my sleep? How embarrassing," Kagura whispered, trying to forget the bad memories.

Kagura started thinking about the meadow where she had been at a few hours earlier. There was a pile of flowers that she had dropped. Rin had told her that you gave flowers to a person that you wanted to thank. Kagura had gone there because she stupidly thought she wanted to find a way to thank Sesshomaru. The flowers must have been blown away by the wind by now.

Kagura moved her fingers through her hair, but stopped when she felt herself touching the single flower that was there. The yellow flower must have been put there while she had been picking flowers and she had forgotten all about it. That meant she didn't have to go back to the meadow. Kagura took the flower out of her hair and looked down at it. It was really beautiful like Sesshomaru, but also fragile.

When Kagura turned to look at the dog demon, she raised her hand, holding the yellow flower for him. They stood there silently waiting for the other person to say something. Sesshomaru was staring like he didn't understand what she was doing.

"I wanted to have this," Kagura said.

"What for?"

"Rin told me that giving flowers to another person is another way of thanking them," Kagura explained. "I wanted to thank you for being there for me when I died that first time."

"I wasn't able to save you."

"It doesn't matter. You were there for me," Kagura answered, staring at his face. "Naraku probably was hoping that I would die suffering and alone. I may have been suffering but I wasn't alone."

Sesshomaru took the small yellow flower. As he let his hand fall to his side he started to wonder about what other things Rin had taught Kagura.

Kagura turned away from him trying not to let him see her face. Whenever she woke up from one of her nightmares it would take her some time to remember that Naraku was no longer alive. When she was fighting against someone she would not be afraid even when she knew that she was going to die. There was no way she would going to turn into such mess now while Sesshomaru was there.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What if I did? Did Rin tell you this?" Kagura replied, too tired to be surprised.

"Rin didn't tell me anything. I was reminded of how Rin was during the first weeks after I resurrected her with the Tenseiga," Sesshomaru explained.

There was some things that the Tenseiga couldn't heal. Kagura thought about how unusual it had been that the older brother who had lusted for power had been given the healing sword. The dog demon still kept it with him after all these years.

"Rin kept dreaming about wolves," Kagura muttered, remembering the conversation.

"Rin had nightmares about the wolves that killed her. It was something that went on for weeks. I didn't know what I was going to do. The Tenseiga was able to heal her body but not her mind."

"What happened? Did Rin ever get better?"

"Yes. After a while the constant nightmares stopped. While Rin still dreams about them from time to time she had learned not to think about them anymore while sleeping."

"Are you trying to tell me that I'll stop having the nightmares?" Kagura said. "Become normal again?"

"May I ask you what you dream about?" Sesshomaru questioned, looking curious.

Not expecting that reaction, Kagura didn't now how to react at first. Did Sesshomaru really want to know about what was bothering her? Kagura didn't expect Sesshomaru to do something like that. It was something Kagome would have done, but not this person that was standing besides her. Kagura realized that Sesshomaru had softened over the years.

"It's nothing important," Kagura answered, staring at the ground.

"I want to know."

Kagura stared at him and wondered about what she was supposed to do. Would it be so bad to tell him? Kagura knew that he would never tell anyone her secret. It wouldn't be something that he would do.

"It's about Naraku."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists when he heard the name. Whenever he heard that name he was angered. Naraku had insulted him by trying to absorb him. Naraku had also been the one that killed Kagura. But Sesshomaru remained calm because there was no point in losing his temper now.

"Naraku's dead. You don't have to worry about him anymore."

"You make that seem like that's easy," Kagura uttered.

"What are you going to do now? You have your freedom."

"I don't know," Kagura lied, trying not to look him in the eyes. Kagura was going to leave without telling him.

Kagura knew that she can't stay with him any longer. There might be another demon army that could come after her. If they did that that they could kill Sesshomaru and Rin. They'll also kill Jaken who she had slowly started to grow fond of. Kagura wanted to leave without telling Sesshomaru. It was better that way.

"Kagura. Are you leaving?" Sesshomaru asked, standing not far away from where she was. "Do you intend to go without telling me?"

Kagura stopped thinking and she could only stare at him, knowing that they were complete opposites. Sesshomaru had been through a difficult battle but he was so calm now. It was like nothing bothered him. Meanwhile she was having a hard time standing still.

"Yeah. It's time for me to go," Kagura admitted, hating how he had caught her before she could disappear. "I've found out what I wanted to know. I found out why I was alive again."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll just travel around for a while. It's something that I always wanted to do," Kagura explained. "Goodbye."

Kagura reached for the feather in her hair. When she summoned the wind, the feather transformed into a large version of itself. Kagura didn't look back at him when she got on the feather. After a few seconds she was flying through the air. Kagura didn't know where she was going. What she wanted to do was get away. There was nothing she would do besides that. It was very difficult for her to leave but she did it anyway.

…

The next few hours she flew through the sky. Kagura realized there was one place she wanted to go to before going anywhere else. That was the place where she had been resurrected. Kagura looked around and saw that she wasn't too far away from Inuyasha's village. The place wouldn't take long for her to get to.

When she finally arrived Kagura dived down and landed onto the ground. After she transformed the feather back to it's original size she stood there in the giant field. There were grass and flowers all around her. Kagura stood there silently for a few minutes just listening to the wind. While she stood there she started to get cold so she held herself with her arms.

Walking forward she looked around for the exact spot where she had woken up. It didn't take her long find it. Kagura knelt down onto the ground and reached her right hand forward, picking up a pile of dirt feeling it's texture. When she was done looking at it, she let the dirt fall through her fingers and back onto the ground.

After she had woke up she had been so frightened. Kagura didn't know what had happened but now that she knew it was time for her to leave this place. There was no reason for her to be there anymore. Just like Sesshomaru this place was now a part of her past. When Kagura heard someone from not far away she quickly got up. Who was there at that late hour?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura whispered, seeing him.

How had he managed to find her? Did he know that she would be there? Kagura put her hand on the red gem that was on the necklace around her neck. It had been given to her by the priestess. As the dog demon stepped towards her and he took her hand. Kagura froze. What was he doing? Why didn't he let her leave already? Sesshomaru was making it more difficult than it already was. Kagura had wanted to leave and not inconvenience him anymore but he had gone after her anyway.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagura gently to him until her head was resting on his chest and he had an arm around her waist. Kagura didn't know what was happening. It had been so unexpected that she had been taken completely by surprise by his actions. As Kagura stood there, her body against his, she felt herself trembling. This was the first time she had ever been held like that.

"Stay with me," Sesshomaru said.

Time stopped for Kagura.

Kagura couldn't believe what she had heard. Sesshomaru was stopping her from going. Now he was holding her. The only thing she could do except stare into his golden eyes. Kagura knew that she would always be safe with him.

"I failed to protect you a long time ago. I will not make that mistake again," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura remembered that Sesshomaru's armor was gone because it had been broken in the battle. He had been through much worse than her and he never complained or never ran away like she had tried to do. When she had woken up most of her injuries had already been healed, but she was still scared about her possible future with Sesshomaru. They were both demons which meant they could get through more difficult times than a normal human couple could. It had been such a big mistake for her to try to leave.

"Thank you," Kagura whispered.

Kagura let him hold her for a few more moments, the two of them almost completely still. The only sounds around them was the wind and the water. When they finally arrived back to the campsite they saw that everyone was still waiting for them. This was the freedom that she wanted. Kagura was uncertain about what kind of future she was going to have but she was willing to see how it would turn out by staying. Kagura smiled when she realized that she was ready to start her new life with Sesshomaru.


	9. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 9

They had arrived back at the village that morning. Kagura gestured with her fan, and the large feather that she was riding lowered to the ground, floating until it was almost touching the grass. The two people that had been traveling with her jumped off. When she closed the fan that she was holding, the large feather that she had been traveling on transformed back into it's normal size. Kagura placed it back in the hair, wondering how long they would be staying.

"We are finally back!" Rin yelled, happily.

Rin ran into the village.

"Wait for us, Rin!" Jaken uttered, annoyed. "Don't run off and get into trouble again!"

Rin stopped. As she waited impatiently, she was shaking her legs in excitement.

"But Masker Jaken! We need to tell Inuyasha and Kagome about what happened!"

"We certainly do not!" Jaken interrupted, shaking his head.

Kagura turned to Sesshomaru. The man was watching the entire scene, with little interest. They had gotten back after the big battle because Sesshomaru had decided that it was time for Rin to go back to her home. When Kagura had learned about this she was surprised. The last time they had been there, Sesshomaru had punched his brother in the face for not keeping Rin safe.

"Do those two always argue like that?" Kagura questioned, amused at Rin and Jaken. "I'm surprised you put up with it."

"They do not bother me."

"What happens now?" Kagura asked.

"We leave," Sesshomaru explained, turning around.

The sound of Rin and Jaken faded as Kagome arrived onto the scene. The priestess was wearing her red and white outfit, there was a basket that was full of herbs under her arm. Apparently she had heard them when the arrived at the village. Kagome was shocked at how they looked. Kagura and Sesshomaru's clothes were cover in small tears and there was blood on the both of them.

"What happened to you two?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Those wounds!"

"We will be fine," Sesshomaru replied, closing his eyes. "There was a battle."

"I can see that! Do you two want me to treat any injuries?"

"There is nothing wrong with us now," Kagura answered, shaking her head.

"One of these days, I'm going to find why demons like you hate so much be bandaged," Kagome replied, sighing. "Will you two at least come inside for a while? I want to know about what happened!"

Kagura and Sesshomaru didn't argue. They followed after Kagome into one of the large huts while Rin and Jaken argued outside. The moment they went in, Kagura saw that Inuyasha was no where to be seen.

"What happened? Tell me everything!" Kagome exclaimed.

Kagura told her all of it while Sesshomaru watched silently.

"What?" Kagome asked, shocked. "Demons are after you? What are you going to do, Kagura?"

"I'm not going to hide somewhere like an animal if that's what you are wondering," Kagura replied, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm going to find out who wants to kill me."

"I thought you killed those demons that tried to hurt you?" Kagome asked.

"I only killed the followers. Someone sent the demon army after me. They were too stupid to plan this on their own," Kagura explained. "Remember how Naraku sent a bunch of demons to attack Sango's village? Something like this happened."

"You have to stay here! We can't let anyone hurt you!" Kagome uttered.

Kagura didn't know how to react at Kagome's kindness. When she had been with Naraku, there had been on one to care about her or be worried about her safety. It looked like she wasn't on her own anymore. Kagura couldn't help but smile a little.

"I'll be too dangerous for the village. I'm leaving."

"You... you can't run away!" Kagome argued, loudly.

"Kagura isn't running away. She is going to stay with me," Sesshomaru explained, coolly.

"What?" Kagome said, shocked.

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru and then back at Kagura. For a moment she just stood there in awe. Kagura and Sesshomaru?! She couldn't believe what was going on! When the shock started to fade, she felt herself squealing with delight. A part of her was happy that her brother in law had found someone.

"Oh... I see!" Kagome uttered, finally understanding. "Where are you going to go now?"

"We are going home," Sesshomaru explained, turning around. "Take care of Rin."

Kagura turned to look at Sesshomaru. They were going home? Sesshomru had a castle like his mother? The Wind Sorceress stood there, wondering what it looked like.

When they were outside again, Kagura saw Jaken running up to them.

"Don't leave me behind!" Jaken screamed.

Rin went after them too.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lady Kagura! Please let me come with you!" she cried.

"You will have to stay in the village. I want you to be more careful from now on, Rin," Sesshomaru said.

"That means not kidnapped!" Jaken yelled, shaking his fist.

"But... but I really want to go with you!" Rin stated.

"Rin! Lord Sesshomaru told you to stay! Don't argue with him!" Jaken uttered, frowning.

"Sesshomaru, I think Rin should stay with us for a while longer," Kagura suggested, not ready to let the human go yet.

"You will leave with us, Rin," Sesshomaru answered.

Jaken froze. He was shocked that someone had gotten Sesshomaru to change his mind like that so quickly. Turning around he saw Rin running to them. There was a big smile on the young girls' face.

"You will be staying with us for a short time. You will have to come back later," Sesshomaru explained.

Sesshomaru started floating up in the air. Jaken jumped, and grabbed his master's fluffy tail. They were going to leave and he wasn't going to be left behind. The last thing he wanted was to be stuck at the human village!

Kagura quickly took out the feather in her hair, transforming so it was large, and jumped on. She felt Rin get on beside her. With a gust of wind Kagura followed after the dog demon. As they were flying Kagura thought about her new home.

…

They traveled for many hours.

Along the way, she wondered if Sesshomaru's castle looked anything like the castle that Sesshomaru's mother lived in. Castles didn't intimidate her. She had stayed in a castle many times while being forced to work for Naraku. Kagura shook her head, not wanting to think about her former master anymore.

"How long until we get there?" Kagura asked.

Sesshomaru didn't hear her. All of his concentration was on finding the way to his home.

Kagura sighed. While she was going to stay with Sesshomaru, she was going to try to get him to become more talkative. She wondered how Inuyasha and Sesshomaru could be brothers when they were so different. Sesshomaru barely spoke while Inuyasha couldn't stop.

Kagura felt the cold breeze against her face. They flew, higher and higher, until they arrived at the castle that was sitting on the giant cloud. Kagura leaped off the feather and landed on the very large steps leading up the castle. It looked very much like the castle that belonged to Sesshomaru's mother. However, there weren't any guards there. The place looked abandoned.

"We are home! Finally!" Jaken said, happily.

"I'm going to make something for Lady Kagura to eat!" Rin yelled, rushing off.

"Kagura, you will be staying in the room besides mine. "Sesshomaru explained. "Jaken, show her where it is."

"I understand," Jaken said, jumping up.

Kagura quickly followed after the imp demon.

While they were walking, she gazed around. The castle looked like it hadn't be lived in for a long time. It was mostly deserted, and very quiet.

"Where is everyone? Where are the servants?" Kagura asked, curious.

"There are no servants here. My master does not tolerate other humans or demons in his home. The only people that he has allowed to be here has been his mother, Rin and myself. This place was a gift to Sesshomaru from his mother."

When they finally arrived at her room, Jaken stopped.

Kagura put her hand against the door. After she slide it open, she went inside. The Wind Sorceress looked around, surprised that this place was going to be her new home.

Kagura turned around and saw that Jaken was leaving.

"Hey! Thanks," Kagura replied.

Jaken stopped for a moment, acting like he wasn't used to the gratitude, before rushing off. He had many things to do for his master now that they were back home. Running through the yard, he thought about what was going to happen next. How long would Kagura be staying?

Kagura sat down at the bed at the corner of the room. As she was lying there, she stared up at the ceiling for the next few minutes, thinking about what she was going to do later that day. Would they really find the person that was trying to kill her? It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

…

She was scared. The girl opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness. As she tried to move, she realized that that something was stopping her. The girl shook her head, wanting to scream, but she couldn't. Pushing herself up, she finally reached the place above the ground. The little girl didn't know where she was. She didn't know how she had gotten there. Why had she been buried in the ground?

The last thing she had remembered was getting killed.

Slowly getting to her feet, she looked around, trying to see if there was anyone waiting for her. There was no one there. She had been buried by meadow, the stream flowing with loud water nearby. There were white flowers all around her.

"Where am I?" Kanna said, clutching the mirror close to her stomach.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.**


	10. The Swamp

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 10

When Kagura opened her eyes, she saw the new kimono that had been placed by the bed. It was entirely purple which was different from the purple and white stripped kimono that she had been wearing for the past few days. Kagura picked it up and stared at it for a few moments before changing into it. Getting to her feet, Kagura walked out of the room that was her living quarters and into the hallway. The walls were decorated with paintings of plants done by some artist. Where was everyone? Did they all leave when she had been resting? Kagura thought about that when she stared hearing music from a flute. Kagura headed to where the sound was coming from.

When she arrived, she knocked at the door. It took a moment before Rin opened it.

"Lady Kagura! You are awake!"

"I heard music," Kagura answered.

"I was practicing the flute," Rin smiled, holding the wooden music instruments in her hand. "I'm not very good, but Lord Sesshomaru likes it when I play."

Kagura stepped inside, turning to look back at the girl.

"Kagura! Kagura!" Rin exclaimed, excitedly. "We have to go."

The human girl quickly Kagura started pulling on her arm.

"Hey! What... what are you doing?" Kagura asked, confused.

Rin pulled on Kagura, trying to get her to follow her somewhere. When they finally arrived at the large kitchen she was surprised to see the rest of them there. Jaken was already sitting on the ground eating from the bowl in his hand, while Sesshomaru was leaning against the wait, waiting for something.

"How long was I sleeping?" Kagura asked, not realizing how hungry she was.

"For a few hours," Sesshomaru answered, raising an eyebrow. "Are you hungry?"

Kagura picked up the bowl on the table that was filled with rice, meat, and vegetables. Without saying a word, she started. It was delicious.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagura asked.

"I don't eat human food," Sesshomaru answered.

"That's too bad," Kagura answered, wondering what he meant by that.

For the next few minutes she ate with Rin and Jaken. When they were finally done, Jaken grabbed the bowls and rushed to the bucket with water. Apparently, the imp was responsible for cleaning.

"Kagura, we are leaving."

"What? Already?" Kagura said, surprised.

"Yes, we came back so I could get a few things," Sesshomaru explained, turning his head. We have work to do."

"We need to find out who is trying to kill you, remember?" Rin said, shaking her head. "You'll never be safe until we do."

"I know," Kagura said, wishing that they had been staying in Sesshomaru's castle a little longer. She really liked the place.

When they were done. Kagura left the place and waited by the outer gate. While waiting, she stared at the nearby garden and the trees scattered everywhere. The castle was really beautiful. It wasn't everyday that she saw a castle that was on clouds. Kagura wondered if all dog demon lords had castles like that, or if it was just Sesshomaru and his mother.

As they came out one by one, Kagura waited. Jaken was the first to get out, Rin followed and Sesshomaru was the last. Without looking back they were off again. Kagura flew with Rin for the next few hours. They flew until they arrived at the swamp. There was suppose to be a demon nearby, under the water.

Kagura stood there, her across crossed, with Rin standing beside her. Who was this person Sesshomaru wanted to speak to so badly?

"Lady Kagura, can I ask you something? Um... do you like Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you like Lord Sesshomaru? You don't have to answer of course, but I-"

"I think I do."

"Really?" Rin replied, happily. "Well... if you really like him then you should tell him."

Kagura stared at the young girl, but didn't say anything for a long time.

"Tell him?"

"Kagome told me that you should tell the person that you like them. You are also suppose to kiss them."

Kagura thought about what Rin was telling her. She wondered what it would be like to kiss someone. Kagura wasn't sure about how Sesshomaru thought about her. Did he only save her because he had thought that she had been a friend?

When Sesshomaru arrived back, there was a strange look on his face.

"Jaken, stay with Rin. Kagura, I want you to be there with me when I talk to him," Sesshomaru said.

Kagura stared at him, wondering who Sesshomaru was planning to see.

They flew over the water of the swamp. At first they didn't do anything except wait. Kagura wished that she knew what was going on. Suddenly the water started moving, bubbles appearing. There was someone living there, only appearing when he realized they weren't leaving.

It took a few seconds before the old man rose from the water.

The old demon was bald. He had no eyes and two huge long ears hanging from the side of his head.. He seemed to know where they were just by the sounds they were making. As he stood there, the old man smiled.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I've been waiting for you."

"Mimisenrei. They say you can hear everything in the world. I have arrived back after like you told me to. Did you do what I asked?"

"You wanted to know who it was that wanted to kill Kagura," the old man nodded. "There are many demons that want to kill her."

"Tell me the names," Sesshomaru muttered.

"What will do about them?"

"I will kill them all," Sesshomaru answered, narrowing his eyes.

While Kagura was sitting there on the floating feather, she listen in disbelief. Sesshomaru was really going to go after the all people that wanted to hurt her? There could dozens or hunderds of demons that wanted to harm her because of everything that Naraku had done, but Sesshomaru didn't care. The dog demon wasn't afraid about who he might run into. Kagura stared at him, a little speechless.

The old man started telling them names and where they were located, while Sesshomaru listened.

"There is also something else that you might want to know," Mimisenrei stated.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru responded.

"I heard from villagers speaking about a pale girl with long sliver hair. She carries a mirror with her whenever she walks."

"Kanna?" Kagura said, stunned.

"Yes, she wants to see you Kagura."

Kagura stared at him, unable to speak.

"That is all. I need my rest."

When the old man was gone, Kagura floated there on the feather.

"It's time to leave, Kagura," Sesshomaru said, turning around.

Kagura floated there for a moment, thinking about what she had heard. The news about who wanted to hurt her was forgotten. The only thing about her mind was now Kanna. What was going on? Why had the priestess resurrected her sister without telling her? Kagura thought about why she might have done that, and couldn't think about any real reason.

"Kanna? Are you really alive?" Kagura whispered, wondering what she was going to do about her sister.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Thanks Sesshugal for you comments.**


	11. Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 11

Priestess Chiyo knew that someone was in trouble. The priestess with short black hair and gray eyes had been walking on the road for a few hours when she had first sensed that someone nearby was in pain. As she looked around, she found the little girl that needed her help. The girl was sitting on the grass, a basket by her, and there a really large wound on her leg. It looked bad.

"Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you," the woman smiled, kneeling down beside her.

While looking at the wound, she saw that it didn't look too bad. She closed her eyes and held out her hand over the wound, after a few seconds it started to heal. The girl gasped at what she was seeing. It was almost like some kind of miracle.

"Thank you, great priestess!" the girl smiled, gratefully.

The priestess helped the peasant girl to her feet. After asking her about where her village was at, they left together. The next few minutes the little girl asked her many questions and Chiyo tried the best to answer them. When they arrived at the village, she was glad to see the girl run to her parents. The woman stopped when she felt a strong gust of wind, turning to see a giant feather floating down from the sky. It was the raven haired woman wearing a purple kimono. Beside her was the handsome dog demon with long silver hair.

Kagura jumped off the feather and stared at the woman that had brought her back to life.

"We have been looking for you," Kagura answered.

"It's good to see you again, Kagura."

The priestess stood there and watched the two demons. What did they want with her?

"Someone I know has come back to life," Kagura started, opening and closing the fan in her hand. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"You are the only person that I helped recently," the priestess answered, thoughtfully. "But when a person is resurrected with my magic sometimes their sister or brother is brought back too if they had been very close.

While Kagura listened, she tried to thinking about what she had just learned. There was a part of her that was so happy at hearing this news, but there was another part scared of what she would discover when they found Kanna. Her sister had accidentally been brought back to life?

"Kanna's my sister. So she is really alive?" Kagura asked, stepping back.

"You aren't happy?" Chiyo asked, surprised. "I would think that finding out that your sister is alive would be good news.

"What am I going to do about her?" Kagura asked.

"I think you should talk to her. That's what I would do if I was in your place," the priestess answered. "There are people that I have to help. The next time we see each other, be sure to tell me about what happened with Kanna."

The woman started to leave.

"We need to get back," Sesshomaru told Kagura.

Kagura nodded and they left together. While flying in the sky, Kagura thought about what she had been told. They arrived back at the camp before it got dark. Rin and Jaken were waiting for them by the fire.

"Kagura! Kagura!" Rin yelled, jumping to her feet.

The young girl rushed up to where the wind sorceress was at and smiled.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Rin asked.

"Yes, we talked to the priestess."

"What did she say?"

"She told me that Kanna is really alive," Kagura answered, in a low voice.

"That's great!"

"Rin! Are you crazy?" Jaken interrupted. "This is horrible news. Did you forget that Kanna steals people's souls?"

"Master Jaken! You really don't think that Kanna would still be that way now that Naraku is gone do you?"

Kagura turned around and noticed that Sesshomaru staring off at something. She went over to where he was at. When she tried to find out what he was looking at, she saw the human village. It was made up of several huts and fields for farming. What was he doing studying such a place?

Kagura thought about what Rin had told her, about telling the person that you liked your feelings, while standing there. Was this something she was supposed to do? Kagura wondered what Sesshomaru's reaction would be if she kissed him. It was something she couldn't stop thinking about.

"I wanted to talk to you about something, Sesshomaru."

Kagura stopped. She didn't know if she could do it. While she was certain that she cared about him she didn't know about how she could explain it well enough.

Without a word, Sesshomaru took off. He moved fast.

Kagura took out her feather and opened the fan in her hand. She followed.

"Hey!" Kagura uttered, annoyed that he had left without letting her finish talking.

The village that she stopped at was strange. Kagura stood there by the hut and looked around. There had been no evidence of an attack by bandits, but it was very quiet. The place was completely abandoned, the only sound was the wind.

"What are we doing here Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, curious.

"I smell Naraku's scent. Your sister was here," Sesshomaru explained.

Kagura froze when she heard that. So Kanna was really nearby? As she quickly rushed forward, she stopped when she saw them. There were many humans lying on the ground. Kagura went to where one of them was at and knelt down. She checked the woman and realized what had happened. Her soul had been taken.

"Kanna did this," Kagura explained, getting up.

Kagura felt herself getting angry. Her sister was the only person that she knew that could do this. After a human's soul had been taken, they would be in some kind of coma. The only way to save them was if Kanna let them go or her mirror was damaged. The first thing that Kanna did after coming back to life and not hide or look for help, but this Kanna was still the same. Still a monster!

Kagura stared at the road that Kanna might have taken.

While she stood there, she thought about what her choices were. There was only one thing she could do. The humans living in that area would not be safe as long as her sister was around.

"I have to kill Kanna," Kagura said, as she walked away from him.

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**


	12. Human Advice

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 12

Kagome was worried about her friends. That afternoon she was picking herbs, which she would use to make new medicine. Sesshomaru and Kagura had left days ago, searching for the person that was trying to hurt Kagura, but they were late bringing Rin to the village. While Kagome thought about what she was going to do, she wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, feeling a drop of water hit her on the cheek. It was going to rain. Without thinking Kagome quickly got up and starting running back to the village. She didn't want to get her red and white priestess clothes wet.

As she got closer to her house, she was surprised to see someone waiting for her. He was wearing his usual white kimono.

"Sesshomaru!"

"Priestess," Sesshomaru greeted, his voice so different from his brother.

Kagome quickly froze. She had never really gotten over how intimidating this dog demon was. He such a silent and deadly person, his eyes watching her.

"Where's Kagura? Rin? Did something happen with-"

"They're fine," he interrupted.

"Oh..."

"I brought Rin back. It was getting dangerous."

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly," Sesshomaru answered, turning away from her.

"What is it, Sesshomaru? What's the matter?" Kagome asked, stepping closer to him.

"Something else has happened. Kanna's alive," Sesshomaru explained, his voice showing no emotion. "I need your help. You have to help us find her."

Kagome stared at him, unable to say a word, not believing what she was hearing. First it had been Kagura and now it was Kanna. However, the most unbelievable thing about all this was the fact that her brother-in-law was asking her for help. Things were getting really crazy. Kagome needed to find out what was going on and fast.

"Of course! I have to get a few things. I need to leave a note for Inuyasha as well."

Kagome turned around and went inside her house. When she was inside, she started packing some things into her old school bag. After she was done, she quickly wrote down a note for Inuyasha. He was going to be angry with her, but she needed to do this. This was important.

When she done, she rushed over to him.

"Okay. When do we-"

Before Kagome knew what was going on, he quickly put an arm around her. In an instant they were flying in the sky. Kagome let out a loud scream, surprised at his actions. She had almost thought he had tried to kill her!

"You could have warned me that you were doing that!" Kagome exclaimed, glaring up at his face. She felt her face getting hot.

They traveled together for the next few minutes.

Kagome thought about what she was going to do next. She was getting pretty good at tracking demons like Kikyo once had. It was a skill that all priestesses learned, and she had spent the last few years on it. This big problem was what they were going to do about Kanna once they found her.

While they were in the sky, Kagome looked down at the ground and quickly looked back up. Big mistake! They were way too high in the sky and going way too fast too. Kagaome really hoped that she wasn't going to throw up on Sesshomaru on the trip since she was so terrified of being dropped. During the trip, she imagined what would happen if he decided to let her go. She pushed that thought away, not wanting to imagine herself as a pancake.

…

When they finally arrived at the large cave, they dropped down to the ground. It had already night now. Kagome looked around that night, seeing that Jaken by the campfire, his hand holding a stick with a fish on it. She couldn't help but smile. She was standing there with two people that had tried to kill her in the past. Things had really changed between.

The priestess turned her head and saw the woman dressed in a purple kimono.

"Kagome," Kagura greeted.

"Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed, running forward. "Sesshomaru told me everything."

"You know that we have to find Kanna then."

"You must be so happy knowing that your sister is alive."

"He didn't tell you?" Kagura muttered.

"Tell me what?" Kagome replied, puzzled.

"I have to kill her."

"What? No! Kagura, you can't do that!" Kagome exclaimed, shocked.

"Kanna is dangerous! If I don't do anything about her, people will die," Kagura argued.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had thought that Kagura had changed, that she had become a better person. What was this about? What was Kagura planning? Kagome shook her head, hoping that she had misheard.

"You acting like how Sango did."

"What?"

"Remember when Kohaku was being controlled by Naraku? Kohaku was doing many horrible things... Sango didn't know what she was going to do. She thought that she would have to kill her brother."

"This is different. Kohaku was being controlled, but Kanna is hurting people on her own," Kagura told her.

"I'll help you find her. But I'm not going to let your hurt her, Kagura," Kagome replied, making a stand.

Kagura didn't like hearing this, but she didn't say anything else. Instead of saying what was on her mind, she turned around and left. She didn't want to get into a fight that night.

Kagome stood there alone with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"It's getting late. Get some rest," the dog demon stated.

"I'm not finished talking with you," Kagome interrupted, turning around and crossing her arms. "What is going on? Tell me everything."

Kagome listened as the dog demon told her what had been going on. After he finished, it took her a way before she could find the right words to say.

"Do you think you should trust the old man? What if he was lying to you?"

"He doesn't lie," Sesshomaru answered, firmly.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Kagome replied, rolling her eyes.

"Get some sleep," he repeated.

Kagome sighed. She took out her blanket and found the flattest area of ground. It was going to be a long couple of days. She knew that she couldn't let Kagura hurt Kanna. Kagome started to count the stars in the sky, wondering where Inuyasha was. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

...

The next morning when Kagome woke up, she smelled something burning. She quickly sat up and saw Jaken cooking breakfast. The imp was so busy that he didn't seem to notice her. She had been sleeping by the entrance to a cave. It took her a moment to remember where she was. She was now traveling with Sesshomaru and Kagura, searching for Kanna.

After stretching out her arms, she yawned loudly. She glanced at her friends, her stomach was already growling now that she smelled the food that Jaken was making. It had been a long night. After a while she finally went over to one of her friends.

"Big brother! Good morning!" Kagome greeted, cheerfully.

"I wish that you would stop calling me that" Sesshomaru was standing there holding a fish in his right hand.

"Well, I did marry Inuyasha! What am I suppose to call you?" Kagome answered, trying very hard not to giggle.

Sesshomaru turned away from her, not happy with how things were going. This human was quite annoying at times.

"So how has it be going between you and Kagura? I want details!" Kagome exclaimed, rushing over so she could look at his face.

"I told her that she could stay with me."

"What? That's it?" Kagome replied, frowning. "Sesshomaru, did I ever tell you how horrible you are with women?"

Sesshomaru turned to glare at her, his golden eyes narrowed. Kagome couldn't help but take a step back, her heart beating much faster.

"Ah! Don't kill me!" she yelled. "It was a joke!"

"I'm not going to kill you. What should I do?" Sesshomaru replied, realizing how crazy it was getting advice from a human.

"You have ask Kagura out on a date..."

"What's a date?"

"Are you serious? One of these days I really need to talk to your mother. A date is when you spend time with the person that you like and try to get to know them better. Maybe eat something along the way."

Sesshomaru thought about what she was trying to tell him. He stared at her, wondering if the human was making another one of her jokes.

"Did you really expect Kagura to travel with you until the two of you die of old age? I don't believe you. You are worse than Inuyasha!"

Before she knew what she was doing, Kagome grabbed his arm. She pulled on his arm, but he didn't move an inch. As she turned her head to glare at him, she started to get annoyed. What was wrong with him?

"Let's go! I'm trying to help you, handsome!" she explained, impatiently.

Sesshomaru followed her. When they arrived at the tree where Kagura was resting against, they stopped. Kagura was sleeping, her eyes still closed

"Good luck! Do your best!" Kagome uttered, turning around to leave.

Sesshomaru stood there alone. He thought about what Kagome had told him.

"Kagura," Sesshomaru uttered.

Kagura opened her eyes, and raised her head so she was staring up at him.

"Sesshomaru? What is it?" she asked, yawning. She hadn't gotten much sleep.

"I want to ask you out on a date," he muttered.

As she sat there, Kagura thought long and hard about what he had told her.

"A date? What's that?" Kagura asked, curiously.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review.**


	13. Meals

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 13

Kagome sat there on the ground against the tree. She held the silver heart shaped locket open in her hand and was looking at the small picture of Inuyasha and herself, wondering when she would get to see him again. It had been a day since she had decided to travel with Sesshomaru's group. She smiled as she gazed at the house that Sesshomaru and Kagura were at. They had arrived in the village that morning to buy supplies. It had been Kagome who had told the villagers that the three demons that she was traveling with weren't going to hurt anyone, and they had reluctantly let them enter. Along the way Kagome had learned about how much demon activity had gone up in the nearby area. She was a little worried.

"How much longer must we stay in this village?" Jaken exclaimed, jumping several times into the air.

"Jaken! Keep it down! We don't want to interrupt Kagura and Sesshomaru!" Kagome said, her eyes lighting up.

"You seem to be unusually happy about this," Jaken said, narrowing his eyes. "Who do you think will have to take care of their babies if this silly plan of yours works? Me! Dog demon children bite!"

"It's hard to see you as a nanny."

"I don't much care for the job. But I have gotten plenty of experience watching Rin," Jaken murmured, crossing his arms.

...

Kagura was sitting there inside hut on the ground. They had been sitting there for a while now. Neither of them had spoken a word to each other after Kagome forced them to eat with each other. Kagura held the chopsticks and finished up the rest of the rice. Every once in a while she would glaze at him, not believing how any person could be so beautiful.

"Aren't you going to eat that?" Kagura asked, leaning forward.

"No," Sesshomaru replied, raising an eyebrow. "You may have it if you wish."

Kagura took the bowl that Sesshomaru had and started the rest.

"I didn't know you were that hungry, Kagura."

"After I was brought back to life, I've been nothing but hungry. Why haven't you eaten anything yet?" she asked.

"I don't eat human food."

"You don't eat human food? Really?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow and wondering what he meant by that. "Do you eat imp demons? Is that the reason why you let Jaken follow you where you go?"

Sesshomaru stared at her. After a few moments he blinked.

"That... that was a joke, Sesshomaru. You have learn to laugh every once in a while," Kagura answered, sighing.

Seshomaru remained silent. Suddenly he started to laugh. It wasn't a normal laugh, it was extremely loud. It almost sounded like something from a scary wild animal.

"Stop! Maybe... Maybe you shouldn't force yourself to laugh from now on," she murmured, nervously. "I was wondering... why don't you live in your castle more? It's a really amazing place, but you always wander around."

"The castle was given to me from my mother. But I don't like staying in one place for too long," Sesshomaru explained.

"I know the feeling. Whenever I get the chance, I like to fly around on my feather."

"I see."

"When I was working for him, I was always being watched. I never really had anything like freedom before."

"Kagura..."

Kagura looked up, still not getting used to the fact that Sesshomaru used her name like he had known her for years. It was a strange feeling.

"What is it?"

"You have to stop thinking about Naraku."

Kagua felt herself freeze when he heard Naraku's name again. As she put the bowl down, she wrapped her arms around herself. She stared at the ground, a part of her wishing that Naraku was alive, so she could get her revenge. But he was gone. He was only in her mind now.

When Kagura was about to say something else, she forced herself to stop. Getting up she reached forward and took his hand. They left the house and went outside. They didn't say anything to each other for a while, since Kagura was too busy thinking. When they finally arrived at the edge of the small river, the two of them sat down on the grass and watched the water. Kagura turned back at him.

"We have to find her. We have to find Kanna. I can't let her hurt any more people like Naraku did," she said.

"I know."

"I wonder what I will say to her, when we finally meet again," Kagura murmured, closing her eyes.

"You'll think of something."

"You haven't tried to stop me. Does this mean you think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I'm not going to tell you what to do, Kagura. Whatever you decide, I will follow you."

Kagura nodded. When she turned around she tried to say what was on her mind.

"Sesshomaru, I want to give you something."

When she finished talking, Sesshomaru held out a hand. He had thought that she was going to give him a flower again. Kagura couldn't help but smile. She definitely wasn't going planning on giving him that.

"Close you eyes," Kagura said.

"Why?"

"Do you trust me?" she whispered.

Sesshomaru finally closed his eyes.

Kagura leaned very close to him and stopped. While staring at his face, she couldn't help but stare at the eyes that were now closed. Her face was so close to his now. It felt like her entire face burned and her heart started beating very loudly. Kagura slowly moved her mouth towards his, suddenly unable to breathe.

Someone nearby screamed. Kagome and Jaken fell out of the bush that was behind Sesshomaru.

Kagura quickly turned around and glared at them in amazement.

"Hey! Have you two been spying on us?" Kagura exclaimed, opening the fan in her hand threateningly.

"Um..." Kagome started, looking embarrassed

"It was her fault! The human forced me, Lord Sesshomaru! Please don't kill me!" Jaken begged, bowing over and over.

Sesshomaru had opened his eyes again and was already standing up, not saying a word.

Kagura sighed, and started shaking her head.

"At least now I won't have to take care of their children!" Jaken said. "Sesshomaru's mother won't be happy."

"What do you mean by that?" Kagura asked, confused. "Why wouldn't she be happy?"

"Lord Sesshomaru's mother had a priestess bring you back to life so she could finally get grandchildren," Jaken stated.

"Jaken! NO!" Kagome yelled, but she was already too late.

"Wha... What?" Kagura replied, stunned.

Kagura quickly turned to face Sesshomaru.

"Is that true?!" Kagura demanded.

Kagura waited for an answer, but the dog demon didn't say anything. However, he didn't need to say a word. Sesshomaru was admitting the truth by keeping silent.

"I... I don't believe this!" Kagura said, angrily. "The only reason I'm alive is because of _that_?!"

"Kagura," Sesshomaru started, trying to take her hand.

"Leave me alone!" the wind sorceress exclaimed, pulling herself away from him.

Kagura turned away and ran. She reached into her hair and pulled out the small feather. As the giant feather rose off the ground, with her on it, she felt herself shaking with fury. She wanted to get as far away from Sesshomaru as possible.

"Jaken! You idiot! I can't believe you actually said those things out loud!" Kagome said, jumping onto the Imp. Jaken screamed out in pain as the girl landed on his back.

"She's leaving..." Sesshomaru murmured.

"What are you doing just standing there?" the priestess cried, grabbing his arm. "Don't let her get away."

Sesshomaru leapt into the sky. He followed after Kagura, hoping to explain.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter Please Review.**

**This chapter was pretty fun to write. Are people still reading this story?**


	14. The Basket

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 14

Kagura was furious at Sesshomaru. While she was flying through the sky on the feather that night, she thought about all the times Sesshomaru had treated her like she was important to him. Had that all be an act? Sesshomaru's mother had used a priestess to bring her back to life because she wanted grandchildren. Thinking about that made her furious all over again. She had thought that she was alive because Sesshomaru's mother had found the priestess and convinced her how much her son cared about Kagura. But that wasn't what had happened.

As the feather swooped downward, she pointed the fan that she was holding in her hand to her side. The wind changed directions and she started to gain speed. The ground was like a blur to her as she tried to get away as quickly as possible. Kagura knew that she couldn't out fly Sesshomaru, but she didn't care. She just couldn't face him that moment.

Sesshomaru was right behind her in the sky.

"Stop following me!" Kagura yelled, still upset.

Kagura turned to face ahead again, hoping that he had gotten the hint. When she turned her head to look for him a moment later, she was surprised to see that he was already gone. Had Sesshomaru had done what she had asked? Suddenly he appeared right in front to her, blocking her path. Kagura stopped the feather she was on, lowered it to the ground, and jumped off. He landed on the ground right beside her. As she stood there, she glared at Sesshomaru, realizing that he still hadn't said a single word.

"Get away!" Kagura repeated, opening the fan.

Kagura swung the fan, and blades flew straight at Sesshomaru. At the very last second the blades curved to the right and hit the ground right beside where Sesshomaru was standing. The dirt and grass that had been slashed flew from the ground and scattered all around him. She saw that Sesshomaru hadn't reacted to her warning.

Kagura, with the fan still in her hand, hated the fact that Sesshomaru was being so calm. Slowly, she began to lower the fan and let her arm fall to her side. No. She didn't want to hurt him. She had only attacked in the first place because she knew for certain that he would be able to defend himself, and that she was so angry. Kagura felt herself shaking with rage.

"I wish you had told me the truth from the start, Sesshomaru."

At that moment Sesshomaru turned away from her, trying to find some way to tell her how he had regretted his actions.

"If you had told me, I wouldn't be so angry right now! I hate being lied to! Naraku always lied to me," Kagura muttered, realizing how disappointed she was with the dog demon.

When Kagura finished talking, Sesshomaru took a step towards her, but stopped before he could get any closer to the wind sorceress. He didn't know if he could say anything to her. He opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. Sesshomaru didn't know what he was suppose to do.

"I have to be alone. Don't come after me this time," Kagura answered, turning to leave.

Kagura flew up in the sky, not looking back.

…

Some time later, Kagura finally found a place to land at. She jumped off the large feather. She was alone again, on her own. Kagura softly landed on the ground sat down on the grass, tried from all the flying. Kagura counted the many stars in the sky, realizing that she was starting to feel guilty about how badly she had treated Sesshomaru.

Kagura closed her eyes and tried go to sleep. She couldn't. The biggest thing on her mind was where she would go now. Sesshomaru had told her that he wanted her to stay with him, but Kagura knew she had probably ruined all that with what she had done while angry. She wasn't sure about anything anymore. Would it be a good idea if she just left?

After a few minutes, she opened her eyes again when she heard someone approaching. Quickly getting up, she picked up the fan.

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded, opening the fan.

"Kagura, it's me!" Kagome said, while slowly stepping out from behind the tree.

Putting the fan back into her pocket, Kagura saw that Kagome was there with Jaken. They had ridden the two headed creature named Ah-Un and tried to find her. The priestess was blushing, embarrassed to be there.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura mumbled, getting up and turning away from them. "Have you come to spy on me again?"

"We wanted to apologize for interrupting you and Sesshomaru while you two were on your date," Kagome uttered, bowing her head.

Kagome opened her eyes and turned to look down at Jaken.

"You are suppose to apologize too!" Kagome shouted, glaring at the Imp.

"Why should I apologize? I only told her the truth!" Jaken yelled, shaking his arms.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Kagome exploded, her head looking like it had become three times larger.

Not thinking Kagome quickly slammed her foot down on Jaken's back, making the imp scream out. After crawling away, Jaken glared up at her with his mouth open. Why was it that this human so cruel to him?

"I'm... I'm sorry," Jaken replied, tears falling down his face.

"I know that you are mad, Kagura," Kagome started, turning back to the wind sorceress. "But please don't go! Don't do something that you will regret!"

Kagura glanced at the pretty woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes. Why was Kagome trying to help her so much? It didn't make any sense.

"How could he do that? He should have told me why I was alive in the first place! He lied to me. Lied to me like Naraku!" Kagura started, remembering how miserable she had been working for Naraku.

"No, don't say that! Sesshomaru kept something from you. That doesn't mean he is a horrible as Naraku."

"I thought he would always be completely honest with me."

"Sesshomaru cares about you, Kagura. He just didn't want to hurt your feelings. I know this was a dumb move, not telling you, but please try to understand," the priestess explained.

"So you're on his side now? Did you forget that he tried to kill you before?"

"That was a long time ago," Kagome said, trying to sound funny. "Sesshomaru has changed and is a better person now."

Getting up and walking away from the priestess, Kagura pulled some grass from the ground and went over to Ah-Un, giving him something to eat from her hand. As the two headed creature ate, Kagura petted the creature on the head. She thought about what Kagome was telling her. She stood there with her arms crossed, thinking about what she was going to do now. She had really acted horribly. Running away from the person that had done so much for here was something that she knew that she would regret.

"It's hard being with the person you care about..." Kagura muttered, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, it is. Do you know how much Inuyasha and I argue with each other? All the time!" Kagome said, laughing "But that doesn't mean we don't love about each other."

"You and Inuyasha make me sick! Do you know how annoying it is that you two keep screaming each other's name all the time? Inuyasha! Kagome! Inuyasha! Kagome!" Jaken exclaimed, mocking the priestess.

"Shut up, Jaken!" Kagome shouted, furiously. "Do you want me to beat you up again?"

Jaken let out a loud scream and jumped in fear. He quickly shook his head and ran to hide behind the tree.

"Maybe I'll try talking with Sesshomaru," Kagura said, staring at the ground. "I... I don't want to leave."

"That would be a good idea," the priestess answered, nodding.

"Kagome... there is something I have to tell you," the wind sorceress started. "You're not bad for a human."

"Thanks! Um... wait. Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Kagome replied, making a face.

As Kagura was about to leave, Kagome leapt forward and hugged the wind sorceress very tightly. Kagura was completely unprepared for that and had almost been knocked to the ground. While Kagome had her arms tightly around Kagura, the wind sorceress tried to figure out some way of getting free.

"I can't wait until the day we become sisters-in-law! Big sister!" Kagome said, gleefully.

Kagura didn't say anything for a long time. It wasn't until that moment that she realized how difficult Kagome actually was. Even though her advice might be useful, she was really hard to be around. How could anyone person be so cheerful in real life?

"Hey! I haven't even married Sesshomaru yet!" Kagura said, loudly. "Don't call me that!"

"Can I be the one to give your daughter her name?" Kagome begged, looking at Kagura with puppy dog eyes. "Please!"

Kagura started shaking her head, wondering how Sesshomaru put up with the human. It was something she was going to have to learn.

"You're a weirdo. You know that right?" Kagura said, frowning.

"Is that a no?" Kagome uttered, looking like she was going to cry.

As they prepared to leave, Kagura thought about how long it was going to take to get back to the village. She would travel on her feather while Kagome and Jaken rode Ah-Un back.

Just as they were about to go, Kagura heard someone crying. Quickly turning around, she gazed at Kagome, wondering how anyone could be so childish. They needed to get back quickly. There was no need for anyone to get emotional.

"Why are you crying, Kagome? I told you that I would go with you," Kagura sighed, folding his arms across her chest.

"What? I... I'm not making that sound!" Kagome uttered, confused.

Kagura turned to face where the sound was coming from and started running. There was something crying. Was someone in trouble? Kagura spent the next few seconds trying to find out where the noise was coming from. It wasn't until she searched behind a nearby tree that she finally found the basket. For the next few moments she just stared at it.

"What is it?" Jaken asked, curious.

"It's a baby!" Kagome cried, excitedly. The priestess rushed forward.

Kagome studied the child inside, seeing that the little baby girl was wrapped in a blanket.

"How adorable!" Kagome screamed, picking up the child in her arms.

"You should leave that baby where you found it, Kagome!" Jaken stated, disgusted. "You don't know where it has been!"

"Are you crazy! I'm not leaving a defenseless baby in the middle of nowhere! What happened to her parents?" Kagome murmured, turning around to see if there were any other people there. There was no one else.

The baby was still crying very loudly. Kagome stared down the child, confused as to why it wasn't quieting down now that it was her arms. She tried to hold her like she had held her little brother when he had been a baby, but it didn't work. The baby wanted to cry.

"I hate how loud it is. I wish you would get rid of it," Jaken uttered, rolling eyes.

"Don't make me come over there and hit you!" Kagome said, glaring at the imp.

Jaken quickly closed his mouth, not daring to say another word.

"Kagura! Maybe you should try holding her?" Kagome suggested, turning to look at the woman wearing the purple kimono.

"What? Are you crazy! I'm not holding the baby!" Kagura answered, shaking her head.

"It'll be okay. Here," Kagome said, stepping forward and handing the child to her.

Kagura reluctantly took the child and held it in her arms. The moment it was in her arms, the baby stopped crying. Kagura couldn't help but stare at it. It had very round face along with brown eyes that were now closed. After the first few seconds, Kagura got over the fear that she was going to accidentally drop the baby. As the wind sorceress stood there, she quickly noticed that Kagome and Jaken were staring at her like she had done something remarkable.

"I never knew you were so great with children, Kagura!" Kagome said, a big smile on her face. "You would make a great mother one day."

Kagura felt her face turning red.

"Maybe this baby came from the village that we were at? We should check," Kagura suggested, wondering if Sesshomaru was still there.

Kagome agreed and the three of them started heading back. While on her feather, Kagura carried the baby in her arm. This wasn't the first time she had carried a baby. Once she had been asked to watch over a baby that had ended up being Naraku's heart, but this was the first time she had to look after a human baby. Kagura held the child carefully. On the way back, she thought about Sesshomaru and about whether she would forgive him or not.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**

**Thanks for all the comments! Big things will be happening in the next few chapters. Stay tuned.**


	15. Fever

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 15

The house that belonged to the village leader was very large. The moment they had gotten back that night, Kagura had decided that they needed to talk to the old man about the baby. Kagome had begged to come along, so she went with the wind sorceress. They were surprised to see that the village headsman was busy making sandals. It looked like he was the type of person that always kept himself busy.

"Excuse me," Kagome interrupted, looking around the hut. "We would like to talk to you."

"What do you want, priestess?"

"We found a baby not far from this village. We were wondering if any of the women living here had lost a child recently," Kagome explained, politely.

"That baby isn't from here."

"What do you mean it's not from here?" Kagura demanded, upset. "Are you saying we are going to have to keep watching this baby?"

"Kagura! What did I tell you about not interrupting! It's rude," Kagome scolded.

"It's fine. There is a village in the north. I believe the child you hold might be from there."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled, bowing. "You have been very helpful."

The two women turned and left the hut. When they were outside, Kagura looked down at the sleeping baby, not looking forward to taking care of it for the next few days.

"We need to give the baby a name! It'll be weird calling it baby or child all the time," Kagome said, smiling. "Do you have any ideas?"

"No..."

"You're no fun! Well... how about Izayoi?"

"Why Izayoi?"

"Izayoi was the name of Inuyasha' mother," the priestess explained, leaning forward to get a better look at the little girl again.

"Here, take Izayoi. I've been holding her for hours," Kagura mumbled.

"You better hold onto to her. I think she likes you better," Kagome suggested, shaking her head.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Oh, come on! Haven't you ever wondered what it was like to take care of a baby?"

"Babies are annoying, loud, and they eat everything in sight," Kagura answered.

"But they're so adorable!" Kagome interrupted, giggling.

"It sounds like you are ready to become a mother any second now," the wind sorceress answered, rolling her eyes.

"We better find Sesshomaru. It's time we left," Kagome commented, looking around for the dog demon.

The baby suddenly woke up and started crying very loudly. It took a moment for Kagura to realize that there was something wrong.

"Kagome... I think the baby has a fever."

The priestess stepped forward and put a hand gently on Izayoi's forehead. When she took her hand away, she frowned. Kagome didn't like this at all. Nodding she turned and the two of them headed the hut that Kagura was staying at.

"We better get her settled in. The important thing that she gets rest and liquids," Kagome explained.

"How do you know all about this?"

"I'm a priestess remember? I also took care of my little brother whenever he got sick. It's something I've learned to do over the years."

They went inside and they put the baby down onto the bed. Kagome got a light blanket and reached into her backpack for a metal cup which she would be using to hold the water for the baby to drink. Sitting down, she took out the thermometer from her backpack and put it in the baby's mouth. Waiting a few moments, she checked the temperature.

"You're were right, Kagura. The baby definitely does have a fever." Kagome said, worriedly. "One of us should stay with Izayoi for the night and watch over her until she gets better."

"Since found her, she is my responsibility. I'll stay. You look exhausted," Kagura muttered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, get some rest."

"Make sure Izayoi gets plenty of sleep and drinks plenty of water. Call me if you think there is any trouble." Kagome said, yawning. "The important thing is that she rests."

"Thank you," Kagura uttered, sitting down on the ground.

After the priestess left, Kagura sat there alone. She sat there and watched the little girl that she had accidentally saved. What would she do if they couldn't find the baby's parents? Would she have to give it up to someone else? Kagura thought about who Izayoi would be safe with.

Izayoi started crying loudly, so Kagura picked her up and held her. As she held her in her arms, Kagura realized how warm she was. When they were traveling back it had rained for a while. This was probably how the baby had gotten the fever. After a few moments, Izayoi stared to fall asleep again. Putting her back down, Kagura folded her arms around her knees thinking about how different her life was now. It felt like only yesterday when she had still been under Naraku's control, still doing horrible things for him. Now things had changed so much. She was traveling with friends.

"Where are you, Sesshomaru?" Kagura muttered, closing her eyes.

…

After sitting there for hours alone, she looked up when the door finally opened again that night. It had started raining hard a hours ago, so she hadn't heard him approaching. Kagura saw that it was the person that she had been on her all night.

"I..." Kagura started, before quickly stopping.

The moment Kagura saw him she wanted to apologize for running off, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't speak.

"Jaken told me that you found a human baby," Sesshomaru uttered, walking inside.

"What? You mean Izayoi?"

"Why have you given her that name?" Sesshomaru said, almost surprised.

"It was Kagome's idea. The name belonged to Inuyasha's mother."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm going to take care of it until I find her parents. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No, of course not."

"Do you want to hold her?" Kagura asked. "I think she is starting to get better."

"What?"

Kagura stepped forward and give Izayoi over to Sesshomaru. The dog demon looked at her for a moment, not saying a single word. The moment the girl was in his arms it woke up and started to cry.

"This child doesn't like me," Sesshomaru uttered, staring down at the baby.

Before Kagura could take back the child, Izayoi started to quiet down. She looked up at Sesshomaru curiously. Without warning the little girl reached up and pulled on a strand of his long hair, startling the great dog demon, and only let go a few seconds later. Izayoi closed her eyes again..

"I've never held a baby before," he said.

"It's not too hard is it?" Kagura asked, rubbing her left arm with her hand. "I think she likes you."

"Kagura, are you going to leave again?" he asked.

"I'm still mad at you for what happened..." the wind sorceress uttered, looking away from him.

"I see," Sesshomaru said, disappointed as he put the baby gently back on the bed.

"You better leave now," Kagura mumbled, turning away. "It... it was nice talking to you again, Sesshomaru."

After Kagura sat back down, she noticed how he was still standing there.

"I will stay here with you," he muttered, putting his right hand on the side of her face.

Before he could say another word, Kagura hurried towards him. Kagura wrapped her arms around his neck. She held onto him for a few moments, wondering why she hadn't done that more often. Kagura let go of him and stared at his golden eyes, thinking about whether she should do something more.

After a few moments they two of them went to sit down on the floor beside each other. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her over to him. Kagura rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Kagura answered, tiredly.

It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

…

The next morning, Kagome quickly got out of bed. After she got changed she went outside. While walking to the hut that Kagura and the baby was in, she noticed how the bad storm had passed. The weather was much better now.

When she was inside, she nearly gasped when she saw Kagura sitting there with Sesshomaru. Had they been sitting there together all night? They looked so adorable together. It didn't seem to anything could separate them.

Carefully moving forward, Kagome went over to get a closer look at the couple. Before she could reach her, Kagome tripped and let out a scream as she crashed onto the ground. The backpack she had brought with her felt extremely heavy at that moment.

Kagome quickly got up after taking something out from her backpack.

"Kagome, what are you-" Kagura started.

There was a flash of light.

"Smile! I love taking pictures of my friends!" Kagome exclaimed, holding the camera in her hand. She felt really lucky to have caught Kagura and Sesshomaru like that.

"Why did you have to do that?" Kagura said, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry! I'll give you two a copy of the picture!" she answered, cheerfully.

Putting the camera away, Kagome quickly went to pick up Izayoi. After checking her temperature, the priestess discovered that baby was much better. Kagura and Sesshomaru had helped the child by watching over her all night. They had done a better job than even Kagome would have.

After they went outside that morning, they saw Jaken waiting for them. Kagura felt her face getting red when she remembered what had happened last night. Kagura and spent the entire night in Sesshomaru's arm. They didn't talk, they just sat there doing nothing. It had been the safest that Kagura had ever felt in her entire life. Kagura didn't know what to say. These feelings were so new to her.

"We are going to the nearest village to find Izayoi's parents. I'll ride with Kagura on the feather," Kagome explained.

They left together. On the way Kagura thought about everything that had happened between her and Sesshomaru. They traveled for a few minutes. It was very warm that morning as she held Izayoi carefully with her left arm.

When they finally arrived at the village, Kagura closed the fan she was holding in her right hand and pointed it towards the ground. The feather lowered and the two women jumped off. The first thing Kagura noticed were all the people lying there on the ground. There were about twenty people scattered on the ground. It looked like they had all suddenly dropped dead while they were all still working. Something horrible had happened.

"What... what happened to everyone?" Jaken asked, fearfully.

Kagome checked on the first woman that she could find. Putting her hand on the woman's neck, she checked for a pulse. It didn't look like she had been killed by anything. There was no blood.

"This woman isn't dead. Her soul had been taken," Kagome muttered, quickly looking back up. "I think Kanna might be here."

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review.**

**The next part is going to be very different from the rest of the story. It'll mostly be about Kanna and Kagura.**


	16. Village

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 16

Kagura was too startled to say anything. Her sister might still be there? As she turned to look around, she saw all the villagers lying on the ground. They had gotten their souls taken by her Kanna. Kagura felt herself trembling with fury. Why? Why had Kanna done something so horrible? Naraku was gone!

"Maybe we should get out of here..." Jaken said, shaking with fear.

"Jaken! You are such a coward!" Kagome said, glaring at the imp.

"It's better being a coward than have your soul stolen!" Jaken retorted, making a face.

"We aren't leaving," Sesshomaru stated.

Kagura knelt down beside Kagome. The only thing she could do was stare at the human woman's body. When had this happened? While Kagura thought about things like that the baby in her arms start stirring.

"I wonder if this woman is the baby's mother..." Kagura muttered.

"We are going to find a way to help them. Don't worry about it." Kagame said, putting a hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"How can we save these humans?" Jaken asked.

"We find Kanna. After that I'm going to shoot an arrow into her mirror, making it crack. That's how I was able to release the souls she had took the last time we fought her." Kagome explained. "We should split into two groups. Jaken come with me. Kagura and Sesshomaru should be in the second group."

"What? Why can't I stay with Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken demanded, furiously.

"Do as she says, Jaken." Sesshomaru ordered.

"Of... of course." Jaken mumbled, hanging his head in defeat.

"We will meet back here in fifteen minutes. Yell if you guys see her. Good luck." Kagome said, turning to leave. Jaken followed after the priestess.

Kagura turned and gazed at Sesshomaru. The dog demon didn't appear to be concerned with the fact that they might meet up with Kanna that morning. Kagura really wished that she could be as calm as he was. It wasn't fair how he could control his emotions so well.

After went into the first house that was nearby, Kagura saw the two people there on the ground. They had been hiding from what was going on outside, but Kanna had still taken their souls.

Kagura was speechless.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What is there to talk about? My sister is a monster." Kagura muttered, bitterly.

"How do you know she did this?"

"What other kind of demons steal souls? I can't think of any!" the wind sorceress uttered, leaving the hut.

The two of them stood outside. Kagura didn't want to see anymore humans. She knew what her sister had done and she didn't need to see anymore evidence. As she stood there, she realized how much she wished that she could run away from all these problems. Kagura wanted to run away with Sesshomaru and live in his castle. She wanted to be happy, but they could never be happy as long as Kanna was out there along with the person that wanted to kill her. These loose ends needed to be taken care of.

"You never told me what your sister was like," Sesshomaru said, glazing at her. "Can you tell me more about her?"

"Kanna was a tool for Naraku. She was nothing more than his weapon." Kagura explained, starting to walk away. Sesshomaru followed her.

"You weren't like her at all."

"No, Kanna and I were complete opposites. I was always thinking about finding a way to get my freedom and running away. Doing what Naraku ordered was Kanna's entire life."

"What do you think she will be like now that Naraku is dead?"

"I don't know. Kanna's entire reason for existing is gone. Maybe she has gone crazy? That could explain why she is hurting humans. Maybe I'll turn out to be just like her."

"Kagura," Sesshomaru interrupted, putting his hand on her face. "You are nothing like that."

"What am I like?"

"You're a good person, Kagura. You helped Kohaku. You protected Rin many times after you came back to life. You are taking care of that baby when you don't have to."

"What am I going to do when I see her?"

Kagura thought about what she needed to do and what she wanted to do. The only sane choice was for her to kill Kanna. But there was apart of her that didn't want to do that. She wanted to find out what was wrong with Kanna, even if that meant more people could get hurt. Kagura didn't want to admit it, but Kanna was the only family that she had left.

That was when it started.

A swarm of demons had appeared in the sky. They had found them. There only seemed to be a few dozen, but there were more not far away. Kagura heard them.

"Damn! How do they keep finding us!" Kagura shouted, spinning around and swinging the fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

Several blades shot forward and slashed a few demons to pieces.

Sesshomaru leapt into the sky and attacked with his claws, tearing a large demon to shreds. As he flew back down, he pulled out the Bakusaiga from the sword sheath. Sesshomaru stared at his targets.

"What are you waiting for?" Kagura demanded.

"I can not attack."

Kagura looked up and saw what was going on. The demons had taken Jaken hostage and using the imp demon as a shield.

"SAVE ME, LORD SESSHOMARU!" Jaken screamed, tears falling down his face.

"I don't believe this..." Kagura uttered.

"Kagura! Get Kagome. Get away."

"But, I-"

"Now!" Sesshomaru yelled, his eyes glowing red.

As Kagura backed away, she let out a yell of frustration. Getting out a feather from her hair, she transformed it, and then got on it. As she was flying away she searched for Kagome. The village was small, so it wouldn't be too hard.

It didn't take Kagura long to finally find the priestess.

There was a little girl, her long silver hair blowing in the wind, standing there in the middle of the village. Kagome was lying on the ground. She had been attacked by the demon!

"Kagura..." Kanna whispered, as she looked up.

"Kanna! Get away from Kagome!" Kagura shouted, flying towards them with the fan in her hand open.

"Dance of Blades!"

The girl was knocked backwards as the blades hit the ground right in front of her. She hit the ground hard. In an instant, Kagura was already standing over her. Kagura glared down at her sister.

"Naraku is gone and you still did this! You attacked these villagers! You attacked Kagome! I'm going to kill you, Kanna. You're a monster." Kagura said, her voice shaking.

From out of nowhere, Kagome appeared. She ran towards the wind sorceress. Kagura turned her head to look at the young woman, angry that her friend was trying to get in her way.

"Kagura! You can't kill your sister!" Kagome yelled, in shock.

Kagura swung the fan, sending a powerful gust of wind at the priestess. It hit Kagome and sent her crashing onto the ground. Kagura turned and stared at Kanna again, rising the fan. This time she wasn't going to hesitate. Without thinking she brought her arm downwards to end her sister's life.

Her arm was stopped in midair. Kagura tried with all of her strength to finish it, but whatever was stopping her was too strong.

Kagura slowly turned her head and saw that Sesshomaru had grabbed onto her wrist at the last moment, before she could do what she had be planning for days, and was now staring at her with his golden eyes. Her eyes were telling her to stop. Kagura was starting to feel all of her anger leave her.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura said, in disbelief.

There was complete silence for the next few seconds. No one spoke a word. After a while someone finally started talking.

"Kanna, why did you try to hurt Kagome?" Kagura demanded, helping Kagome up.

"It was my master's order," Kanna muttered. "He wanted me to capture the priestess."

After a few seconds the demons finally arrived. They flew over to Kanna's side and did something very usual. Instead of attacking the little girl, they stopped there beside her. Kagura couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"What are you talking about? Naraku is dead!" Kagura yelled, angrily.

"I have a new master now. He wants you dead, Kagura." Kanna explained.

Kagura's eyes widen when she realized what was going on. Kanna was there to kill Kagura. The swarm of demons were working for the little girl.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review.**

**Sorry for being away for so long. I've been really busy, but the next updates will be up soon.**


	17. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 17

Kagura froze after hearing Kanna's words. After a few seconds, she felt herself being filled with anger. Sesshoumaru had stopped her and now they would probably end up dead. Taking a step back, she looked around. There were more demons that surrounded them compared to the last time they had been attacked like this. But this time Sesshomaru was there with her from the beginning of the battle. That made the difference. They might be able to get out of there with his help.

"You are working for someone else now?" Kagura asked, suspiciously. "Why?"

"He promised to give me something important if I helped him," the little girl whispered.

Kagura stared at Kanna, wondering who the little girl was talking about. What would Kanna possibly want so badly?

"Ah! This is insane!" Jaken stated, jumping. "You two must be the most dysfunctional family ever!"

Kagome had stepped up to stand beside Kagura.

"Kanna! You have to tell us who the person is that wants to hurt Kagura!" Kagome exclaimed.

One of the demons floating over Kanna's head suddenly dived forward.

Kagome pulled back the string on the bow and let the arrow go. When the arrow hit the demon, it exploded with a bright light, sending pieces flying everywhere. The demons that had been surrounding them began to launch their attacks.

Turning around, Kagome swung the bow like a staff and destroyed another demon that had tried to attack her while her back was turned.

Seeing what was happening, Kagura immediately opened the fan in her right hand, the baby still in her left arms, and glared at the demons by her sister.

"Dance of Blades!"

The blades spun forward and cut three screaming demons to pieces.

Sesshomaru leapt into the air and slashed a large demon to pieces with his poison claws. He remembered the last time they had been attacked like this. This time he wasn't going to be defeated.

His hand reached for the sword at his side.

"Bakusaiga!" he shouted.

The demonic blast was unleashed and several dozen demons were ripped apart. Floating in the air, he looked down and saw the small imp demon.

Jaken stood there frozen, his legs shaking. When the small snake demon went for him, the imp screamed and started to run away. He screamed loudly.

"Help me! Help me!" Jaken screamed, his arms raised over his head as he was being chased.

There was an explosion as something from above blew up the snake demon.

Ah-Un finally flew onto the scene. The two headed dragon blasted several demons away as it landed right on top of the dead creature that had been chasing Jaken. It stood there and growled.

"Get onto the dragon, Kagome! Get out of here while you still can!" Jaken ordered.

Kagome grabbed the back of Jaken's collar and threw him onto the dragon and got on. As she traveled with the creature through the air, she tried to go to Kagura, but there were too many demons. She realized she couldn't help the wind sorceress.

"Go!" Kagura yelled, at the priestess.

"What? No way! I won't leave you two like this!" Kagome shouted, as Ah-Un continued to attack the nearby by demons.

"I don't want to tell Inuyasha how I led you to your death! Get out of here!"

Finally Kagome decided to do what she was told. She had to retreat, but this didn't mean she couldn't come back to rescue her friend.

Kagura blocked the attacking demons and destroyed as many as she could. They would not get the priestess, not while she was still there. After a few seconds Kagura didn't see Kagome anymore. They must have escaped. She quickly searched for Sesshomaru, to tell him that they should retreat. When she did see him, she saw that he was rushing at Kanna.

Sesshomaru swung Bakusaiga at his new target. Kanna raised her mirror at the last second. The blast was absorbed into the mirror. Bakusaiga's blast flew out of the mirror and headed right at Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru's eyes widened at what had happened. At the very last possible moment he brought his sword up to block the attack. There was a powerful impact, like having his body slammed into a wall. He felt pain as he was knocked hard onto the ground.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura cried.

After seeing what had happened, she quickly soared over to where he was lying. She jumped of the feather and rushed to his side. He wasn't dead, but he had been badly hurt. There was blood on the side of his white kimono, like he had been stabbed by several swords. The blast that he had fired at Kanna had been reflected and had hit him and the only reason he had survived was because he had been quick enough to not take the full impact of the attack.

Kagura quickly looked up, realizing how much she was trembling now.

They had lost.

There was no way she could fight off the demons on her own.

"I surrender," Kagura uttered, falling to her knees in defeat.

Kanna moved forward and stopped. She stared at her sister for a moment. There was still an army of demons that surrounded them all, each ready to attack if Kagura made the wrong move.

"You've won. I hope you are happy," Kagura muttered, not able to think anymore.

Kanna didn't say anything. It looked like she was trying to think about what to do next.

"No... I shouldn't kill you yet. You should meet him first. It would be better that way," Kanna said, changing her mind.

"Aren't you going to tell me who wants to kill me? I deserve to know that."

Kagura tried to think of all her enemies and realized how long of a list it was. But she couldn't imagine any demon or human that might want to hurt her so badly. When had she met him? Why did he want her dead so badly?

Instead of telling her anything, Kanna stepped over to where Kagura was at.

"We'll travel on your feather. It'll be faster that way. You will bring Sesshomaru."

Kagura looked down at Sesshomaru and carefully helped him up with her arm. There was no way she would going to leave him there alone. If he died, it would be her fault. Kagura carefully helped him onto the feather as Kanna got on it at the very back. They lifted up into the sky and flew.

"Where are we going?" Kagura asked, curiously.

"Follow the demons. They'll lead you to my new master."

"You new master?" Kagura answered, bitterly. "The first thing you did after coming back to life was find someone else to serve?"

…

The next few hours, they didn't say anything to each other. It started raining, the water hitting her face. Kagura hated when it rained. On the journey Kagura kept thinking about Kagura and Jaken. She really hoped that they had been able to get away and find help. That was the only way she could see herself getting out of this mess.

"Why are you with Sesshomaru?" Kanna asked.

"Sesshomaru is the reason I'm alive," Kagura whispered, staring down at the trees that they flew over.

When they finally arrived at the large castle, Kagura couldn't help but stare at it. It was a place that she had been to before. Naraku had ordered her to go there once. Why was she having such a hard time remembering what she had been there for?

They landed on the ground. A big demon followed after them, carrying Sesshomaru over his shoulder.

Kanna led them through the hallway, and down the steps to someplace under the building. It was like some kind of underground prison. Kagura looked around, fearfully. This place reminded her of those times when she had been locked him by Naraku in a dungeon. They finally arrived at the prison. The door was opened and Kagura walked into the prison, while Sesshomaru was placed onto the floor. Kanna took the baby from Kagura, telling her that she would take care of the girl. The other demon took Kagrua's fan and Sesshomaru's swords away.

When Kanna stepped back, a barrier appeared. Kagura knew that they were trapped there.

The prison under the castle was very dark. There was a sound of dripping water from nearby. Kagura knelt down beside Sesshomaru and checked on him. His eyes were still closed.

"Sesshomaru?" she whispered. "Please wake up. You have to wake up."

...

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Please Review!**


	18. Way Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 18

Kagura knew that they were in trouble. She had been trapped in the dungeon for a few hours now. The cage itself was small with stone bars, and only large enough to hold a few people. There was a crack in the nearby wall which was how she could tell when it was day or night. When she heard someone walking down the steps, she quickly got up and rushed over. Kagura saw that it was Kanna. Kanna was carrying the baby in her arms.

"Kanna! Let us go!" Kagura demanded.

"I can't do that," Kanna answered.

Without thinking Kagura reached forward. Her hand hit the barrier and was burned a little. Kagura quick took her hand away, now more angry than ever.

"How long are you going to keep us here?" Kagura asked.

"Until my master gets back."

Kanna turned and left, leaving them alone.

When she was gone, Kagura went back to check on Sesshomaru. The dog demon was still resting. Kagura was glad that he seemed to be slowly healing from all of his terrible wounds. What was great about Sesshomaru was how tough he was.

Just when she was about to turn to go back to where she had been waiting, his eyes opened.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura uttered, surprised.

The wind sorceress quickly leaned over to look at him. Other then his damaged armor and a kimono that was a little tattered, he didn't seem to be near death anymore.

"Kagura? Where are we?" he asked, curiously.

"I'm not sure. We are prisoners," she mumbled. "Can you get up?"

Kagura got close to him and tried to pull him up. He didn't move even a little.

"What are you made of? Stone?" Kagura commented, making a face.

"Let me go, Kagura."

Kagura slowly let him back down, so he was lying again on the floor. She stood up and crossed her arms. How long was he going to be like this?

"We have to get out of her before Kanna's new master gets back!"

Sesshomaru closed his eyes again which alarmed Kagura. Moving back to where he was, she sat down beside him. Her mind was on what they were going to do.

"Have you been in place like this before, Kagura?"

"When I was working for Naraku, he sometimes put me in a dungeon whenever he felt like I misbehaved. I know that it was eight years ago, but it feels like yesterday." she uttered, lowering her head.

Before she knew what was going on, he had moved a hand over to hers. Was he trying to tell her that he was there for her? She looked away from him, wishing they could leave that place.

"Did you find out anything from Kanna?"

"I... I don't know what's wrong with her. Kanna only followed Naraku. What could she want so badly that she is willing to turn on me?"

"Where is the baby?"

"Kanna has her. The baby will be safe," Kagura answered.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. We have to get out of here, Sesshomaru."

When Kagura didn't hear a response, she looked back down at the dog demon. He had closed his eyes and was resting again. Kagura realized that he would heal faster if she didn't bother him.

Staring at him, she bent down until her face was close to his. Kagura kissed him on the face. When she was done she was glad to see that he hadn't realized what she had done. Kagura went back to the wall to wait. They were going to get out of there. They had to.

...

Sometime later, Kagura woke up again by something crying. This time it was darker which meant that night had arrived. She quickly turned around and saw that the baby girl was now there inside with them. Kagura went to pick her up. As she tried to calm her down, she realized what was going on.

Was she being punished by being locked up in there?

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked. "Are you awake?"

The dog demon opened his eyes. With one sudden motion, he slowly got up. All of his injuries looked like they had been healed.

"So Kanna left the human in here with us?"

Sesshomaru left her side and went straight for the barrier. There were sparks as he hit the wall of energy. He seemed to stop as he was pushed back by an invisible force. Sesshomaru finally stepped back, looking overwhelmed. His eyes were narrowed.

"What happened?" she asked.

"The barrier was put up by someone with spiritual powers."

"What?" Kagura asked. "Are you saying a human did this?"

Sesshomaru nodded, turning around.

"I've failed," he replied.

"We will find some other way to get out of here. That's the important part."

"Kagura. Can I ask you a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why did you kiss me a few hours ago?"

"What? You... you were awake?" she stared, surprised.

"I was never asleep."

"I wanted to. Do… do you have a problem with that?" Kagura said, terrified.

She was rather embarrassed at having been caught like that, but she didn't regret doing it. No way was she going to pretend like it never happened.

As she watched him, she realized that he was his usual self. Sesshomaru didn't say anything to her. He seemed to be thinking about what to do next. Kagura sighed. What Kagome had told her had been right. Sesshomaru really was terrible with women.

...

Kagome let out a loud scream. The two headed dragon she was riding was shooting through the sky as the small pack of demons pursued them. Kagome turned back and saw that Jaken was as frightened as she was.

"Can't this thing move any faster?" Kagome yelled, shaking the reins.

"Ah-Un! You heard the human! Move! Our lives depend on it!" Jaken ordered.

The two headed dragon made a sound and suddenly dropped to the ground. It stopped and landed onto the grass. Kagome quickly jumped off while Jaken fell out and slammed onto the ground.

"Ah-Un! What... what are you doing?" Jaken yelled, horror. "This is no time to eat grass!"

Kagome reached behind her and saw that she only had one arrow left. She picked up the bow and aimed it at the pack of demons they had been chasing after them. There were still too many of them.

"Jaken! Get ready. We have to fight back."

"We are going to die aren't we?" Jaken said, tears falling down his face.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

Thanks halloween265, nequam-tenshi, and Keeper for reviewing the last chap.


	19. Helpless

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 19

Kagome stood there and watched the demons that were after her. There was a small army in the sky and she was almost out of arrows. The only people there that could help her were Jaken and Ah-Un. She had a feeling that she would be the first to die, if survival depended on luck. What did she always end up in these situations? It wasn't fair.

Pushing those thoughts away, she tried to put on a brave face. She was a real priestess now not a scared schoolgirl.

"We are not going to die!" Kagome yelled, thinking about how they were going to get out of this mess.

The first demon was almost on top of her, when she slipped and few backward, onto Jaken. Jaken let out a small scream of pain.

"Ah! Get off! What are you doing?"

"Sorry!"

As Kagome tried to get off of Jaken, she looked for the arrow that she had dropped. But it was gone. Somehow she had lost it! Realizing that she was now dead meat, she realized she was shaking.

A large snake like demon lunged at her from above, knocking her hard onto the ground. She felt something in her arm break. Kagome let out a yell of pain. Everything else on her mind had been pushed away by the injury that she had gotten.

"Inuyasha, I love you." she whispered, knowing that this was it.

She closed her eyes, ready for death.

But it didn't come.

Kagome opened her eyes, confused at what was going on. Then she saw what was happening. Instead of killing them, the demons were starting to leaving. They were going!

"Wha... what's going on?"

"Their master must be calling them back," Jaken said, looking very relieved. "We're saved!"

Jaken rushed over to Ah-Un, who was still eating the grass on the ground. Without thinking Jaken kicked the animal hard on the leg. Jaken was furious.

"We almost died because of you! How dare-"

Jaken let out a scream as Ah-Un whipped Jaken with it's tail. The imp was knocked into the air. With a yell he slammed back onto the ground with loud crash.

"Jaken!" Kagome said, rushing forward while holding her left arm. It still hurt.

"I guess I deserved that..." Jaken murmured.

"We have to get out of here before those demons changed their minds! We need help!"

"Help?" Jaken said, confused. "From who?"

"I think we should go back for Inuyasha. If we have enough time after that we should also try to find Miroku and Sango."

"So you are bring back the whole gang?"

"I'm serious! We need help if we are going to rescue Kagura and Sesshomaru from that horrible place!"

"What... what if Sesshomaru is already dead?" Jaken said, tears in his eyes.

"Don't say that! They are okay! They have to be..." Kagome said, glaring at him. "Let's go."

Jaken jumped to his feet, feeling a little better. As he ran over to Ah-Un, he pulled on the reins to led it over to Kagome. Helping the priestess on, Jaken pointed the two headed dragon in a direction. They were going back to Inuyasha's village.

...

Sesshomaru stood there in the dark prison and waited. He was waiting for the first opportunity to break out of there and get Kagura to safety. He had a feeling he could do it right then, but he was waiting. He wanted to see who it was that wanted to hurt his Kagura first. That was the only reason they were still standing there. There was no way he was going to let her die again, while he watched helplessly.

As he stared at the barrier, he turned to Kagura. The woman was sleeping. They had been there for hours now, and most of Sesshomaru's injuries had healed.

Sesshomaru thought about the kiss that he had gotten from Kagura. It had been a way for her to thank him. Had she just wanted to show him how worried she had been about him?

He put a hand on her face and let it fall down.

"Kagura."

Kagura made a small sound in her sleep.

With a few steps, he was already by her side. He woke her up by putting a hand on her shoulder. When Kagura finally opened her eyes, she had a scared look on her face. Sesshomaru realized what had been happening.

"You were having a nightmare weren't you?" he asked.

"I dreamt that you were missing and I wasn't able to find you." Kagura muttered, looking away. "Silly isn't it?"

"I will not leave you. I promised that we would be together didn't I?"

Kagura nodded getting up, with the baby in her arms.

They both turned to look at the opening when Kanna arrived. Kanna stood outside the cage and stared at them for a moment, before finally speaking.

"Kagura, my master wants to talk to you," Kanna uttered.

"I will be going with her," Sesshomaru interrupted.

Kanna didn't say reply at first, but she nodded.

"I don't think he would have a problem with that..."

The barrier was dropped and the cage door was opened. Sesshomaru was the first to walk into the hallway, while Kagura followed after him. While they were walking up the steps, Sesshomaru looked around for any signs of danger, but there was none. It seemed safe for now.

When they were finally got out of there, they took the steps up to a normal looking castle. It looked like a castle that belonged to any kind of ordinary human lord. Kagura glanced around, feeling strange. Had she been there before?

When they finally stepped outside on that cloudy day onto the large courtyard, they saw a single man waiting for there, his back was turned to them. From what Kagura could see, the man had long dark hair and wore the black robes of a monk. It was a human. A human had been responsible for the hell that she had gone through these past few days?

Kagura suddenly realized that she knew him. She had met him before.

"Kagura. I'm glad that Kanna decided to spare your life. It was a better idea to talk to you than kill you."

"You will pay for trying to kill Kagura!" Sesshomaru said, his eyes turning red. With inhuman speed, he was already halfway to the human.

"Bakusaiga!"

At the very last moment Sesshomaru threw himself to his left, barely avoiding the huge blast of demonic energy. The sword blast had almost killed him.

"Mother," he said, as he landed onto the ground, astonished.

Sesshomaru stared at the woman standing there holding his weapon. Her mind seemed like it was in another place. She was being controlled. The lady didn't seem like she was happy to be there, but she wasn't backing down. She looked back up. For the first time since Kagura met her, the dog demoness wasn't smiling.

"I can't let you to hurt him," The lady answered.

Kagura tried to get out her wrists free from the ropes that tied her hands together, but she couldn't do anything. Even if she could get free, she didn't have here fan. Sesshomaru was on his own. Instead of killing her, the human had decided to do something worst. He was going force her to watch the person she loved get killed.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Thanks to these people for the comments.**

halloween265, nequam-tenshi, a-NASTYsia, keeper


	20. Ally

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 20

Kagome and Jaken had been flying on Ah-Un for several minutes now. They had left the castle and had began to head straight for the village that Inuyasha lived in. It wouldn't take long to get there. The creature called Ah-Un was quite fast.

"Lord Sesshomaru is dead!" Jaken cried, very loudly.

"Shut up! Sesshomaru and Kagura are not dead!" Kagome exclaimed, hitting Jaken hard on the head.

As she looked around, Kagome began to realize how close they were getting. The trees and hills were starting to become more and more familiar. They were almost there.

"They aren't dead..." Kagome repeated, not knowing what to think.

Suddenly Ah-Un made his way back to the ground.

"Hey! What are you doing? We aren't there yet!" Jaken yelled, shaking his fist.

They dropped to the ground that was nothing but a field of grass. Kagome glanced around, wondering why there had stopped there? She got off the creature and studied the area.

"Why did we stop?"

There was some rustling in the bushes nearby.

"Oh no! The demon army found us!" Jaken screamed, like a baby.

Kagome took out her bow, and stopped when she remembered that she had no more arrows.

He leaped out of the trees and landed right beside her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, happily. Kagome leapt forward and threw her arms around the person that she loved the most in the world.

"Kagome! Do you know how long I've been searching for you?!" he shouted.

Kagome felt herself crying loudly.

"Inuyasha! I was so scared!" she answered.

Pushing those thoughts away, she started kissing him on the mouth. That was the only thing she wanted to do at that moment. Her heart started beating twice as fast as she felt her lips on his.

"I hate to be the one to interrupt this heartwarming reunion and all... but Lord Sesshomaru is in trouble!" Jaken interrupted, shaking his arms.

"What is going on?" Inuyasha asked, confused.

Kagome spent the next few seconds explaining what had happened and how her friends needed help.

"What?" Inuyasha stated, looking furious.

"We need your to help us save Sesshomaru and Kagura!" Kagome yelled.

"I'm not helping!" Inuyasha answered.

"Inuyasha! How can you say that? Sesshomaru is your brother!"

"Do you remember the last time I helped him? He punched me in the face! That bastard!" Inuyasha growled.

"So you are just going to leave our friends to die! I can't believe you!"

Inuyasha turned around and folded his arms across his chest. He wasn't going to back down.

Kagome went over to where he was standing.

"I'm not helping that bastard!" Inuyasha said, his head his still turned away from them.

The priestess knew what she had to do. When she reached where he was sitting she put a hand on his arm. It was time to try to find a way to convince him.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome started, sweetly.

"What?" he answered, nervously

"JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" Kagome exploded, grabbing the front of Inuyasha's red kimono and shaking him roughly. "SESSHOMARU IS YOUR BROTHER! KAGURA IS OUR FRIEND! YOU WILL COME BACK AND SAVE THEM!"

Inuyasha stared at her in terror.

"I... I'll go."

"What a scary girl!" Jaken said, rushing to hide behind Ah-Un. He felt himself trembling in fear.

Kagome let the dog demon's kimono go. As she looked around she saw that there was an arrow stuck in a tree. Kagome took the one arrow that she had found. She would need that.

"You're hurt. Let me check out that arm," Inuyasha said, looking down at it.

"I just banged it. Nothing broken," she explained, putting her hand away. "You better carry me. There isn't much room on Ah-Un."

Inuyasha helped Kagome onto his back and they started back. They were going back to the castle. They would go back to help their friends.

"Please be alive," Kagome whispered, hoping they would be able to get there in time.

...

Kagura tried to get her hands free from the ropes, but she couldn't do it. As she looked to her left she saw the two dog demons staring at each other. Who would make the first move? She wanted to pull Sesshomaru away from that place, they had to run. It seemed like the only thing they could do.

Suddenly Sesshomaru leapt into the air, and the Lady moved right in front of him, grabbing onto his neck. He tried to get free, but he knew that she was stronger than he was because she was much older. She shoved him back to the ground. The two of the slammed hard onto the roof, sending debris flying everywhere. They began fighting inside the building.

Looking around Kagura tried to find some way to cut the ropes on her hands. She needed to get free.

As she looked around, she saw that the monk that she had seen a few moments ago was no longer there.

While searching for anyway to get free, she noticed Kanna nearby. Without thinking she rushed over to her sister. The little girl held the baby in her arms along with Kagura's fan.

"Kanna! Untie me right now!" Kagura demanded, angrily.

"I can't do that," Kanna answered, coldly.

Kagura was so desperate that she almost began to beg, but she didn't. She wasn't Naraku's servant anymore. If she was going to get out of there, she needed to think of some kind of plan.

The wind sorceress dropped to the ground.

She grabbed a sharp rock that she had seen earlier, as the crashing sounds happened from somewhere behind them. Sesshomaru and his mother were going destroy the entire castle and its buildings if it went on for much longer.

"Why are you doing this? Why are you helping someone that wants to kill me?" Kagura asked, hoping to distract Kanna for a little while.

Carefully, Kagura began to cut the ropes with the sharp rock, her back facing away from Kanna. If she was going to get out of there, it would be up to her.

"Naraka is gone, Kagura. The monk promised to give me what I wanted the most in the world if I helped him."

"You are a fool for believing him, Kanna!" Kagura growled, finally free. A few seconds later, she knew what she had to do.

Kagura rushed ahead and jumped at Kanna, grabbing back the large fan that Kanna had been holding. Her fan was now back in her hands. She would fight.

"What are you going to do?" Kanna asked.

"I'm not going to stand here and let the person I love get killed."

Kagura opened the fan and took out a feather from her hair. With one wave, she was already flying over to where Sesshomaru was fighting his mother. The two dog demons had jumped back onto the roof.

The closer she got, the more danger she was putting herself into, but she didn't care. Kagura had to do something. There had to be some way to help Sesshomaru.

When she saw Sesshomaru, she noticed that he had been injured. His shoulder had been slashed at by claws, and it was bleeding. But he was still fighting and somehow ignoring the pain.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled, floating over to where he was standing. The roof that he was on was damaged in several places, and looked like it would collapse at any moment.

"Get out of here, Kagura." Sesshomaru ordered.

"If you think I'm going to run, you're crazy!"

Sesshomaru's mother was floating over them, like a bird going after its prey. She lunged at them.

Sesshomaru met her in midair, grabbing her right wrist. At that moment he realized he could have ripped his attacker's arm off, but he just couldn't do it. Instead he grabbed the other sword that his mother had at her belt, the Tenseiga. Sesshomaru felt a hard punch to the side of his face where sent him flying back. He slammed onto the ground.

Kagura flew over to Sesshomaru, jumping off the feather, and then rushing over to where he was lying.

"Sesshomaru!"

She turned back where she here the sound of Bakusaiga being used again. The blast of demonic energy flew at them. She stood there frozen, knowing that they were as good as dead. But at the very last second, Sesshomaru got in front of her and held out Tenseiga to block the attack. The demonic blast went around them harmlessly.

Tenseiga had saved their lives.

Sesshomaru stood there still holding the sword. His mother was floating over them, watching for his next move.

"What are we going to do?" Kagura asked, worriedly.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Some important things will to be happening in next few chapters. Kagura will also learn more about the person that wants to hurt her.**

Thanks for reviews! halloween265, Ria Everwood, Drakthul, DinosaursgoRawr101, Keeper!


	21. Broken

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 21

Inuyasha knew that they were close. He could smell the scent of another dog demon nearby. Narrowing his eyes, he started running faster. He could hear the clanging of swords as people fought in the distance. Inuyasha leaped over the wall and landed inside the place that was his next battleground. After putting Kagome down, he pulled out the Tessaiga and ran to where Sesshomaru and Kagura were at.

At that moment he saw Sesshomaru's mother for the first time. At first he couldn't believe what he was actually seeing, a female dog demon.

He had not believed that she had really existed until that moment.

The mother looked very young, and more like Sesshomaru's sister than mother

"So you're still alive, Sesshomaru? I can't say that I'm surprised," Inuyasha uttered.

"Inuyasha! You... you're here," Kagura said, surprised.

"We would have come sooner if Inuyasha hadn't made things so difficult!" Kagome interrupted, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"What does Kagome mean by that?" Kagura asked suspiciously.

"I'm here, damn it! Isn't that all that matters?" he growled, shaking his head.

"I don't need your help," Sesshomaru interrupted, stepped over to Inuyasha.

"Shut up! I'm don't care if you want my help or not. If you and Kagura die then I'll never hear the end of it from Kagome!"

"Why do you always making me out to be the nagging wife?!" Kagome screamed, loudly.

Jaken sighed.

"Do you two do anything besides argue?" the imp whispered, rolling his eyes.

Sesshomaru's mother lunged towards Sesshomaru to cut him to pieces with the sword that she held, but he was able to get up Tenseiga in time and parry the attack.

Sesshomaru turned to his right and saw Inuyasha jump up and swung the Tessaiga at the attacker. Instead of hitting anyone, she was able to move out of the way.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled.

The Tessaiga hit the ground, sending a powerful wave of energy forward.

The lady jumped and evaded the attack. As she floated over them, she glanced around and saw the new people that had arrived onto the scene. They wouldn't be a problem for her.

While running towards his opponent, Inuyasha jumped and tried to stop her without killing her. He wanted to end this quickly. He was just about to reach her when she backed away a little and ripped at him with her claws. Inuyasha got up the sword in time to block the attack, which felt like a large boulder smashing against the blade. His arms hurt from impact.

Sesshomaru thought about what he needed to do.

"What are you doing?" Kagura yelled, turning to Sesshomaru. "Stop trying to protect me! You can't win this fight if you can't concentrate solely on your mother!"

"You might die..." Sesshomaru muttered.

"We will die if you don't find a way to stop your mother! Now help Inuyasha!"

Sesshomaru didn't say a word. Instead he flew to where the battle was taking place.

...

Jaken stared at the sky at the three dog demons that were fighting. What was he going to do now? There was no way he could actually save his master from the mother! The only person that they could depend on now was Inuyasha.

He turned and saw that Kagome was still holding the bow. She was trying to be accurate for once!

"What are you waiting for?" Jaken demanded. "Shoot!"

"I can't!"

"What do you mean you can't?" Jaken yelled, jumping.

"I don't want to miss."

"You have to take the shot. I know that it is horrible that you must kill Lord Sesshomaru's mother, but you have no choice. My master's life is on the line."

"Be quiet, Jaken!" Kagome yelled, glaring at him. "Interrupt me one more time and I'll shoot this arrow at you!"

Jaken yelp in terror and ran to hide behind a large rock. He wasn't going to die that day. Not like that.

Jaken stared at Kagura. All of their problems were because of her! He hated how all the demons had started attacking them because of the wind sorceress, but what could he do? His master had decided to protect Kagura.

He grumbled while trying to find a way to help his master.

...

Sesshomaru was watching his mother carefully, trying to come up with a plan to take her down.

"You take her on the left, I'll take her on the right," Sesshomaru ordered.

"Wait! What?" Inuyasha yelled, not believing Sesshomaru had some kind of plan.

There was a flash of movement as Sesshomaru made his way around his mother. He had to do this fast.

Inuyasha started moving quickly, jumping over the buildings of the castle, towards the woman floating there. They were going try attacking the women from two different sides.

The closer that he got, the more that he began to realize that something was wrong. Why wasn't she moving? The mother was acting like she knew what they were going to do, but she was doing nothing to get herself to safety.

Inuyasha clenched his teeth as he jumped at her.

"Adamant Barrage!"

Diamond spears shot forth. The mother knocked the spears away with the sword, just as Sesshomaru appeared from out of nowhere behind her. Sesshomaru swung the Tenseiga hard and knocked the Bakusaiga away from his mother's hand, and went to take his mother by the neck with his left hand, intending to restrain her.

At the very last moment she stopping him by grasping his left wrist and grabbing Tenseiga's blade.

The two floated there for a moment.

The mother reached forth and snapped Tenseiga in half with her hand and drove her claws hard into Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru felt a staggering pain below his right shoulder. When she pulled her bloody hands away, he felt himself falling.

"SESSHOMARU!" Inuyasha yelled, in horror

...

Not knowing what he was going to do now, Inuyasha made one last attempt to end the fight. He flung himself at the mother, but she grabbed him in the neck before he could get to her. As he felt his throat being squeezed, he suddenly felt her gasp like she had been struck.

Inuyasha pulled himself away and saw that the mother had been hit in the back by an arrow. Kagome must have finally attacked when she had gotten the opportunity.

As they fell, Inuyasha made sure to catch the mother. The woman was now unconscious.

...

Kagome couldn't believe her arrow had hit her mark! She was happy about that, but also very worried about her brother-in-law. It looked like Sesshomaru had been badly injured in the fight.

When she was about to run to where her friends were, she felt someone grabbing her arm. Someone put a hand over her mouth before Kagome could scream for help.

After Inuyasha finally landed, he started searching for Kagome. She had been standing there one minute and then she was gone.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, putting the mother down onto the ground. "Kagome! Where are you?"

Inuyasha knew that the arrow had been a sealing arrow, exactly like the one Kikyo used on you to pin him to the tree. It was important to Kagome that didn't hurt Sesshomaru's mother

"Kagome!"

After looking around, Inuyasha finally found Jaken lying there on the ground under the tree.

"Where is she?" Inuyasha demanded, grabbing the imp.

"Another demon took Kagome right after she fired the arrow! I couldn't stop him!" Jaken said, loudly.

Kagome had been taken.

At that moment Inuyasha badly wanted to go after the person that had taken the one he loved. The two of them quickly rushed over to Kagura and Sesshomaru first. Kagura was kneeling there beside the dog demon, still holding him in her arms like he was a child.

"How is he?" Inuyasha asked, putting hand gently on Kagura's shoulder.

"Sesshomaru's dead," Kagura uttered, tears in her eyes.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Is Sesshomaru really dead? What will Kagura do now?**

Ria Everwood: Kagura can be very sweet, when she isn't trying to always be tough.

DinosaursgoRawr101: Yeah, Jaken is right! Kagome is scary.

Drakthul: Naraku with a frying pan would scare me. I'd be thinking that he was trying to eat me.

Keeper: Yeah, some things never change.

nequam-tenshi; Where is Rin? Probably hanging out with Kohaku in Inuyasha's village. I'm probably going to bring her back in a later chapter.


	22. Cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 22

Kagura held Sesshomaru in her arms. She had been holding him for what seemed like hours, not ready to let go. Inuyasha and Jaken were watching her but she didn't care. The only thing on her mind was not leaving him behind. Kagura put her head against Sesshomaru's chest, feeling like nothing in the world mattered anymore.

"Kagura..." Inuyasha whispered, not knowing what to say.

"This all your fault, Kagura! Those demons were after you. If you hadn't been brought back to life my master would still be alive!" Jaken shouted.

"Jaken! Shut up!" Inuyahas shouted.

"No, Jaken is right," Kagura murmured, still in shocked. "I should have been left dead."

"Kagura! Saying those things won't help anyone right now!" Inuyasha answered. "Sesshomaru is gone, but-"

"He was the only one that cared about me," the wind sorceress interrupted. "I should have told him how I felt about him..."

Kagura felt the tears in her eyes.

"What are we going to do now?" Jaken asked, crying. His master was gone.

"We have to find Kagome. I don't think anything has happened yet, but we need to get moving."

There was the sound of footsteps from somewhere nearby. Kagura quickly turned head and saw the woman standing there, Sesshomaru's mother.

Inuyasha pulled out the Tessaiga and glared at her.

"Damn! The arrow didn't work!" he exclaimed, getting ready for another fight.

"I'm not going to hurt you," The mother answered. "The spell that was controlling me has stopped working."

"I thought you had been sealed by the arrow?" Inuyasha commented, putting the sword away.

"Such an arrow can not seal me," the mother muttered, glancing at the ground.

In a flash of movement, the mother was already by Sesshomaru's side.

"Give him to me," the mother ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Kagura asked.

"I'm going to see if my son is dead or not," the Lady answered.

Kagura reluctantly let go, allowing the other woman take Sesshomaru. As she sat there she stared at them, hoping that she had been wrong.

"His heart had stopped and he stopped breathing," Kagura explained, trembling.

The mother took off the damaged armor that Sesshomaru wore until he was just wearing his white kimono. As she held him, she closed his eyes trying to sense something that might have been there.

"His heart hasn't stopped beating. It has just slowed. When dog demons are near death, our bodies change so we can heal quicker."

"Sessshomaru... isn't dead?"

Kagura quickly glanced down at him.

"He was badly injured. If it wasn't for your priestess breaking the spell, I might have killed him."

"What can we do? How can we help him?" Jaken demanded, jumping.

"We need to take him back to my castle. I have healers that might help."

Kagura quickly turned and stared at Inuyasha. It was obvious that the other dog demon was glad to hear this news, but he was trying hard not let them see the emotions on his face. Inuyasha folded his arms.

"I had a feeling he wouldn't die so easily. He has a thick head," Inuyasha uttered, turning around.

"We need to leave now. If he doesn't get help from my men, he will die," The mother urged. "My son can not heal from these wounds that I made on his own."

"I have to find Kagome. I can't let anything happen to her!" Inuyasha yelled.

"She could be any where by now!" Jaken stated.

"I don't care! I have to search for her."

"We have to go our separate ways, Inuyasha," Kagura said, getting up. "I have to stay with Sesshomaru."

"Looks like it. When he heals, I will appreciate it if you went looking for Kagome too."

"Of course," Kagura said.

Kagura wanted to go with Inuyasha, but she knew that she couldn't. At least not with Sesshomaru like this.

Inuyasha nodded and turned to leave. As he ran off he jumped over the walls that surrounded the castle, leaving Kagura there with Sesshomaru's mother and Jaken. Kagura stared at the Lady, wondering if there was anything she could do to help.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kagura asked.

"No, it will be up to me. Let us get moving."  
...

They arrived at the castle after a few hours of traveling. On the trip, Kagura checked on Sesshomaru several times, but he always seemed the same, like he was dead. If his mother hadn't been there, they probably would have buried his body without realizing that he was still alive. Kagura shuddered at the thought.

"When I get there I'm going to have a big meal and a long bath!" Jaken yelled, happily.

Kagura pointed the fan that she held to her right.

They finally go to the castle and were all met by the legion of guards.

"My Lady! You are back? We thought you went missing a few days ago since you never told-"

"As you can see I'm fine. These our my guest. Treat them as you would treat me," the mother ordered.

The leader of the guards nodded and began to escort Jaken and Kagura way.

"Kagura, I want to speak with you alone."

Kagura turned and stared at the other woman. For a moment she realized that she was probably in danger. It was her fault that Sesshomaru had gotten into this mess in the first place. Kagura reluctantly went over to face the other woman, while trying to be brave.

Without saying anything, the Lady started heading to one of the nearby buildings. Kagura tried to follow and realized how slow she was in comparison. When they were inside, Kagura saw that the mother staring at a large painting on the wall. The painting was of a giant dog fighting a large dragon.

"My son needs several days of rest before he can heal from his wounds," the mother explained. "I almost killed him during the battle."

"I want to stay here with him."

"You can stay if you want. Do you now what this painting is about?" the lady asked.

Kagura shook her head.

"This painting shows my husband fighting a dragon named Ryukotsusei. Because of this battle my husband suffered terrible wounds and died."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm telling you this because I want you to know that my son is not invincible," the mother explained.

The mother turned and glared at Kagura. There was a deadly look on her face.

"You are the reason my son has been constantly attacked by demons lately. You are also the reason why I was forced into attacking him."

"I'm sorry about what happened to your son," Kagura said, shaking. "Are you going to kill me?"

For a moment the mother stared into Kagura's eyes. When she looked away something on her face changed.

"I have a question you, Kagura."

"What?"

"Do you love my son?"

"I love him. I didn't realize how much until after I thought he was dead," Kagura said, looking at the ground.

"If you love him then where are my grandchildren?" the mother asked.

Kagura felt her face getting red.

"Why... why do you want grandchildren so badly?" Kagura questioned, wanting to know.

"It is time for Sesshomaru to have an heir," she answered. "Raising Sesshomaru was also one of the best parts of my life. I want him to have that experience."

"I don't know the first thing to being a mother."

"You have to learn most of the rules along the way."

"I found a human baby not long ago."

"You found a human baby?" the lady asked, interested.

"I looked after the little girl for a few days," Kagura continued. "My sister has her now. I hope that she is okay."

"You must be worried about Sesshomaru. You should check up on him," the mother said, raising a hand.

A servant appeared and nodded.

"She will take you to his room."

Kagura followed the servant, thinking about what she had heard from Sesshomaru's mother. She had never realized until then that Sesshoumaru could actually die. Thinking about a world without him was difficult to do. Kagura promised herself that she wouldn't be wasting anymore time now. She was going to make Sesshoamaru her mate.

...

They had been traveling for days now. Kagome, with her hands tied behind her, followed after Kanna as she was being led somewhere. Every once in a while Kagome would look back, hoping that her friends had found them, but that never happened. They must have been miles away by now. Where was Kanna taking her? How much trouble was she in?

"Why are you doing all this?" Kagome asked, upset. "Naraku is gone! You don't have to do horrible things anymore!"

Kanna didn't say a word.

"You know that Kagura is alive right? You can be with your sister again! Don't you want that?" Kagome asked.

As they climbed a hill, Kagome glanced around. Where were they headed?

A while later, she saw the village. It was the demon slayer's village, the same place that Sango was from.

They walked through the broken wall, and Kagome saw all the graves there. Sango had buried nearly her entire family and all of her old friends in that place. The only people that from village that were still alive was Sango and her brother.

Kagome stopped when they finally arrived at the entrance to the cave that had Priestess Midoriko's body inside. Why were they there? They stood outside of the cave and Kagome to saw the man that was waiting for them. His back was turned to her, so she couldn't see his face.

"I brought her like you asked me to," Kanna muttered.

As they stood there, Kagome felt her heartbeat quicken. She was in danger. That was starting to become very obvious. The priestess felt Kanna grabbing onto her hand, keeping her from running.

The man turned around to face her.

"Naraku!" Kagome yelled, in horror.

He was wearing the black robes of a monk, but that man looked exactly like her former enemy. He had long black hair and the same expression of a human lord looking down at everything around him. The only thing that she thought was strange was that his eyes were brown instead of red.

"He is not Naraku..." Kanna muttered.

"What are you talking about? He looks exactly like him!" Kagome answered.

Kagome backed away and wondering how Naraku had come back to life. They had to be the same man or twins. They looked so much alike. Staring at him, she realized she didn't sense anything demonic about him. He was human.

"My name Michio," he said.

"You're the one that has been trying to kill Kagura aren't you? You are a horrible person! You know that right?" Kagome yelled, trying to get free from Kanna's grasp.

"What are you going to do to me?"

It was at that moment that Kagome finally understood that Michio wanted something inside Midoriko's cave. Did he want her get it for him? Kagome tried to think of a way to escape, but she knew that she was trapped.

"You are going to help me kill Kagura," Michio stated, looking into the cave.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**Who is this man that looks so much like Naraku? What does he want with Kagome and Kagura?**

**There is going to be some more Kagura/Sesshomaru romance in the next chapter. It will also be about what happens to Kagome.**

Thanks for the reviews!

nequam-tenshi, halloween265, Drakthul, DinosaursgoRawr101, Ria Everwood, Keeper, 55mani


	23. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 23

Kagome went into the cave that held the body of Priestess Midoriko and the demons that she fought until her death. She didn't know what was going to happen. The only thing she knew that the first chance that she got, she had to get out of there. Somehow she needed to find help and warn her friends about what was going to happen.

"You know that I won't help you right? Whatever plan you are thinking of, it won't work!" Kagome shouted, shaking her head.

The monk didn't speak. Instead he made her walk faster into the cave.

When they finally arrived at the place were the dead Priestess was frozen like a statue, Kagome frowned. It had been so long since she had been there. This was where the Shikon Jewel had first appeared, where the demon slayers had first found it, the place where everything had started.

Kagome turned to the man that held her captive. While he looked exactly like Naraku, he had not harmed her yet. What was he going to do once he got what he wanted?

"It isn't here," Kanna muttered, walking up to Midoriko. The little girl stared at the dead woman.

"What? What isn't here?" Kagome asked, confused.

"Have you heard the story of Priestess Midoriko and how she died?" Michio asked.

"Of course. Midoriko was a very powerful priestess who sacrificed herself to beat these powerful demons. When she died, the Shikon Jewel fell from of her body."

"Yes, I've been looking for this place for a long time."

"Are you looking for the Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked, shaking her head. "You won't be able to find it! The Shikon Jewel disappeared after we beat Naraku! It is no longer in this world."

"What would I do with such a thing?" Michio muttered. "I'm looking for something more useful."

Kagome didn't know what he was trying to say. What was more valuable than the Shikon Jewel?

Kagome went back to looking at the statue that had once been Midoriko's body. Nothing seemed to be strange, until she stated staring long enough. There was something glowing from her body. As she stood there, frozen in disbelief, she believed that it was the Jewel Shard.

"You see it, don't you?"

"I don't know what you are talking about..." Kagome answered, lying.

Michio went forward and put in hand into the statue at where Kagome at be looking at. It took him a moment to pull out the small blade.

He glanced at the blade for a long time. When he was finally done, he turned and faced Kagome.

It was at that moment, Kagome understood what was going to happen. She began stepping away from him.

No longer caring what was going to happened next, she started to move as fast as she could. Kagome ran through the cave and headed to the exit. She had to get out of there!

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted, hoping that the dog demon would hear her. "Help!'

After Kagome got out of the cave, she rushed through the demon slayer's village. She rushed through the graves towards the wall. Somehow she would get out of there. It was her once chance.

Kagome tripped on something on the ground and fell hard onto the dirt. As she was lying there on the ground, she tried to get up fast. She was going to get caught. Before she could get back on her feet he had already caught up to her.

"I'm sorry," he started.

"Please don't do this..." Kagome uttered, not wanting him to see how scared she was.

He took her hand and cut her palm with the blade. Kagome felt something being torn away from her soul, and she passed out.

...

Kagome began to wake up a few hours later. She didn't know what had happened to her. One moment she had been running and then he was trying to cut her hand with some strange knife. She had thought that he was trying to kill her! Kagome quickly sat up and looked at her right hand and saw that it was bandaged up.

Kagome looked around fearfully for the man that had taken her prisoner. Instead she saw Kanna standing there watching over her.

"How long was I out?" Kagome asked, her neck hurting. They were still in Sango's old village and it was night now.

"You have been resting for three hours now. He told me to watch over you."

Kagome saw something nearby that she couldn't believe. It was a bow and arrows. Had some demon slayer left it there before they died? Kagome grabbed the bow, already ready to defend herself.

"I'm leaving," Kagome said, pointing the arrow at Kanna.

"You can't leave yet," The man said, interrupting her.

Kagome glared hatefully at the man that looked like Naraku.

"I don't know what you tried to do to me earlier, but it didn't work! I'm getting out of here and you can't stop me!"

Kagome let the arrow go. She had planned to shoot it at the ground as a warning, but when it finally hit, nothing happened. Kagome stood there frozen. It hadn't exploded with spiritual energy? Kagome picked up another arrow from the ground and fired again at the same place. Again nothing happened.

"What did you do to me?" Kagura asked, angrily.

"I have stolen your spiritual powers with Mirokio's blade. You are no longer a priestess anymore, Kagome."

Kagome stared at him in shock.

...

Kagura stood outside in the hallway of the castle and stared at the doors to the chambers that Sesshomaru was sleeping in. She had been standing there for a few minutes now, thinking about what she was going to say to him. How do you tell someone that you loved them? She had never had a boyfriend before. Kagura was really worried about ruining everything.

Finally, she decided to get through with it. When she was almost at the door, Jaken rushed up to stop her. There was an angry look on his face.

"What do you think you are doing, wind sorceress?" Jaken exclaimed, glaring up at her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm want to talk to Sesshomaru!"

"You can't! He must not be disturbed! Lord Sesshomaru needs his rest!"

"Get out of my way, shorty." Kagura sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Hey! Who are you calling shorty?" Jaken exploded, jumping. "At the fields that I once ruled before joining Sesshomaru, I was one of the tallest imp demons! The strongest! The bravest! The one that was destined to do great things in his life!"

"Look, I really don't want to argue with you today..."

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Jaken yelled, holding the staff over his head and looking like a wizard.

Kagura walked forward and stepped on Jaken, who screamed out in pain. As Kagura slide the giant doors opened she began her search. The chambers that belonged to Sesshomaru was huge. It was large enough to hold several village huts inside. While she looking around, she saw the giant bed in the middle of the room.

"Stick to your plan," Kagura muttered, to herself.

When she finally went inside, she was amazed at how large the place was. The castle that had belonged to Naraku was nothing in comparison to this. Kagura slowly moved forward. It took her a while to finally reach him.

Sesshomaru was still sleeping in his bed.

"Hey, you awake?" Kagura asked, gently shaking his shoulder. It wasn't until that moment that Kagura realized how peaceful Sesshomaru looked whenever he slept.

It took a few moments before Sesshomaru finally open his eyes. He looked up at her with a warm look on his face.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked, putting a hand on the side of his face.

"Kagura? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru muttered, still feeling exhausted.

"I'm sorry for bothering you. I know that you need to rest for the next few days to recover."

"You aren't bothering me, Kagura. I will listen to whatever you have to tell me."

"I've been wanting to say a few things to you."

"What is it?"

"I never realized until now how important it was to have someone looking out for you," Kagura muttered. "When Naraku was alive, I always had to look out for myself. I was always worried that I would make the wrong move and end up getting killed."

"You had a difficult life."

Kagura looked away from him, thinking about what to say next.

"Whenever I was scared I would think about you."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't know. At first I thought the only reason you were on my mind was because I believed that you were only person that was strong enough to kill Naraku," Kagura started.

"If I had been able to kill him earlier..."

"Maybe things would have been different," Kagura interrupted. "Maybe I would have lived and we wouldn't have had to spent eight years apart. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Are you angry at me? For not killing Naraku? For letting you die?"

"No, it wasn't your fault. Everything bad that happened to me was because of Naraku."

There was a long silence between them.

"Why are you here, Kagura?"

Kagura leaned over and kissed him. The next few moments, she stayed there and said nothing. Her mouth was pressed against his for what seemed like a long time. When Kagura finally moved away, she realized how hot her face had gotten.

"I love you," she said, staring into his golden eyes. "I wanted to tell you that."

Now that she was done saying what she had always wanted to tell him, the large weight on her shoulders had vanished. She badly wanted to kiss him again, but she forced herself to stand up. Kagura turned away and began walking back to the door. When she got outside, she waited for Sesshomaru to heal. After that, she didn't know what was going to happen next.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**The next chapter will be about Sesshomaru and his feelings about Kagura. What will he do now that Kagura has told him how she feels about him?**

**Also what is going to happen to Kagome? Will she be able to get away to warn her friends now that her powers are gone?**

Thanks for the reviews!

Ria Everwood, DinosaursgoRawr101, halloween265, 55mani, Sailor Dreamer95


	24. Sleep

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 24

Inuyasha was not happy. He had been looking for Kagome for hours now, but he still hadn't gotten any closer to finding her. There was nothing on his mind except getting her back. As Inuyasha stood there on the hill that night, he looked down and saw the village. Inuyasha quickly started running down to where it was.

He would have to do this quickly if he didn't want to get caught.

As he approached the small hut, he slowly went forward, hoping that he wouldn't wake anyone that was sleeping inside. Inuyasha searched around for what he was looking for. He needed it to help him find Kagome.

When he found it, he bent down and scooped up the animal into his arms. While making his way back outside, something hard hit him on the head.

"Stop! Thief!" the man yelled, hitting Inuyasha again with the staff.

"Who are you?" the young woman demanded, jumping to her feet.

Inuyasha reluctantly turned around to look at them. Sango and Miroku were staring at him, surprised.

"Inuyasha? What are you doing here?" Miroku asked, putting the staff down. His three little children were asleep on the ground nearby.

"What are you doing with Kirara? Are you kidnapping her?" Sango asked, narrowing her eyes.

Inuyasha went outside, trying not show them that he had been embarrassed at getting caught like that.

Sango and Miroku hadn't changed much since Inuyasha had met them. Not long after Naraku was defeated, Sango and Miroku had gotten married and quickly had started having children.

The former demon slayer, Sango, was still as pretty and dangerous as ever. However, she now spent most of her time taking care of the children. Every once in a while she would leave the village to get into shape and remember what her life had been like killing demons.

Miroku hadn't changed much. The one thing that was different about him was that he was now a husband and father. Taking care of his family and keeping them safe had become his main goal in life. The monk would still go to nearby villages to get rid of demons for a fee.

"I am not kidnapping anyone!" Inuyasha exclaimed, as the cat demon that he was carrying in his arms awoke. Kirara stared up at him with her curious red eyes, her two tails moving behind her.

"What's going on then?" Miroku asked, folding his arms across his chest. "I want the truth."

"Kagome has been kidnapped!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Again?" Miroku said, sighing.

"This isn't funny!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"I didn't say it was funny. I was just noticing how much Kagome got into trouble. Have you considered locking her up somewhere for her own safety?"

Inuyasha raised his hand and hit Miroku over the head. Miroku let out a yell and started rubbed his head in pain, turning quiet.

"Miroku! Why do you always do that? How many times have I told you not to make jokes when we have guests?" Sango replied, rolling her eyes.

"What kind of trouble is Kagome in?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha spent the next few minutes telling them the story. He ended it with how he had worked with Sesshomaru to fight his mother. When he got to the part where Sesshomaru had gotten hurt, his two friends looked at him in alarm.

"Rin will be worried when we tell her what happened to Sesshomaru..." Sango muttered.

"You actually saw Sesshomaru's mother?" Miroku said, amazed. "What did she look like?"

"Do you really expect me to remember what she looked like? I was fighting for my life!" Inuyasha yelled, loudly.

"How is Kagura?" Sango questioned.

"She didn't look too well, but I had to leave them. I had to go after Kagome."

"The next time you see Kagura, you should tell her to come see us," Miroku stated.

"Miroku! You better not be thinking about groping Kagura. Just because she is one of the good guys now, that doesn't mean wouldn't hesitate to slice off your arm with that fan of hers," Sango said, making a face.

"Sango! I can't believe you think I would do that! I was only suggesting Kagura come over because Kohaku would want to see her again," Miroku explained.

"Yeah, he would probably like to speak with her..."

Miroku quickly turned to face Inuyaha.

"After I married Sango, she had been the only person that I've groped!" Miroku explained.

Sango's face turned red.

"Shut up, Miroku! I... I can't believe you told Inuyasha that!" Sango uttered, embarrassed.

Sango stepped over to Inuyasha to led him away from the hut, a hand already on Inuyasha's arm.

"Do you need our help, Inuyasha?" Sango whispered, worriedly.

"I don't want to take you away from your kids. Just let me borrow Kirara for a few days."

"Of course," Sango replied, nodding. "Kohaku left her with us for a while. I don't think he would mind if you used Kirara to search for Kagome."

Inuyasha waited as Sango turned to look back at Miroku.

"Don't be gone too long. Kagome is supposed to baby-sit for us next week," Sango smiled.

Inuyasha nodded, and went back to continue his search.

...

They had been traveling all night. Inuyasha rode on Kirara's back as they flew to every village nearby. Inuyasha was determined to find Kagome quickly, and make the person that took her pay. No one did that to him!

"Let's check out that village!" Inuyasha shouted, looking down. Kirara flew to where he pointed.

It took a moment before he realized that one of the huts was on fire.

"What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha growled, leaping onto the ground. He pulled out the Tessaiga.

He was suddenly surrounded by five men on horses. They didn't look friendly.

"What do we have here? A demon!" The leader yelled, laughing.

"Get the hell out of here! I don't like bandits, especially those that attack villages," Inuyasha uttered.

There was the sound of an arrow flying. Inuyasha jumped out of the way and right at the humans. He began to fight back. Inuyasha punched every bandit hard on the face, knocking them down while Kirara pounced on those that stupidly tried to fight back. They yelled in fear and took off, leaving the village and their horses behind.

Inuyasha turned to hut that was on fire.

"Wind Scar!"

With one swing, he took down the hut that was on fire. The house had been destroyed by his attack, but the fire had been stopped and prevented from spreading to the other houses. Inuyasha was about to take off when an old man went to meet him.

"Thank you for saving the village!" the old man said, taking Inuyasha's hand.

"Whatever! You wasted my time! I was supposed to be looking for Kagome..." Inuyasha uttered, impatiently turning to leave.

Kirara was waiting for him when he got back onto her back. Before he could leave, a little girl with around ten ran over to him. There was something in her hand.

Inuyasha was about to tell her that he didn't need a reward, when he saw what was in the girl's hand. He froze. It was Kagome's heart shape locket that she always wore. He quickly grabbed it. Opening it up, he saw a picture of Kagome and other the other side, a picture of himself.

"Where did you get this?" Inuyasha demanded.

"My granddaughter found it at the demon slayer's village not far from here."

"Thanks!" Inuyasha yelled, putting the locket in his pocket.

"Let's go, Kirara!' Inuyasha yelled, getting back on the cat demon. He was glad that he had stopped in that village that night. Now he knew where she was at. "I'm going to save you, Kagome. I promise!"

...

Sesshomaru had been sleeping for hours now. When he opened his eyes again he saw the woman that had appeared. She had been standing there for a long time watching him. If Sesshomaru had the strength he would have gotten up to greet her, but he was still recovering. Sesshomaru stared at her until she finally spoke.

"I'm surprised you are still alive," the mother said, standing beside the be. "You are the only person that has survived my attack."

"What are you doing here, mother?"

"I've come to check up on my dear son! What does it look like? Can't a mother be worried about her child?"

The mother leaned over and stared at him for a long time. Her long hair dangled against his face.

"Did Kagura kiss you? Her scent is all over you!" she said, curiously.

"I don't want to talk about it," he replied, looking away.

"You're no fun, Sesshomaru. You really aren't going to tell me anything? After all that I've done for you?"

"Kagura has told me her feelings for me."

"What did you say?"

He didn't respond.

"You've told her nothing? I'm disappointed. I thought you would be better with women," she started. "But when a person has fallen in love for the first time, it is overwhelming."

"What will I do?"

"Tell her your feelings. I wouldn't let the person I love go away, especially after being given a second chance with them."

The mother got up and left. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, wondering what he was going to do the next time he saw Kagura.

...

Kagura had been sitting in the room that Sesshomaru's mother had given to her for hours now. Her mind was on what she was going to say to Sesshomaru the next time she saw him. It hadn't been like her to tell him her feelings. While it was true that Sesshomaru let her travel with him, it didn't mean anything more then that.

"I'm getting out of here..." Kagura muttered, to herself.

Kagura opened the door and headed down the hallway. She saw a few guards standing around and several of them gave her looks as she walked by them. They didn't trust her. Kagura didn't blame them. She had probably been the first new guest there in years.

As she tried to find someone she knew, she made up her mind that she was going to see Sesshomaru again to check up on him.

"Jaken!" she shouted.

The imp had been reading the book in his hand, when he stopped to glare at her.

"I'm not talking to you!" Jaken yelled, angrily. "You called me shorty! I'm not short!"

"Where is the kitchen? I want to get some food."

"I can't believe you! You are here for few hours, and you are acting like you already own the place!" Jaken exclaimed, shaking his arms.

Kagura stared at him. When she walked over to where he was and picked him up off the ground by the back of his tunic. When Jaken realized what she had done, he struggled to get free.

"Unhand me at once!"

"Look! I know you don't like me, but I'm getting the food for someone else. Sesshomaru is probably hungry," Kagura explained.

"Lord Sesshomaru doesn't need your help!'

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to offer you as food to Sesshomaru," Kagura muttered, shaking him. "I don't know what dog demons eat, but I'm sure they'll eat anything if they are hungry enough."

"Ah! No! Anything but that!" Jaken screamed, his yellow eyes budging. "I'll show you where the kitchen is!"

They left together. It took them several minutes to get to the large kitchen. There were several demon cooks there hard at work, and one of them gave her a bowl with soup, so she would stop bothering him. Kagura took it and left, making sure to drop the imp to the ground somewhere outside. Kagura went back into the room that Sesshomoaru was sleeping in.

Looking back for a moment, she went inside.

Kagura was surprised to see Sesshomaru's mother inside.

"How is he?" Kagura asked, worriedly.

"My son is getting better," the dog demoness replied.

"I wanted to see if Sesshomaru wanted anything to eat..." Kagura muttered.

"I'll leave you two alone."

Kagura watched as the other woman left. When she was standing there alone, she slowly went over to Sesshomaru. She put the hot bowl down on the table and leaned over to look at the sleeping dog demon.

"Hey, you still alive?"

"Kagura, what are you doing here?"

"Just checking up on you. Are you hungry?"

"I don't want to eat anything."

"When was the last time you ate anything? You are going to eat this soup that I brought you!" Kagura replied, grabbing the bowl.

She went to his side can carefully moved the bowl to his mouth. As he slowly drank the warm soup, he closed his mouth when he was done again.

"For someone as strong as you, you sure hate asking for help," Kagura replied, putting the bowl down. "One day your pride is going to get you killed."

"Thank you," he stated. "Thank you for being here."

"Where else would I be? I told you that I wanted to travel with you didn't I?" Kagura asked, staring down at him.

"I'm glad that you decided to stay."

"I saw your mother a few moments ago. What was she doing here?"

"My mother wanted to talk to me about you, Kagura."

Kagura was surprised hearing that. She had thought that they were talking about something important, like his health. As she stood there she thought about what to say.

"So how many grandchildren does she want?" Kagura joked.

"She wasn't here to talk about that."

"What did she want?"

"She saw that I was having a hard time. There had been many things on my mind lately."

"I guess it would have been easier for you if I didn't come back to life."

"It took me a long time to realize what I wanted to do," Sesshomaru muttered. "Will you marry me?"

Sesshomaru slowly began to get up from the bed. Before she was able to stop him, he took his hand. Kagura didn't know what she to say as she stared at him in stunned silence.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**

**The next chapter will be mostly about what Kagura will do.**


	25. Message

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 25

The dog demoness sat there at her throne and listened to the ministers of her kingdom. The conference had been going on for hours now. She really wondered why she was there in the first place. It was supposed to be Sesshomaru's job, but he had given up his Lord duties to travel the land. She had been forced to replace him as the ruler of the Western Lands.

She really hated him sometimes.

When she finally decided that she had enough for the day, she stood up.

"That will be all for today. You are all dismissed," the mother uttered, walking down the steps.

The minister of war, who was quite fat for a demon, had been speaking, but he stopped when he heard this. The small crowd of officials bowed as she walked away from them.

The mother promised herself that she would make Sesshomaru attend one of these meetings someday as a way to punish him. As she walked through the courtyard she headed to where her son was resting. How was he doing?

Before she could think about anything else, she heard someone running up to her.

"Your Majesty!" Jaken yelled, rather loudly.

"What do you want, little demon?" she asked, tiredly. She really didn't want to speak with him.

"I must speak to you about an important matter! I believe that Lord Sesshomaru might ask Kagura for her hand in marriage."

"Why would that be a problem?" she asked, as he tried to keep up with her.

"Sesshomaru must not marry Kagura! There are laws. Only a Princess can marry a Lord! The Demon Emperor will not be pleased with this."

"Now that you mention it, I do have to set up a meeting with the Emperor. I hope the Emperor likes Kagura and is willing to make an exception," the mother answered, wondering what she was going to say.

...

Kagura felt her head spinning. As she looked down at her hand that Sesshomaru was now holding, she thought about how to respond. When he had first told her what he wanted, she had been so unprepared. She had thought he was joking, then realized Sesshomaru didn't make jokes.

"Kagura?" Sesshomaru asked, still holding her hand. He was still waiting for an answer.

It took Kagura a moment to realize that she wasn't dreaming. It had seemed like she had been frozen for what seemed like hours. She hadn't been able to utter a single word because of how surprised she had been.

Kagura threw herself at him.

The two of them hit the bed hard.

"Yes! I'll marry you!" Kagura exclaimed, her hands on his face and already pressing her mouth against his.

It was such a remarkable feeling kissing him that she still hadn't gotten used to it yet. As her mouth moved against his, she felt all of her emotions erupt from out of her. Her body was pressed against his and for a moment she had forgotten where she was. Everything was so overwhelming.

Kagura didn't know how long she spent kissing him on the bed, but when she finally started getting up, she saw Sesshomaru mother already standing over them. Kagura looked at the other woman, feeling her face get warm. She was so embarrassed.

Before she could say a single word, the mother picked her up and almost crushed her with her arms.

"Finally! It has happened! After so much work!" the mother shouted, while embracing Kagura. "I will have the grandchildren that I deserve!"

"Can't breathe..." Kagura managed to get out. "Help!"

"What's going on?" Jaken screamed, rushing into the room.

"My son has finally asked Kagura to be his wife!"

"WHAT?" Jaken screamed in horror, his jaw dropping. The imp fainted and hit the ground hard.

"Mother! You must let Kagura go," Sesshomaru interrupted, a hand on the woman's shoulder

.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" the mother apologized, finally letting go. The Lady dropped Kagura to the floor.

Kagura started gasping for air as she tried to get up from the ground. She had almost been killed! As she moved to hide behind Sesshomaru, she wondered if she had made the biggest mistake of her life. Sesshomaru's mother was quite frightening. Did she really want her for a mother in law?

"Now I must start planning for the wedding! Invitations must be sent to the other demon lords and princesses!" The dog demoness started, standing there. "We must also speak to the Emperor!"

Kagura helped Sesshomaru back into his bed. Now that the dog demoness was distracted, Kagura leaned forward so only he could hear what she was about to say. Kagura glanced back once.

"What the hell was that?" Kagura exclaimed.

"Kagura, are you mad about something?"

"Your mother almost killed me! Will she do this whenever she hears good news from us?" Kagura asked, worriedly.

"My mother is emotional. You must forgive her."

Kagura turned away from him.

"We have to look for Kagome, remember? I made a promise to Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru didn't seem to love hearing that, but he didn't argue. Without giving it a thought, she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Kagura thought that would be enough excitement for the day.

Looking back once at him she left the room.

...

It was almost an hour later until Jaken started waking up. Jaken rubbed his head and looked around, glad to see that the only person in the room was Sesshomaru. Quickly getting up, he rushed over to his master. The dog demon was resting in bed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, please don't marry Kagura! I beg you!"

"Jaken, I have something to say to you."

"What is it my Lord?"

"From now on you are to address Kagura as Lady Kagura."

"Wha... What?" Jaken uttered, shocked. "I..."

"Do you have a problem with this?"

"No! No of course not," Jaken said, lowering his head in defeat.

As Sesshomaru turned back to stare at the ceiling before closing his eyes again. His life was going start changing once he recovered. The most important part was that Kagura was never going to leave his side.  
...

Kagura stood there watching the stars in the night sky. The castle was on top of a cloud in the sky so they always had a clear view of the stars. It was something that she loved about the place. She thought about Sesshomaru's home. After they got married, did this mean they were going to have to stay at his place from now on instead of traveling wherever she wanted?

Kagura didn't think she would like that.

When she heard several demon soldiers marching not far away, she stared at them. They all seemed so busy even at that late hour.

"What are you doing?"

Kagura quickly turned her head and stared at the dog demoness.

"I was thinking about whether I would be traveling the world after I'm married."

"Sesshomaru has been traveling the world for ages. I was hoping he would settle down after he found his wife."

"Sesshomaru's wife. I still have a hard time hearing that."

"You'll get used to it. Sesshomaru looked for you for a long time after your death. I only helped him."

"What will happen after we get married?"

"I will have to introduce you to all the nearby demon lords and princess."

"That sounds like it will take a long time," Kagura sighed.

"Don't worry. They won't be here long. I'm sure most of them will like you," the mother answered.

"Thank you for everything."

"Don't thank me," the mother answered. "The only thing I want is for you to make my son happy. Please do your best.

After the dog demoness left, Kagura stayed there outside the gates. Being there was something she really enjoyed. As she thought about what she was going to do, she felt a small breeze.

Kagura turned and saw Kanna.

Kanna must have been there for a while now. Her long silver hair and white kimono fluttered in the wind. The small round mirror was clasped in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" Kagura demanded, opening the fan in her hand.

"I'm here to deliver a message from my master," Kanna explained.

"What kind of message?"

"You know that my master has Kagome."

"Just let her go! She doesn't have anything to do with this!" Kagura uttered, angrily.

"My master wants you to give yourself up to him. If you don't, Kagome will die."

Kagura stared at her sister and felt helpless. Was it really going to come down to this? Who was more important, Kagome or herself?

"What did that monk promise you? Why are you helping him?"

"He promised to give me my freedom."

"He has your heart?" Kagura said, surprised.

"We will be waiting at Sango's old village. Come alone or Kagome's life will be taken."

As Kanna began to disappear, Kagura ran towards her, but she was too late. Kanna was now gone.

Kagura stood there alone. The only sounds came from the soldiers marching not far away. What was she going to do? Could she let a friend die just because she wanted to live?

...

**A/N: I hope you liked the chapter! Please Review!**

Thank for all the comments! I hope everyone had a great Christmas!


	26. Location

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 26

Kagome opened her eyes and almost let out a scream when she saw Naraku standing over her. It took her a moment before she remembered who he really was, a human that had looked exactly like Naraku, and had kidnapped her. At first she looked away, thinking about how long they had been there, before looking back at him. They had been staying in the demon slayers' village for a while now. It was like they were waiting for something.

"What are we doing here?" Kagome asked, worriedly. "You got what you wanted, but you insist that we stay."

"I'm waiting for someone."

"Waiting for someone?" Kagome said, eyes widening. "You are waiting for Kagura aren't you?"

"It is only going to be a matter of time until she gets here."

When she walked outside the hunt, she began to think about her friends. They really weren't going to just walk into the village would they? It was obvious that the entire thing was a trap. She couldn't help but notice that graves that were nearby. Kagome turned around and stared at the man with long dark hair.

"You're making a horrible mistake!" Kagome interrupted, getting up. She pushed a stand of hair behind her right ear.

"Is it a mistake to take the life of someone evil?"

"Kagura is not evil! I don't believe you! You know nothing about her!" Kagome yelled, tempted to hit him.

"After I take care of the wind sorceress, I'll let you go."

Kagome didn't say anything.

When she heard footsteps approaching she turned to see Kanna. Where had she been at?

"I spoke with Kagura," Kanna whispered, nodding.

"Kagura... please don't try to save me," Kagome whispered to herself.

Kagome had to look for a way to escape on her own. It was her only chance. There was no way she was going to let this man hurt her friend!

...

Kagura had been standing there at the edge of the courtyard, staring at the clouds that evening. She was planning on leaving the castle to find Kagome on her own. The decision had been made. If she left now, then she wouldn't have deal with Sesshomaru. If she told him what was going on, there was no way he would let her go.

Taking a step forward, she stopped.

What was she doing?

Was she really going to leave right after he had asked her to marry him?

Wasn't that what she wanted the most in the world?

Kagura shook her head.

If Kagome died, then it would be her fault. It was something that she would never stop thinking about.

She opened her fan and took a feather from hair.

"Kagura."

When Kagura heard her name being called she quickly closed the fan.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked, stepping over to where she was standing.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," he muttered.

"Oh really? You can tell when I'm not telling you the truth?" she commented.

Sesshomaru wasn't amused. He went over to where she was and put a hand gently on her left arm. There was something wrong.

"Are you running away again?"

"I'm not running away. Quite opposite in fact."

"Please tell him what's going on?"

She was surprised to see him being so polite.

"I have to save Kagome. You know that I can't be here until I take care of that."

"I'll go with you."

"You should stay here to rest."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight, Kagura," he answered. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Kagura shook her head.

"Whatever. If you really want to go with me you can," Kagura stated, glad that she wasn't going alone.

...

They arrived at the human village as the sun was setting in the horizen. Kagura was the first to land on the ground and Sesshomaru followed after her. A few villagers gave them curious looks, before going back to work. Apparently Sesshomaru had been there many times already.

"It's been a while since I last been here," Kagura muttered. wondering where Inuyasha was.

"Kagura!" a woman's voice exclaimed.

The wind sorceress turned to where the voice had come from and saw someone she knew.

"Sango?"

"Is it really you, Kagura?" Sango asked, looking at Kagura then Sesshomaru.

Kagura nodded and felt herself smiling.

"We are looking for Inuyasha."

"Oh! Will you please come inside my house?"

Kagura reluctantly followed the former demon slayer. They went into the house and was greeted by three children. There were two twin girls around seven and a younger boy. It took Kagura a moment to realize that they were Sango's children.

"The twins are named Aya and Asa. The boy is named Hotaka," Sango explained.

"Kids! I want you two come over here! There is someone I want you to meet!"

The three children quickly ran to hide behind their mother, only peaking when they thought Kagura wasn't looking at them.

"Who is she?" the little girl in the pink kimono asked.

"Is she a good demon?" the boy asked, trying to sound brave.

"That is Kagura!" Sango explained. "You three remember all those stories I told you about her don't you!"

The children all let out a yell and rushed forward.

"Is this really Kagura?"

"She is so beautiful!"

"Why does she have red eyes and not golden eyes like uncle Inuyasha?"

"Hey!" Kagura interrupted, when one of them started pulling the right sleeve of her purple kimono.

Were all children like this? Now Kagura wasn't really she wanted children. Looking over to Sesshomaru, she sighed.

"Hey! Help me great dog demon!" Kagura said, trying to get away without much success.

"You are not in any danger," Sesshomaru said, almost amused.

"Kids! Leave that poor woman alone! Go outside and play with your father!" Sango exclaimed, in a commanding voice.

The children left after checking out Kagura one last time.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked.

Kagura told her. As Sango listened to the story she didn't say a word. She had heard from Inuyasha about Kagome's disappearance. In the middle of the conversation she interrupted to tell them that she had lent Inuyasha her cat demon, Kirara. When they were finishing up, she finally began to speak again.

"Inuyasha left a few hours ago. He was going north."

"I'm sure Sesshomaru will be able to track him by his scent."

Sesshomaru had turned to leave, but he was surprised to see that Kagura was still standing there.

"Can you wait outside for a minute? I want to talk to Sango some more."

Sesshomaru nodded leaving the two women alone.

"What is it, Kagura?"

"I wanted to ask you what it is like to have children."

"It's hard to say. Why do you want to know?"

"Sesshomaru asked me to marry him..."

"Oh! Wow..." Sango said, stunned. "I'm happy for you two!"

"What is it like having children?"

"The kids are the best thing that happened to me! I think the only hard part was being pregnant," Sango explained, embarrassed. "That part is harder than fighting a dozen demons."

"I'm fine with fighting demons," Kagura muttered, wondering how she would look.

"You'll be fine. Don't worry," Sango said, putting a hand on Kagura's shoulder. "I'm sure you will be a good mother."  
...

It took them a few more hours until they were finally able to track down Inuyasha that night. The dog demon had gotten pretty far from the village before they found him. He didn't seem that happy to seem them at first. Inuyasha was almost glaring at them.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Inuyasha demanded, annoyed.

"Sesshomaru needed to rest," Kagura replied, shaking her head. "Do you have any idea about where Kagome is at yet?"

"I'm heading there right now! Follow me or you are getting left behind!"

They let Inuyasha lead the way.

"Is your brother always so polite?" Kagura asked, sarcastically. Sesshomaru didn't respond at first.

They got closer and closer.

Eventually they saw the village. Kagura opened the fan as the feather she rode on gained speed. They saw the giant broken walls that surrounded the village along with the many demolished huts inside. It was a place where a great massacre at taken place. Many humans had been killed when Naraku had ordered his demons to kill the demon slayers.

Inuyasha quickly jumped off the cat demon and landed on the ground.

He rushed through the gap in the wall.

"Kagome! KAGOME!"

Inuyasha looked around as he ran to the middle of the village. Suddenly he was hit with a sharp pain. He wasn't able to breath anymore. He let out a yell and he collapsed to the ground.

He couldn't move.

"Inuyasha!" Kagura yelled, wondering what was wrong. She had seen him running into the village and be stopped by an invisible force.

"Get out of here!" Sesshomaru said, pulling Bakusaiga from his belt.

Kagura ignored him and rushed forward. It was only after she had went into the village that she realized what it was. It was a plant that had caused all this. Kagura knelt on the ground and stared at it. The entire village was full of them.

They hadn't been there until that day.

Kagura raised her head and felt Sesshomaru already by her side. He was trying to help her up by grabbing her arms, but he could barely stand himself. The plant was like some kind of poison that only worked on dog demons and not her. It didn't help that the dog demon still hadn't completely healed from the battle with his mother. It took her a moment to realize that it was taking all of his strength to raise the sword.

He wasn't going to leave her side.

After a few moments she heard someone else approaching them. The man held out a hand and Sesshomaru was knocked to the ground with a blast of spiritual energy. The two dog demons had collapsed. She was now on her own.

"Naraku!" she exclaimed, frozen.

But it wasn't Naraku. If it really was Naraku then he would be in pain like she was. He was a human that looked like her former master.

Why? How was this possible?

"Who are you?" Kagura demanded.

For the first time in a very long time, Kagura didn't know what to do. Eight years ago she might tried to get away on her feather, but she had changed. She wasn't going to leave her friends there to die like that.

"Please don't hurt my friends," Kagura muttered, putting her fan onto the ground to show him that she wasn't going to fight.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

The next chapter is going to be mainly about Kagura and who this person that looks like Naraku is.

Thanks for the comments spriterx, nequam-tenshi, and Ria Everwood!


	27. Fury

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 27

Kagome had been watching the entire scene from not too far away. The only thing on her mind was that Kagura must have gone crazy. No one would willingly die like that would they? Shaking her head, she started to take a step forward, but was stopped by Kanna. The little girl glared at her.

"Get out of my way!" Kagome exclaimed, angrily. "I'm going to save Kagura!"

"I can't let you."

"You can't stop me! I'm going to help her. If you really want to stop me, then you'll have to kill me."

Kanna didn't say anything. Instead she looked to her side. There was almost a moment of hesitation from her. What was the little girl thinking?

It was something Kagome didn't care about. Not saying a word, she rushed pass the girl and headed directly to where Kagura and the man was standing.

She had to do something.

There was no other choice.

"Stop!" Kagome shouted, loudly.

Kagura was kneeling there on the ground, when the shadow fell over her. When she looked up she saw the face of Kagome.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Kagome shouted, outraged.

"Kagome! Get Sesshomaru and Inuyasha out of here!"

The priestess was alarmed hearing their names. Looking at the two people lying on the ground close by, she felt her heart stop. The first thing she wanted to do was rush over to check to see if they were going to be okay, but she stopped herself. If she left at that moment there was no way Kagura was going to survive this.

"No! I'm not leaving without you."

"I have to stay. It is the only way Sesshomaru will be safe."

"Are you stupid or something?" Kagome murmured, grabbing Kagura by the arm. The priestess tried pulling her friend away from the monk.

"Hey! Let me go!" Kagura uttered, pushing Kagome away.

"I will not! I'm not going to let you throw your life away! Not like this!"

Kagome pulled with all of her strength, but Kagura was too strong. Finally she was fell back when Kagura was able to yank her arm away. The priestess hit the ground hard.

As Kagome rubbed her shoulder, she tried to think of another way to save her friend.

"Why? Why do you want to die so badly?"

"Who says I want to die?" Kagura muttered.

"If you care about living at all, you wouldn't be doing this."

"I told you! Sesshomaru is never going to be safe with demons always chasing after me!"

"That's not it... There is something else! Why are you really doing this, Kagura?" Kagome demanded, not backing off.

"I don't know..."

Kagome slowly walked over to the wind sorceress. When she finally reached Kagura, she put a hand carefully on the other woman's shoulder. She couldn't help but stare at her friend.

"Naraku forced you to do horrible things."

"I killed many people for him."

"It was something you had to do. Naraku also forced Kohaku to do horrible things too, remember?"

"I could have refused his orders, I should have..." Kagura muttered, tears in her eyes.

Kagome quickly went and held Kagura. As the priestess hugged Kagura, she realized how much guilt the other woman was holding inside her. Was this the reason why she had given up? Kagome knew that she had to keep her friend alive for as long as possible.

Kagome finally let up and got up to stare at the monk. As she stood there, she held her arms out to her side to protect the wind sorceress from his wrath.

"Leave us alone, please," Kagome begged, shaking.

"Why do you protect this demon?" The monk said, looking to his side.

"I could ask you why you want to hurt her so badly. What did she ever do to you?" Kagome demanded, angrily. "Why did you send all those demons after her?

"Kagura must die."

"Why? Why can't you leave her alone?" Kagome asked.

"Kagura killed someone I loved."

"I'm sorry," Kagome uttered, stunned. Kagome turned around to look back at Kagura. What was she going to do? What would be the right thing to do?

"She probably doesn't even remember who I'm talking about," he said, staring down at the kneeling woman.

Kagura didn't say anything for a long time. Instead she just knelt there and waited. There was no emotion but regret. Before Kagura could start speaking again, she saw that Kagome was running away.

Kagome was finally leaving like she had been told to.

At least she wouldn't be responsible for Kagome getting hurt.

Kagura sat there and waited for the end.

...

Kagome was running as fast as she could. It make her so tried to be moving that fast, but she didn't care. The only way she could save Kagura was if she had help.

Finally arrived beside Sesshomaru, she put her hand on his shoulder. The dog demon wasn't dead. He seemed to be sleeping. Did the plants around them do all that? It reminded her of Sango's poison weapons that she sometimes used to knock out demons. She knew that she had to wake him up!

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled, shaking the front of his kimono. He was really heavy.

He didn't wake up.

Kagome tried to think of another way to do this. She moved a hand and slapped him hard. Since that didn't seem to wake him up, she hit him again. After the second slap, Sesshomaru's eyes opened. It was like he knew what was going on now that his rage was taking over.

"How dare you strike this Sesshomaru..." he started.

"Shut up! Come on! Let's go!" Kagome said, helping him up. Kagome looked worriedly at Inuyasha, but she knew that she would have to check on him later.

The first thing she had to do was rescue Kagura.

"Kagura is in trouble! You have to talk her out of it! You have to tell her to fight!"

Sesshomaru looked up her like she was crazy. Then he finally saw Kagura clearly for the first time.

"What is the meaning of this..."

"I never knew Kagura wanted to die so badly. You have to convince her to live."

Sesshomaru put a hand on the hand of Bakusaiga.

Kagome saw that he was having hard time standing, so she helped him on his feet by standing behind him. Her arms were wrapped around him to keep him from falling. When Sesshomaru was ready he pulled out the sword.

"Bakusaiga!"

The sword blast flew forward.

The monk held out a hand and a power spiritual barrier appeared. It blocked the blast form hitting him.

Kagome couldn't help but stare. It was like Naraku was alive again, only the man used spiritual powers instead of demonic powers. She had to keep telling herself that they were two different people.

When they were about get to where Kagura was at, the monk put his left arm around Kagura's neck. He was using her as a shield.

"You will leave Kagura alone!" Sesshomaru yelled, glaring at them.

"I will not be a hostage," Kagura uttered. "I told you I would give up if you left my friends alone.

"Who are you? Why do you look like Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked, wanting to know.

But there was no reply.

The sky began filling with demons.

Kagome could do nothing, but step back in horror. Without her spiritual powers, she would be defenseless.

Sesshomaru swung the sword, killing several demons with one slash.

As Kagome stood there, she couldn't help but feel completely helpless. There was something wrong. Why was Sesshomaru only slashing at demons and not using his full power? Was he still weakened?

Kagome quickly turned.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled, remembering that Inuyasha was still lying there. He was defenseless.

She ran over to where he was.

"No!" Kagome yelled, throwing her body over his. When she saw a large demon flying towards her, she could do nothing but close her eyes.

Sesshomaru quickly appeared over them and killed the vicious demon attacker with his claws.

She couldn't help but stare. What Sesshomaru did was so amazing, protecting them like that.

When she glanced back to where Kagura had been at, she realized that there was no one to help the wind sorceress. If Sesshomaru stayed there to protect Kagome then Kagura would die.

Sesshomara must have been thinking the same thing since he quickly turned to face the one holding Kagura, but also not leaving Kagome and Inuyasha's side.

The white kimono that he wore began fluttering as a powerful wind surrounded him. Smoke appeared from above and hit him right where he was standing. Sesshomaru eyes had turned red, and his mouth started to widen, showing many sharp teeth. Finally his head began to change shape and lengthen.

He was transforming.

Kagome quickly pick herself and took several steps back, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Sesshomaru, you have to stop!"

But Sesshomaru didn't seem to hear her. After a few seconds, instead of someone that looked like a man, there was now a gigantic white dog standing there, growling at the swarm of demons. On his forehead there was a purple crescent.

He had turned into his true form.

...  
**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	28. Water

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 28

The giant white dog demon attacked the demons that were near them, tearing all of them to pieces. It glanced down at Kagome and Inuyasha. They were safe for now. The only thing that he needed to do was get to Kagura to before she was harmed. While Sesshomaru rushed towards the wind sorceress, he unleashed his rage at all the nearby demons, killing them with his teeth or claws.

Sesshomaru leapt and landed on large demon as he made his way to Kagura. His footsteps could be heard by everyone in the village whenever a foot hit the ground.

When the demons saw Sesshomaru's transform, many of them had retreated, but there were still many demons left. The ones that were still there either thought they could take on the dog demon or they were too stupid not too run.

Kagura had been watching the entire scene. A part of her couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was this really Sesshomaru? He had become a force of nature.

When Sesshomaru finally reached her, he stopped.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura murmured, not knowing if the giant white dog understood her.

Without a word, the dog demon knocked Kagura aside with the side of his face and went after the monk that wore the black robes. He lunged to slash at the barrier with his claws. While all this was going on sparks flew in all directions.

While Kagura was getting up, she tried to figure out what had happened.

The dog demon ignored her and continued his attack.

He finally sunk his sharp teeth onto the barrier, trying the crush the shield that protected the human. The demons in the sky were swarming over them like bees. They began to cover him from head to toe, trying to force him to release the human that commanded them. But Sesshomaru disregarded them.

He needed to stop the enemy that had been after Kagura for so long.

"Sesshomaru! Why aren't you fighting back? You are going to get killed!" Kagura shouted.

Sesshomaru couldn't speak. The only thing he could do was keep trying to break the barrier.

...

Kagura stood there froze.

Was this really happening?

Was Sesshomaru going to give up his life just so she would be safe.

No.

Kagura knew that she couldn't let him waste his life like that.

"Let him go!" Kagura uttered, quickly getting up.

Kagura twisted the fan back and used her power to unleash a powerful blast of wind. Many demons that covered the giant dog were blown violently away.

"Dance of Blades!"

Kagura killed many demons with the spinning blades. Those that were left still were attacking Sesshomaru.

"Dance of the Dead!"

The demons that had been killed by Kagura rose up from the ground and attacked the still living demons. They ripped the attacking ones away one by one. Kagura could do nothing except force the demons to fight against each other. If she did that then Sesshomaru might still have a chance.

If Sesshomaru died it would be because she had foolishly tried to give herself up.

Kagura felt her arm getting tired because she was attacking so much. Swinging the fan one last time, she finally was able to blow the last of the demons off of the giant dog. He was also covered in terrible wounds. His once white fur was now covered in cuts and blood.

While he was trying to killing the human, he hadn't been able to protect himself.

The giant white dog was breathing hard, but he was still standing over Kagura, trying to protect her. The dog demon towered over her. If he couldn't break though the barrier then they needed to escape.

Not even he could last too long against an enemy that they couldn't harm.

Kagome had been trying to wake Inuyasha up for several minutes now.

The first thing she had done was yell at him. When that didn't work she had tried slapping him hard across the face like how she had hit Sesshomaru. Finally she decided that she needed to do something more drastic.

When she got up she glanced around.

There were plenty of demons around, but nearly all of them were looking at the huge white dog demon in the middle of the village.

Without thinking, Kagome took off. She rushed to one of the nearby abandoned houses.

The only thing on her mind was finding something that she could use to wake Inuyasha.

The priestess was running when she was blocked by the little girl in a white kimono.

"You again!" Kagome uttered, worriedly.

"What are you doing?" Kanna asked.

"What does it look like? I'm trying to find a way to help Kagura!"

While Kanna stood there, thought about what she should do.

"You want to help Kagura too don't you?" Kagome asked, finally deciding to try to get though Kagura's sister. She didn't know if it was going to work, but she had to try.

"No... I can't..." Kanna muttered, staring back at the young woman.

"I don't believe that."

As Kagome stood there, she thought about what to say. Was there anything that she could do or say to get through to Kanna? There had to be something.

"Why are you helping this person?" Kagome asked, curious.

"He has my heart."

"Oh..." Kagome muttered. "You are afraid that you are going to die?"

Kanna didn't say a word.

"Look! Kagura went through the same thing! She hated Naraku for controlling her because he held her heart. If you work with me, then I promise that I will try to get it back for you."

Kagome didn't know if what she was saying was working or not. Trying to find a way to get Kanna to switch sides would probably be more difficult than she thought it was going to be.

There was a long silence between them.

Kanna finally raised her head and gazed up at Kagome.

"No. I will not help you." Kanna uttered, raising the round mirror in her hands. The mirror began to glow with a white light.

Kagome could do nothing except stared in horror.

Kanna was going to take her soul.

...

Kanna was holding the mirror as she thought about what the priestess had told her. A part of her wanted to help Kagura. But there was a large part of her that knew what she had to do.

What should she do?

For just a moment Kanna hesitated.

A demon flew down from the sky and pinned Kanna to the ground. The cat demon let out a hiss as it held onto the little girl.

"Thank you, Kirara!" Kagome yelled, happily.

Kagome took off again. After a few moments, she reached one of the houses.

Pushing her way inside, she found a bow and some arrows. Looking around some more she found what she was really looking for. Kagome picked up the bucket of water.

Running outside again, she headed right over to Inuyasha.

Kagome dumped the bucket of water onto Inuyasha.

...

The first thing Inuyasha realized was that he was wet. The next thing he realized was that he smelled a swarm of demons close by. His hand reached to his side to grab the handle of the Tessaiga as his eyes flew open. Inuyasha growled as she leapt to his feet. His eyes widen when he saw that huge dog demon nearby.

"Why the hell were you sleeping for so long?" Kagome screamed, furiously. She carried the bow around his arm.

Inuyasha sat down and quickly shook his long hair, sending water flying everywhere.

As Kagome tried to shield herself from the water, she let out another yell.

"Bad dog!" Kagome shouted.

"I am not a dog!" Inuyasha shouted, quickly wrapping an arm around Kagome's waist. He helped her onto his back and he started running right to where their friends were at.

Along the way he used his claws to take care of any demons that got to close to them.

"Wind Scar!"

A large wall of demons were killed by his sword's attack. It looked like Sesshomaru had killed most of them already. Inuyasha would have to take care of the rest that had been left behind.

He finally arrived at where Sesshomaru and Kagura were at.

"Is he dead?" Inuyasha asked, stopping beside Kagura.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome interrupted, worriedly. The priestess let go and rushed over to the older dog demon.

"Kagome. Is he going to be alright?" Kagura started, worriedly.

Kagome put a hand against the leg of the huge dog demon. There were many wounds on Sesshomaru.

"He is hurt pretty badly, should be fine as long as stays still so he can heal," Kagome explained. She remembered all the times she had tended to Inuyasha's injuries over he years.

Dog demons could handle lots of punishment. But that didn't mean they couldn't die.

Inuyasha finally turned his attention to the human. At once he noticed the resemblance this man had to Naraku.

"Who the hell are you?" Why do you look like Naraku?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Give up now," Kagome shouted, now holding the bow. She was aiming it at the man that had kidnapped her. "You've lost. We are never going to let anything happen to Kagura!"

"Why do you protect this woman?" the monk uttered, standing there.

"Shut up! The priestess gave you an order! Listen to her or you are going to regret it." Inuyasha interrupted, growling. He waited, but the man continued to stand there.

The Tessaiga that Inuyasha held began to chance. After a few moments the blade turned into a diamond.

"Adamant Barrage!"

The diamond spears flew forth and pierced right through the barrier and stabbed into his body. The man dropped to the ground.

Kagura stood there in shock.

Inuyasha had killed him.

It was over.

It was finally over.

Kagura took a step forward, but before she could bend down to check on the monk, he reached up, grabbing her arm. Kagura tried to pull herself away, but he was too strong. How was this possible?

"Inuyasha! He is still alive!" Kagome replied, astonished.

Inuyasha quickly turned and raised the sword again.

"Kagura!" he shouted. He couldn't attack, not when Kagura had been taken as a hostage.

"How the hell did you survive Inuyasha's attack?" Kagura demanded, his arm around her neck.

"I will not die until you are taken care of Kagura." he uttered.

Kagome quickly turned to look at all her friends.

"Inuyasha! Kagome! Just get out of here with Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled.

Inuyasha had already lowered the sword that he held. To his surprise Kagome hadn't done the same with her weapon.

"No!" Kagome yelled, holding the bow steadily. She was not going to let Kagura make the decisions for them.

"What are you doing, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, in disbelief.

Kagome hadn't heard Inuyasha. Instead her mind was on Kagura and the person that was holding her hostage.

"I'm not going to ask again!" Kagome warned, her eyes now narrowed at the monk. "Let Kagura go, or I'm going to fire!"

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

Thanks to these readers that reviewed the previous chapter.

SheDevil85, DinosaursgoRawr101, spriterx, candyredlove, Shiina Yuki, xXLiLiTHMiZuKiXx, blackphoenix15


	29. Arrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 29

Kanna was lying there on the ground as Kirara glared down at her. It had been only moments ago when Kagome had tried to rush over to help Kagura. When Kanna had gone to stop her, this cat demon had pounced on her. At first the little girl could only stay still.

For some reason Kirara hadn't attacked.

Kanna didn't understand why the cat demon was only restraining her. As the little girl stayed there, she thought about why Kirara hadn't tried to kill her. Wasn't she a threat to them?

"Why are you doing this?" Kanna murmured. "Why are just holding me down?"

Kirara seemed to understand, but she didn't respond.

After a few seconds, Kirara finally let go and took a few steps away from her. Kanna slowly got up and gazed at her.

There was some noise nearby and Kanna saw that Inuyasha and Kagome were now facing the monk that had caused so much trouble.

"Why aren't you helping Kagome?" Kanna asked.

The cat demon shook her head.

"Kagome wanted you to keep me here didn't she? She didn't want me causing trouble."

Kanna turned to walk over to where they were at, but she was quickly stopped, when the cat demon blocked her away.

"I don't want to hurt you, please leave me alone."

As they stared at each other, Kanna remembered why she was there. She was helping the human because he had her heart. When this was all over with, she would get it back. What was important to her was seeing this to the end.

Kanna stared at Kirara. What she needed to do was find some way to get around the cat demon.

...

Inuyasha didn't know what he was going to do. If he attacked then Kagura would get hurt, but if he didn't then she would be killed by this human. When he thought about his options he found himself growling. If only Sesshomaru hadn't transformed then they could have fought this battle together. Inuyasha took a step forward and stopped.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

It was pretty quiet now. Nearly all the demons that had surrounded them had been killed or had ran away after seeing Sesshomaru transform. The only people that were still there were people that Inuyasha knew as friends. Inuyasha wished that he could think of some kind of plan.

"Don't try to stop me, Inuyasha! I know what I have to do!" she responded.

"You would kill a human to save this demon?" the monk asked.

Kagome let the arrow go.

The arrow flew through the air and went past the monk's head, hitting a tree that was behind him.

The priestess quickly bent down and picked up another arrow. This time she was going to hit her target.

"Kagura! Why aren't you fighting back? Why are you just standing there?" Inuyasha demanded, narrowing his eyes.

Kagura didn't say a word. Instead of struggling she only stood very still.

"Inuyasha! When I give the word, you are going to get Kagura! I'll take care of the kidnapper!"

Inuyasha didn't like what Kagome was telling him to do. If they made the wrong move, then Kagura might die.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that!" Inuyasha exclaimed, glancing over to her.

"Let Kagura go!" Kagome yelled, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you. But if you harm a hair on her head, I'm gong to make you pay! Don't think that just because you are human that I am going to go easy on you!"

Kagura felt the arm that the monk, who was standing behind her, had around her neck. This was what she had been afraid of. She had been hoping her death would arrive quickly and her friends be left alone.

'Why? What do you insist on trying to help this woman?" The monk asked.

"You just don't get it do you? Kagura is our friend!" Kagome explained, moving so she was standing beside Inuyasha.

The monk raised the knife and cut Kagura once on the cheek.

Kagome froze when she saw what was happening.

"No, I will not do that," he answered. "I think you won't attack. You are too worried about your friend to risk anything happening to her."

"Damn you!" Inuyasha growled. "What do you want?"

"I'm going to take Kagura. We are going to leave," the man muttered, raising a hand.

Not too far away, there was a large serpent demon flying towards them. It would reach them in seconds. Kagome immediately knew that the monk was going to get away with Kagura in a few moments.

"Inuyasha! Lower your weapon!" Kagome ordered.

"What?" Inuyasha answered, angrily. "You can't possibly-"

"I told you to lower your weapon!"

Inuyasha put the sword onto the ground. It quickly transformed back to an old beaten up sword. But he still hadn't give up. He was attack the first chance he got to save Kagura.

After he had done that, Kagome let the bow she was holding go. It hit the dirt along with the arrow that had been in her other hand.

...

Kagura wished that Sesshomaru was awake. This was probably the last time they saw each other. There was a part of her that regretted the fact that she had wanted to surrender to this man. But until that moment she hadn't realized how much she would be giving up. This had been a mistake, but there was no way to take it back. The only thing that she was glad about was that nothing would happen to Inuyasha and Kagome.

She was the only person that was going to die.

Kagura felt herself being pulled towards the serpent demon. Just when she was about to get on, she noticed something. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were staring at something behind her.

At first she thought that it was demon that the monk had summoned, but quickly realized that wasn't it.

They weren't scared.

They were surprised about something.

Kagura turned her head to her side, trying to see what was behind her, but the monk was holding onto her too tightly for her to do that.

The monk's grip on her arm began to loosened. When Kagura knew that she could get away, she used all of her strength to yanked herself away from him. The human collapsed forward onto the ground.

The wind sorceress quickly turned to see what had happened.

"Are you hurt, Kagura?" Kanna finally asked.

The mirror that the little girl held was glowing. Kagura could do nothing but stare at the person that had saved her life.

...

No one spoke a word for what seemed like a long time. Everything had happened so fast that all of them caught off guard by Kanna's actions. Kagura thought about what to say after what had happened. She hadn't realized until that moment how much she had missed her sister.

"Why did you help me?"

"I didn't want you to die," Kanna whispered.

Kagura couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was the first time she had ever seen her sister show emotion like that. As she stood there, she tried to figure out if Kanna was telling the truth or not. There was no reason she would lie.

Without warning, Kagome ran toward them and threw her arms around Kanna.

"Oh! Thank you, Kanna! You saved Kagura!" she yelled, happily. There were tears in her eyes.

Inuyasha went to pick up the Tessaiga. He slashed at the air and it was turned back into a large fang.

"What are we doing to do with him?" Inuyasha asked, glaring at the monk.

"We take him prisoner. I have questions for him," Kagura stated.

She turned to face the dog demon.

He was now back to his human form. Without thinking, she ran over to where he was at. Kagura bent down and put a hand on the side of his face, feeling for something that told her that he was still alive. It had only been a moment ago when she had seen him in his true form. It wasn't something she was ever going to forget.

The dog demon opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Kagura..." he muttered.

"Sesshomaru! I..." Kagura started, feeling guilty about what she had done earlier.

Kagura was about to say some more when he closed his eyes again. He wanted some rest after all that had happened. She didn't blame him.

...

When Sesshomaru opened his eyes, the first thing he realized was that he was lying in his bed. They were back at his mother's castle. It was night outside. No light shown from the widows at the far side of the room. There was a single burning candle on the table beside his bed.

How long had he been there?

As he was able to get up, he was stopped by a woman putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! Take it easy!" Kagura said.

"Kagura... you're alive," he muttered.

"I'm glad your eyes are working," she started, sitting down beside him. She moved a finger through her long hair, thinking about what to say. "I'm sorry for what I almost did."

"You almost got yourself killed today," he muttered. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Do you really think I wanted to die?"

"That's what it looked like to me."

"I didn't want anything to happen to my friends."

"What do you think was going to happen after your second death?" Sesshomaru started, staring up at her. "Did you really think that would have made things better for all of us?"

"I-"

"You would have ruined my life once again," Sesshomaru interrupted. "A life without you is meaningless."

"Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"I am furious at you," Sesshomaru replied. "It will be a long time before I forgive you for what you did."

"Oh..." Kagura answered, uncomfortably. "You probably want to call off the wedding."

Sesshomaru sat up and put a hand on the side of her face.

"Don't be ridiculous. You will become my wife."

Kagura felt her face redden. She did nothing as he moved towards her to press his mouth against hers. While his mouth was against hers, she sometimes forgot to breathe. She forgot all her problems. His hand was on her arm.

"Where's Kanna?"

"She is going to stay with me. I hope you don't have a problem with that..." Kagura muttered, finally pulling away from him.

The doors were flung open and the young woman ran into the room.

"You're finally awake! I'm glad you are feeling better, big brother," Kagome exclaimed, hugging the two demons.

"I told you to stop calling me that..." Sesshomaru uttered, narrowing his eyes.

"I hear that you are planning to get married to Kagura. What can I do to help?" the priestess asked, curiously.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	30. Whereabouts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 30

Kagura walked down the stairs and stopped when she finally arrived at the dungeon. The two guards turned to look at her curiously, but didn't speak a word. It wasn't until Kagura finally cleared her throat that she finally realized what she had to say. Kagura had to get this over quickly.

"I want to talk to the prisoner," Kagura ordered.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kagura. But we were ordered not to let you speak to him."

"What? Why would Sesshomaru do something like this?" Kagura asked, annoyed.

"It was the Lady Mother that gave us the order," the guard explained.

"Sesshomaru's mother? I'm sure she wouldn't mind. Just give me a few minutes."

The guard shook his head.

Kagura raised the fan in her hand, ready to knock them aside if she had to. She had to talk to the prisoner, the monk that had caused her so much trouble. Instead of doing making a scene, she looked down at the person that was with her for advice.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Kanna whispered.

No one wanted her to see the human. But Kagura disagreed.

"Move," Kagura ordered. "I won't tell your the Lady Mother that you let me through."

"But..."

"You know how I'm going to marry Sesshomaru. This is your chance to get on my good side. If you don't, I will make things difficult for you in the future."

The two guards turned to each other, trying to figure out what to do. Finally they moved away so that Kagura could get through. Kanna followed after Kagura. They were there to talk to the dangerous human that looked like Naraku.

When they finally got to the cell, they waited a while before speaking to him.

"How does it feel to be locked up?" Kagura asked.

"What do you want?" he asked, sitting there on the ground with his head lowered. He was covered in shadows.

"Where did you put it?" Kagura demanded.

"Put what?"

"I don't have time to play games! I know you hid Kanna's heart somewhere," Kagura uttered, angrily. She couldn't believe that the monk was trying to act stupid.

"Why have you let me live?"

"You know the reason. If I let Sesshomaru kill you, than we would never find Kanna's heart. That is the only reason why you are still breathing," Kagura muttered.

"I see," he smiled.

"If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'm going to hand you over to Sesshomaru. Think about what I've told you," the wind sorceress uttered, finally turning to leave. "I'll be back in a few hours."

When they finally walked up the stairs and back into the hallway, they found the two guards waiting for them. Kagura didn't say a word as she let them go back to their duties. Kagura didn't know why she was keeping the monk there with them.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get your heart back. But I promise that I won't let anything hurt you," Kagura muttered.

Kanna nodded.

Kagura knew that she had to think of some kind of plan to get what she wanted, but she had to take care of something important first.

...

When Kagura got back to her room, she found Kagome waiting for her. The first thing out of the human's mouth was a scream of excitement. Kagome looked happy for someone that had been there for days now. It didn't look like she missed being away from home at all.

Inuyasha was waiting near the window.

"When the hell are we going to leave?" Inuyasha shouted, impatiently. The half demon looked upset.

"INUYASHA! I told you that I have to stay until at least after the wedding. I have to help Kagura though this important time!"

"Don't you mean you have to keep bothering her through his important time?" he muttered.

"I'm not bothering Kagura! I'm helping her!" Kagome shouted, grabbing one of his dog ears. She leaned over so her face was just inches away from his. "You can leave whenever you want you know."

Inuyasha didn't say anything more. Instead he gave up and turned away from the priestess, folding his arms across his chest.

"So where were you?" Kagome asked, happy that she had won another argument.

"I went to see the monk."

"You did what?" Kagome uttered, shocked. "I don't believe you! Sesshomaru told you to stay away from him! He is dangerous!"

"I know what he told me," Kagura muttered, walking over to the table. "But that doesn't mean I had to do it."

"What did you get out of him?"

"Nothing. I hate how much he reminds of Naraku."

"We need to find someone that might know something about him"

"You have something to tell me don't you?" Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm suppose to tell you that the Emperor is going to be here shortly."

"What?"

"Kagura! Don't you remember that the Emperor is supposed to meet you tonight and see what kind of person you are? You have to get the Emperor to like you if you are going to marry Sesshomaru."

"This is ridiculous..." Kagura muttered. "Why do I have to convince some old man that..."

Kagome suddenly rushed forward and grabbed Kagura's arm.

"Hey! What... what are you doing?" Kagura stated, flabbergasted.

"Why do you look like you haven't brushed your hair in days? Don't you care about what you look like?"

Before Kagura knew what was happening, Kagome had already starting getting to work on Kagura's hair. The priestess began to slowly move a brush through the hair on her head. Kagura stood there, eyes narrowed.

When the door opened, Kagura turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. In a second he was already standing by her side.

"Show off..." Kagome uttered, rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked, ignoring the human. He put a hand on the side of her arm.

"I'm ready as I'll ever be."

The two of them left the room to meet the person that would decide if Kagura was worthy of marrying Sesshomaru or not.

...

When they finally arrived at the place where Sesshomaru's mother sat, they saw the small group of demons that were waiting around her. The demons were soldiers, all of them were beautiful demon women that wore heavy looking armor. Any one of them looked like someone that would be dangerous in a fight.

Kagura glanced around for any signs of an old man. There was nobody like that there.

"Kagura! I was worried that you would never show..." the mother uttered, getting up. "I thought you had forgotten that there were people waiting for you."

"Please forgive me," Kagura muttered, embarrassed.

"Mother, has the Emperor arrived?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course, son."

The mother stepped to her side, and Kagura finally saw that there had been a little girl standing there behind the dog demoness the entire time. The demon girl had red eyes and long blonde hair. She wore a black kimono and wore a necklace around her neck.

Before she knew what was happening, the wind sorceress saw Sesshomaru get on his knees and bow.

Kagura could only stare in shock.

This was the first time Kagura had seen Sesshomaru do something like that.

"Your Majesty."

The girl leapt and landed right beside the dog demon.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm so glad you are here. I've missed you!" the girl smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

When Sesshomaru finally raised his head again, he got up. He towered over her, but acted like someone that was unimportant. This girl really was significant.

"You must be Kagura," the little girl greeted. "I'm glad to finally meet you."

Kagura knelt and lowered her head.

"Please forgive me... I didn't realize-" Kagura started.

The Emperor nodded, stopping her.

"You already know why I'm here. You want to marry Lord Sesshomaru right? There are a few tests I have for you before I can allow that," the girl stated.

Kagura couldn't do anything except stare. What did the Emperor mean by that?

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**I've been away for a while, but now I'm back! Kagura and Sesshomaru still need to get married! In the next few chapters... big things will be happening. Keep reading to find out what.**

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Ria Everwood, spriterx, Halloween265, blackphoenix15, Anana553, SAFFRON**


	31. Tomb

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 31

They had arrived at the dining hall sometime later. Sesshomaru's mother was throwing a giant banquet for the Emperor. There were many long tables of food and dozens of servants busy with some kind of work. Kagura had sit down beside Sesshomaru, thinking about what kinds of horrors she would have to face. It wasn't until that moment that she understood that there were people in the world that would wonder if she was the right person for Sesshomaru or not.

What if the Emperor decided to not let them marry? Would Sesshomaru go along with it? Would he even have a chance to argue against it?

"How long will you be staying, Emperor Izanami?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You will call me Nami like everyone else. I'll have to be here until I find out if Kagura is the right person," the girl muttered, as she quickly ate. For the past few minutes she had been eating everything that she got near. The chopstick moved at incredible speeds.

Kagura could only stare.

The girl had a huge appetite. It was like she hadn't eaten in days.

Was this really the ruler of all demons?

Kagura stared down at her bowl of rice. She hadn't eaten anything yet.

"Are you really the Emperor of all demons? You seem kind of young..." Kagome asked, politely.

"I become the Emperor after my grandfather die," Nami explained, closing her eyes. "It wasn't easy, but luckily I had help along the way."

When Nami was finally done eating she raised her right hand and slammed it onto the wooden table.

"SERVANTS LEAVE!" she yelled.

The dozens of people that were not sitting down quickly began to leave the dining room one by one. When the last of them were gone, the girl turned to Kagura. There was a mischievous smile on the girl's face.

Kagura was not looking forward to what was going to happen next

...

While they were walking through the hallway, Kagura moved over to Sesshomaru. She was determined to find out what was going to happen and fast. What she needed was answers and he was probably the only person that could help.

"Well..." Kagura whispered. "Aren't you going to warn me about what's going to happen?"

"I can't help you."

"What? What do you mean you can't help..." Kagura interrupted, grabbing him by the arm and stopping him.

Sesshomaru wasn't being helpful at all.

"You must do everything that she tells you do," Sesshomaru stated. "If you don't then she will send you away."

"What do you mean by everything? What if she tells me to jump off a bridge?"

"You must jump off a bridge."

Kagura glared at him, thinking that his comment wasn't very funny.

They finally arrived at the room with a large wooden door. Nami opened it and stepped aside. It looked like she wanted both Kagura and Sesshomaru to go inside first.

Kagura glanced at Sesshomaru, hoping that he would explain what was going to happen. There was no expression on his face. Did he really think that she would do better on her own?

Kagura took a deep breath and went into the dark room as Sesshomaru followed her.

When the two of them stepped inside, the door loudly shut.

The darkness was pushed away as flames lit torches all around them. Several torches had been placed on the walls around them and gave off the only light in the room.

They weren't in the castle anymore, but somewhere completely different. It was like they had been taken to some place else by magic. The door that should have been there was nothing but a wall of stone. The entire room was like a box. It was some kind of tomb.

"Hey! What is going on?" Kagura yelled, hitting the wall with her fist.

Kagura quickly turned and saw the scroll on a small table. There were also a few chairs there along with some food in a basket. As she began to read the writing on it, her eyes began to widen.

"What does it say?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It says the both of us are trapped in this place. The air is going to run out in a day if we stay here."

"So the Emperor intends to kills us both?" Sessshomaru asked.

" I don't believe this! I'm not going to play this game!" Kagura yelled, opening her fan.

"Dance of Blades!"

The blades flew at the wall, but at the last moment it was deflected by some kind of barrier. Kagura took several steps back in disbelief. It looked like they were stuck there.

Sesshomaru swung his claws at the wall but it didn't even make a scratch. The attack was stopped by the same kind of barrier. It was so powerful that none of them could get though it.

"This room must be protected by magic. Nothing can leave once it has entered," he explained.

"Are you serious?" Kagura muttered, closing the fan. "What are we suppose to do? Stay here and die?"

"We have to find a way to escape," Sesshomaru stated. "The Emperor told you that it was a test wasn't it?"

"This is some test..." Kagura uttered, feeling her arms shaking. "What is this place?"

"This is a tomb that holds the dead soldiers that served my mother. It is not far away from her castle."

"You know where we are?" Kagura asked, surprised. "Do you know how we can get out of here?"

Sesshomaru shook his head.

Sesshomaru turned away from her, thinking about something that he could do. He was in a situation where there was no enemy to fight. He knew that he needed some way to save the person that he cared about the most.

"Since we are demons, we will be able to last longer than humans while we trapped here."

"But we can't stay here forever," Kagura muttered, furious at herself for being tricked like that. "We are going to run out of air eventually."

...

They had been there for a few hours now. Kagura was pacing around the small room, thinking about some way to get out. She couldn't think of anything. The only thing on her mind was how angry she was at the little girl that had trapped them there.

"You should sit down," Sesshomaru muttered.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just sit and wait for my death!"

"I didn't mean it like that," he muttered.

Kagura turned back to him, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be so rude," the wind sorceress uttered, walking over to him.

She felt him put his arms around her. As she placed the side of her head against his shoulder. There was nothing but silence for the next few minutes.

"You have to stay calm and stay still. The air will last longer that way," he started.

"I know... it is just that I'm so angry. Is that girl really the Emperor?"

"She has been the ruler of all demons for many years now."

"I don't think I like her," Kagura said, sarcastically. "You don't seem to be mad at her for doing this."

"She is the Emperor. I can't question her actions."

"What if we don't get out. What if we die?" Kagura said, feeling her body freeze.

"I don't have a problem with that if you are with me."

Kagura didn't say anything after hearing that.

The wind sorceress thought about everything that had happened to her these last few days. Waking up from death and then meeting the people that had been her friends. Kagura had been given a second chance that few people were given. At least she had been able to see Sesshomaru again.

Kagura thought about her friends.

"Kagome."

"What?" he asked.

"Kagome! Kagome will realize that we are gone. The longer we are gone, she sooner she will realize that we are in some kind of trouble. I think she will try to save us."

"Do you think so?"

"She has to realize that we are missing," Kagura stated, glad that he was there. "She might be our only chance."  
...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	32. Wall

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 32

When Kanna opened her eyes, she knew for certain that her sister needed her help. As she went inside the hallway of the castle she headed directly to the only person that could help her find her sister. There were plenty of people moving thought the castle that night. They were all busy because the Emperor was now there. Each of them had had work to do and didn't want to be bothered.

Kanna knocked on the door.

When it finally slid open, Kagome was standing there. Kagome was holding the baby named Izayoi. It was the baby that Kagura and Kagome had rescued days ago.

"Kanna?" Kagome asked, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Kagome, I need your help," the little girl said. "Kagura is in danger."

"What?" Kagome uttered, shocked. "What are you are you talking about?"

"Are demons attacking?" Inuyasha interrupted, his hand resting on Tessaiga's handle.

"Why would she be in danger? The last time we saw Kagura, she was leaving the dining room with the Emperor," Kagome stated.

"Hey Kagome, didn't you tell me earlier that she was going to be giving Kagura some kind weird test?" Inuyasha commented.

"Would she really do that?" Kagome muttered, nervously. "Now that you mention it... I'm worried. Kagura and Sesshomaru had been gone for hours. This isn't normal."

"Kagura needs us..." Kanna whispered.

"I'll go with you to talk to Emperor Nami," Kagome announced, handing the baby back to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, I think should take care of her until we come back."

"I'm not staying here! I'm going with you."

As Inuyasha tried to remember how Kagome held the baby earlier, he quickly followed after them. He was fed up with people leaving him behind. This was something he had to be part of.

The three of them left together. They headed to the place where the Emperor was staying in order to get some answers.

...

When Kagome arrived at the throne room with her friends, she saw that the Emperor was sitting at the chair with her guards surrounding here. As she tried to think about what to say she knew that she had to do it fast. It really did feel like Kagura was in some kind of danger.

"Who are you people?" Emperor Nami demanded, seeing them for the first time.

"I'm the priestess, Kagome," she explained. "This is Inuyasha and that is Kagura's sister, Kanna."

"You are here to see Kagura?" Nami replied.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Do you know where we can find her?"

"I have sent them away. They must finish the test that I have given them or they are going to die."

"What? You can't do something like this!" Kagome pleaded, stepping forward. She was quickly stopped by the guards that blocked her.

She saw Inuyasha leap into the air and land right beside her. The dog demon was growling as he put an arm out to shield Kagome from the threats. His other hand was on the handle of the sword that was at his side.

"Stay away from them, Kagome!"

"Inuyasha..."

"Sesshomaru might be a Lord, but he has not acted like one," the Emperor stated. "He had abandoned his land and palace. He had forgotten about his army. Now he has decided to marry someone that that is not from a noble family."

"So you are mad at Sesshomaru?" Kagome said, thinking about what they had been told. "That doesn't give you the right to do something like this to him!"

"I might hate Sesshomaru's guts, but he is with a woman I consider a friend!" Inuyasha exclaimed, taking out the Tessaiga. "We are going to find them."

"You won't be doing that. Guards, don't let them leave!"

The small group of guards surrounded Kagome, Inuyasha and Kanna.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, standing there between Kagome and the guards.

Inuyasha stood there and held the sword. He knew that he had to defend Kagome, but he was outnumbered. These weren't normal demons, but skilled ones that protected the Emperor of demons. As he stood there, he almost wished that Sesshomaru was there with them.

...

It was getting very hard to breathe.

Kagura sat there on the chair, her arms folded on the table. She knew that they didn't have much time left. They had searched every where for some kind of clue to help them get out of the tomb.

They hadn't found anything.

The only thing Kagura could think about now was Sesshomaru.

She knew that she never had a real chance at a long life. There were too many people that wanted to hurt her for the things she did in the past. She didn't blame them.

"Sesshomaru..."

"What is it, Kagura?"

"Stop looking for a way out," she uttered.

The dog demon had tried everything he could to break down the wall. He had used his claws dozens of times and Bakusaiga to strike it down. He kept failing every time.

He even considered transforming into this true form, the giant dog, until he realized that there was no way he could fit inside such a small room.

"Kagura. We can't give up."

"There isn't much time left. We can't waste it."

Kagura watched as the dog demon finally stopped to walk back to where she was at. When he sat down beside her, she couldn't help but smile.

"I was thinking. What would our wedding have been like?" the wind sorceress asked, curiously.

"Kagura, you will find that out for yourself in time."

"I want to know. Please tell me."

Sesshomaru thought about what Kagura was doing. Kagura didn't think they would get out anymore. Was this something she wanted to know because she now believed that it would never happen? As Sesshomaru thought about what to say, he saw her clearly for the first time.

Sesshomaru saw how much Kagura had changed. She wasn't the same person that she had been when they had first met. Naraku was no longer around. She was a different person.

Instead of turning back into a person that went wherever they wanted, she had decided to stay with him. What surprised him most was that she had never left.

"It would have been a very large celebration," he explained.

"Why?"

"My mother would do something very big. She never expected me to find someone."

"I'm glad I got to meet your mother."

"My mother was happy to meet you as well."

"I guess Kagome would have been there," she replied.

"Even if we didn't invite her, she would find someway to sneak inside."

"Yeah, probably," Kagura laughed.

When Kagura closed her eyes, Sesshomaru saw that she had fallen asleep. He picked her up and put her on the ground, her back against the wall. Sesshomaru sat down beside her and placed an arm around her shoulder.

...

Kagura stumbled forward. While she was gasping for breath, she looked at the walls all around them. They had not found any way to escape. They had looked at every inch of the tomb and only found out how badly they were trapped. The air that was inside that place was almost gone.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagura uttered, her hand against the wall. Putting her hand against the wall was the only reason she was still standing.

"I'm here, Kagura."

Kagura felt his hand hold onto hers.

When she turned to him, she saw that he wasn't out of breath like she was. Apparently dog demons could last longer without air. They really were remarkable. Kagura was glad that he wouldn't die first. Before she knew what was happening, Sesshomaru helped lay her down on the ground.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" Kagura whispered.

"I won't let that happen," he uttered, putting his hand on Tenseiga.

"It's fine. I'm not afraid anymore."

"Kagura..."

"Sesshomaru, you have to let me go."

"What?" he asked, alarmed at her words.

Kagura knew that they didn't have much time. Why was Sesshomaru still trying to reassure her that everything was going to be fine? It wasn't. They hadn't found any way to get out of that place. The only thing they could do was give the other a better chance of living.

That meant one of them had to die.

Kagura knew that it should be her.

Sesshomaru was a powerful Lord and someone that plenty of people would miss.

She had already died once. What difference would it be if she died again? She had spent a few days with Sesshomaru and her friends. While that wasn't enough for her, at least it had been something.

"There are two of us here which means the air is going twice as fast. If you are alone, you might get out of here," she pleaded. "You are more important then I am."

"Don't say such silly things. I will not let you die so I can live a little longer," he replied.

Kagura felt him put a hand against her face.

"None of us will die. We have to stay here a little longer for Kagome," he said.

"Do you really think she find us in time?"

"When has Kagome turned her back on anyone that needed her?"

"Will you wake me when she gets here?" Kagura said, weakly.

Sesshomaru carefully put his arms around Kagura and embraced her. He held her for a long time. When he let go, he saw that she wasn't breathing anymore. She was almost gone.

Sesshomaru put her down on the ground.

"Kagura," he said, holding onto her hand with his.

He saw that there was blood on it. She had probably accidentally cut it and not realized what had happened. Without saying another word, he picked her up and held her in his arms.

Sesshomaru went back to the wall that he had used his claws on. He put his hand against it. The door glowed with a yellow light and this time it finally opened. The moment it was unlocked, he was moving through the air. When he was outside he knew where he needed to go. He flew as fast as he could back to his mother's castle.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	33. Spell

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 33

The only thing on Sessshomaru's mind was getting back. As he flew, he felt his eyes narrowing. They had managed to escape minutes ago, but while Kagura should have awoken, she was still was the same. There was nothing he could do but go to the person that was responsible. Sesshomaru wasn't going to fail protecting Kagura this time.

When he arrived at the castle, he saw them.

Kagome, Inuyasha and Kanna were surrounded by the soldiers that belonged to the Emperor. It looked like some kind of standoff.

Without a thought he quickly landed right in the middle of the group, while still carrying Kagura in his arms.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried, rushing forward. The priestess' eyes widen when she saw that there was something wrong with Kagura.

Kagome leaned over to check on Kagura, but she didn't understand what had happened. Kagura wasn't dead, but looked like she was sleeping.

"What happened?" Kagome asked.

"We were trapped..." Sessohmaru explained, turning to face the Emperor. "What is the meaning of this? What have you done to Kagura?"

The girl with long blonde hair acted like she had barely heard him. There was something on her mind. When she had seen Sesshomaru coming, she hadn't acted surprised.

"It was a test to see what Kagura would do," the little girl muttered.

"We were trapped some place and running out of air. Kagura offered to die so I would get a better chance to escape."

"SHE DID WHAT? I can't believe she would do something like that!" Kagome yelled, surprised.

"I heard when Kagura told you that," Emperor Nami muttered.

"You knew what was going inside the entire time?" he asked.

"Of course I did. It wouldn't be much of a test if I didn't know what was happening."

"Why hasn't Kagura waken? What have you done?" Sesshomaru demanded, carefully putting Kagura down on the ground.

The girl didn't reply. Instead she only smiled once at them.

"You will tell me what happened to her. After that you will undo what you have done." Sesshomaru said, putting a hand on the handle of Bakusaiga.

"Would you really attack your Emperor because of this woman?" the girl stated.

"Your bodyguards are nothing to me," the dog demon uttered, in a threatening tone.

For the first time the Emperor looked worried.

"You really care about this woman..." Emperor Nami uttered. "But if you really want her back you need to do something first. You are the only one that can help her."

Sesshomaru stared at the little girl. He didn't understand what he needed to do.

As Sesshomaru knelt down by Kagura, he thought about what had happened. The Emperor must have put Kagura under some kind of magic spell. It was something that she could do because of who she was. Sesshomaru stared down at Kagura's sleeping face. He knew he had to find out the answer on his own.

...

Kagome walked over to where Sesshomaru's was standing. As the priestess thought about what needed to be done, she glanced back at Inuyasha. The other dog demon had put away the sword now that the guards didn't look like they would attack.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome stated, carefully.

"I don't understand."

"Sesshomaru! You can't give up now! If you are going to wake Kagura, you have to think of something quick! Kagura is going to stay this way forever if you don't!"

"I thought she would wake up, when I took her out of that place..." he said.

"This must be the Emperor's test," Kagome uttered. "You have to wake up Kagura yourself."

"How would I do that?"

Kagome gazed at him for a long time. With one long sigh, she closed her eyes. Kagome's face was turning red as she thought about what she should tell him.

"Isn't it obvious? You have to kiss her!"

"What?"

"Only a kiss from someone that you love can wake you," Kagome explained.

Sesshomaru stared at her.

"I... I read it in a book!" Kagome yelled, embarrassed.

Sesshomaru glanced back down at Kagura. He picked her up with his arms. As he went to kiss her, the only thing he could think about was seeing her smile again. Sesshomaru didn't want her to leave.

Sesshomaru pressed his mouth against hers.

When he finally moved his head away, he saw that nothing had changed.

Nothing had happened.

Sesshomaru didn't understand why this was happening. Why Kagura had been taken away from him when they had been so close to being happy? Sesshomaru gazed at Kagura, thinking about everything that they had went through together.

"Kagura, you have to wake up," Sesshomaru started, putting hand against her face. He knew that she probably couldn't hear him, but he needed to tell her what was on his mind.

"You can't stay this way," he continued.

"I need you. I never realized how badly I needed you until you came back and left me again."

As Sesshomaru thought about a future without Kagura, he realized that it would be a nightmare.

"When you came back to life, I didn't believe it was you at first," Sesshomaru said.

"I thought you weren't real. Even though you had Kagura's scent, I thought you were just a dream. I was worried that I would wake up and you would be gone."

"But the first time I fell asleep and woke up again, you were still there. I was happy."

"You made me happy by just being there."

"There is no one else in the world that made me feel that way."

"Kagura," he muttered. "I love you, Kagura."

But she didn't reply.

When he finally stopped, Sesshomaru kissed her one last time on the forehead. This was it then. He had failed whatever test the Emperor had given him. When he had given up he saw that the little girl was now holding one hand towards them. She was doing some kind of magic.

Kagura began coughing. After she took a deep breath, she slowly opened her eyes.

"Kagura!" Kagome said, happily. The priestess couldn't believe was she was seeing.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru started.

He quickly embraced her. The wind sorceress had been unprepared at how hard he would hold her.

"I heard everything. Thank you," Kagura said, her head resting on his shoulder. She had heard how Sesshomaru had told her how much she had meant to him.

After Sesshomaru helped Kagura back on her feet, she turned to the Emperor. There were a million things going through her head. What she wanted to do was make the girl pay for everything that she had been put Kagura though, but she didn't do that. Instead she waited.

"You completed my test. I'm glad..." the Emperor said, closing her eyes. "I had to see for myself how much Sesshomaru loved you."

"You could have asked me," Sesshomaru asked. "I would have told you everything."

"No, I had to see this for myself," the Emperor explained. "You don't have royal blood in you, Kagura. That meant it was very important that Sesshomaru loved you."

"What's going to happen now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What do you mean what's going to happen? You two are going get married," the little girl smiled. "That is what you two want right?"

...

That night, the first thing Kagura did was go to the kitchen. She was starving and ate everything she could get her hands on. When Sesshomaru arrived to check up on her, she was almost done.

"How are you feeling?"

"I thought that I would never wake up," Kagura said.

Sesshomaru stepped over to what she was and put his arms around her waist.

"It won't be long until the wedding starts."

"So is the Emperor going to stay here until it happens?" Kagura asked, curiously.

"Of course."

"I can't believe she did all those things, just to find out how you really felt about me," Kagura said, exhaling noisily. "But I'm glad that's over with."

"Sesshomaru, did you mean those things that you told me just before I awoke?" she asked, staring at his golden eyes. "Did you only do it because you thought that was what the Emperor wanted to hear?"

"I meant every word. You are important me, Kagura."

Kagura felt herself nodding.

"Kagura! Kagura! KAGURA!" Kagome screamed from outside.

Kagura felt herself shaking.

"Don't tell Kagome that I'm here!" Kagura said, fearfully.

Kagura quickly dived under one of the large tables in the kitchen. She lowered her head and tried to not make a sound as the door was opened. She had to hide.

Kagome went into the kitchen. As she began searching, she quickly noticed the dog demon standing there.

"Did Kagura come this way?" Kagome demanded.

Sesshomaru shook his head.

Kagome stared at the dog demon suspiciously. Shaking her head she pushed her way past him. When she started searched, it only took her seconds to find the wind sorceress.

"You can't hide from me!" Kagome shouted, yanking Kagura up. "You have to try some of the clothes I made for you to wear at the wedding!"

Someone had to make the wedding clothes that Kagura was going to wear, and it might as well have been Kagome.

When they were gone, Sesshomaru stood there alone. It was actually going to happen. He was going to get married to the person that he cared the most about in the world.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**

**The wedding is going to start next. What embarrassing things does Kagome have planned for Kagura?**


	34. Becoming

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 34

Sesshomaru was distracted as he left his room that that morning. When he had awoken he knew that there were many things he needed to do, things that had to be done before the wedding began. Walking through the hallway of the palace, he almost didn't notice the imp quickly rush after him. Sesshomaru didn't bother saying anything to his retainer at first.

"Oh, Lord Sesshomaru! I'm glad that you are well!"

Walking quickly down the path, he left the large building of the castle.

"Jaken, have you seen Kanna?" he asked.

"What? What would you would want with her?" the imp asked, confused.

Instead of saying anything, Sesshomaru glared at him.

Jaken jumped in fear and started looking around nervously.

"Ah! I think I saw her near the water fountain in front of the palace."

Sesshomaru took off to the place that he had been to many times when he was young. When he was a boy he would sometime spend hours there, watching the water and listening the sounds it made.

There wasn't much noise outside that day since everyone was already busy inside. There were dozens of lords and ladies there for the wedding. When Sesshomaru finally found the little girl, the first thing ne noticed was that she was reading a scroll that was in her hand. When she realize that he was there, she looked up at him.

"Kanna, I wanted to speak to you," Sesshomaru started.

"What is it, Sesshomaru?" she said, softly

"I must ask a member from Kagura's family for permission before I can marry her," he explained.

Kanna didn't speak for some time. It looked like she was thinking hard about something.

"What if I tell you no? Will you leave if I told you that?"

Sesshomaru wasn't prepared for that kind of reply.

"It would be something I wouldn't want to do, but I would if you told me."

"Why do you want to marry Kagura?"

"Kagura is someone that I care very much about. I never want her to leave my side."

"Do you love her?"

Sesshomaru thought about the question. If there was one word that could describe how he felt about her, that must have been it. Sesshomaru had never felt that way about anyone else before.

Sesshomaru was silent as he nodded.

"You have to take care of her," Kanna started. "I want you to keep her safe."

"Kagura also has to be happy. I want her to be happy after everything she had gone through," the little girl murmured.

"Of course, Kanna."

"I want Kagura to be happy, but I don't want you to take her from me..." Kanna said.

"What do you mean?"

"When you two get married, I will have to leave won't I?"

Sesshomaru stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You can stay with us if you want. I wouldn't send you away."

For a moment, Kanna didn't speak. She had been surprised that he had told her something like that. She had been worried that she would have to go away if Kagura got married to him. Kanna felt herself nodding.

"You can marry Kagura if you want," she finally uttered.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru said. "I must leave."

Kanna watched as Sesshomaru went back inside. The only thing on her mind was how different things were now that Naraku was no longer around. It looked like one of them would finally be allowed to be happy. Kanna was glad for Kagura, her sister deserved to be happy.

...

They walked to the chambers where the mother would sleep at. Kagura was surprised when Sesshomaru had asked her to come with him. When they were almost there, the wind sorceress finally began to speak. She had to know what was happening around her

"What does your mother want?" she asked.

"You will have to find out from her," he muttered.

The moment they stepped into the room, Kagome began looking around. There were so many paintings on the walls, it would take her hours just to look at all of them. But there was no one waiting for them.

"Where is she?" Kagura asked.

"She was suppose to be here."

"Hey, we have to talk," Kagura said, grabbing his arm and pulling him to her.

"What's the matter?"

"Can you throw Kagome into the dungeon for me?"

"What?" Sesshomaru said, staring at her with his golden eyes.

"I think Kagome should be locked up until after we are married. She is driving me insane!"

"You don't mean that."

"I'm serious."

Sesshomaru raised his right hand and placed on the side of Kagura's face. As he slowed moved his fingers down her cheek, marveled at the fact that she was actually there alive.

"Kagome cares about you. You should let her help you."

"Your sister-in-law is crazy, you know that right?" she muttered.

"You can't pick who your family will be," he replied.

The door finally slide up and Sesshomaru's mother arrived. The dog demoness was alone this time, without her guards. Kagura thought it was strange how she always seemed to travel with guards like a human ruler would, even though she was already so dangerous. Even the blonde haired Emperor had guards.

"I'm sorry for being late."

"What's the matter? Did something happen?" Kagura asked.

"No, I have spoken with the Emperor. She has told me what she put you though. I have to apologize for her action."

"What. It's over with. I don't want to talk about it," Kagura uttered.

"There are things you two must know. I wanted to tell you what would happen after you two are married today."

Kagura looked at Sesshomaru for a moment. What was this about?

"I'm going to leave the palace. I think it is time for Sesshomaru to take over as the ruler of the western lands."

"Mother..." Sesshomaru started.

"We've talked about this already, son. I think it is time I moved on."

"What are you going to do from on?" Kagura asked.

"I've been thinking about opening a flower shop."

"What?" Kagura said, startled.

"I love flowers. It is something I've always wanted to do," the dog demoness explained. "That means you have to take over as the Lady of the Western Lands, Kagura."

Kagura felt like something heavy had been placed on her shoulders.

...

Kagome went into the room and went to work. The wedding was going to be in a few hours. She had been working for a long time now, making sure that everything would be perfect. There was no way the wedding wasn't going to go perfectly! As she glanced around the sleeping chambers, she saw that Kagura was trying to leave.

"What do you think you are doing?" Kagome demanded, jumping up and grabbing onto the wind sorceress's arm. The priestess pulled her back inside.

"We've been here for hours!" Kagura replied, annoyed. "How much longer are you going to force me to wear these strange clothes?"

Kagome tackled Kagura and the two them of them hit the ground hard. While Kagome was on top of Kagura, she glared down at the person that was getting married that day. Kagome out a yell of frustration.

"You will stay still! Don't make me call Sesshomaru's guards! I'll have them tie you up so you can't get away!"

When Kagura heard that she reluctantly stopped trying to escape. She hated this. She really hated this. She had no idea getting married would take so long and difficult process. It was becoming a nightmare!

"Who cares about what I have to wear?" Kagura said, looking up at Kagome's big brown eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that!" the priestess exclaimed, getting back to work. "You did NOT just tell me you didn't care about how you look like on your wedding day!"

They had been trying a bunch of wedding kimonos for hours now. It had taken too long with all Sesshomaru's servants there, so Kagome had made them all leave. Kagome was the only person helping Kagura now, believing she was only she had what it took to make the wind sorceress look flawless.

As Kagome helped take off the white kimono, she picked up another one off the bed. She helped put the new kimono onto Kagura like she put a bathrobe on someone. When she walked around Kagura, she checked to make sure that the seam was centered on her back.

The sleeve of the kimono was really long and heavy. Kagome was having trouble looking right. Kagome wrapped the right side of the kimono over the front, making sure that everything looked like where they were suppose to be. Finally she wrapped the sash around Kagura's waist and tighten it.

The very bottom edge of the kimono fell the ground.

"How am I suppose to walk in this thing?" Kagura asked, sighing.

"I'm suppose to help you I think," Kagome replied, moving over to Kagura's side. Kagome picked up to bottom the wedding kimono so it was no longer touching the ground.

"There! You look perfect."

Kagome looked at Kagura and couldn't help but smile. The wind sorceress looked like something that stepped out of a fairy tale. Kagome couldn't help but squeal with delight.

"So how long am I suppose wear this thing?" Kagura uttered, crossing her arms.

"You are suppose to wear it for the whole day."

"What?" Kagura said, miserably.

"I hate this!" Kagura said, her face getting warm. "He didn't tell me I had to wearing such ridiculous clothing for the wedding."

"You know you have to do this Kagura! You know how important this is to Sesshomaru's mother and to Sesshomaru! You two can't get married if we don't follow customs."

"Sesshomaru and I could run away and get married somewhere else, just the two of us." Kagura stated.

"No you won't!" Kagome interrupted, furiously. "Don't you dare!"

There was a knock at the door, which made Kagome let out a scream and drop a piece of fabric that she had been holding. Kagome hurried over to keep the door shut.

"You can't come in!" Kagome said, feeling like she was going to explode with emotion. There was no way she was going to let Sesshomaru see Kagura wearing the white wedding kimono until the woman was ready.

Kagura stood there in the white kimono, getting used to how it felt on her. After a few moments, she was starting to not hate it as much. She so glad that she only needed to wear it for a day. Kagura looked up when the door finally opened a little.

"What do you what?" Kagome said, opening the door just enough to peek outside.

When she saw who it was she quickly lower her head.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Your Grace. I didn't realize it was you," Kagome apologized, stepping aside.

The little girl strolled inside. The first thing she did was glance at the woman in the white wedding kimono.

"Oh! You are so beautiful, Kagura!" the blonde girl squealed, in delight.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"It won't be long until you become the new Lady of the Western Lands."

Kagura didn't speak. She had never really thought about it until that moment. She knew she wanted to marry Sesshomaru, but she had no idea that she was also going to end up taking over the mother's old duties. Kagura didn't know the first thing about being someone so important.

"I don't know if I can..." Kagura started.

"You'll do fine. I never thought I would see the day when Sesshomaru finally got married," the ruler smiled, cheerfully.

Kagura turned to stare at herself in the large mirror. The person in the reflection almost felt like a stranger to her. So many things were about to change, and Kagura didn't know if she was ready yet.

...

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	35. White

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
In the Beginning  
By Angel Kamiya

Chapter 35

The ceremony started that day in the enormous temple, which stood not far from the castle that belonged to Sesshomaru. When the wind sorceress went though the giant doors into the temple, she tried keep herself from being overwhelmed after she saw the large audience looking up at her from below the steps. There had to be over a hundred people there. The temple was filled with burning candles that must have been placed everywhere not too long ago. There were many people there that day, which looked to be from all over the lands. They were there to be witnesses to the wedding.

Much to her dismay, Kagura didn't notice anyone she recognized, all of them were strangers. It took her almost a minute of searching until she recognized Kagome standing not too far away in the crowd. Kagome had told her a few moments ago, that her spiritual powers were starting to come back. Whatever had been done to her would not last as she had feared. Kagura almost wanted to go over to the priestess and ask for Kagome to hold her arm through this whole thing.

When she remembered to breathe again, she took a deep breath.

"You look beautiful, Kagura." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagura turned her head to her right and looked intently at him.

Sesshomaru was wearing a black kimono, something that she had never seen him wearing before. It had always been a white kimono and some armor, the clothing of a warrior. As he stood there, he acted like this was something he had prepared long for.

"You weren't kidding when you told me thing was going to be important."

After Sesshomaru gently held her onto her right hand, Kagura felt her heart start to beat faster.

"I didn't quite expect this many people."

"It's what your mother wants right?" Kagura answered, wishing she knew what else to say.

"Do you know what you are suppose to say, Kagura?"

"I've gone over the words a thousands times. I think I can say what I'm suppose to say in my sleep at this point," she muttered.

Over the last couple of days, Kagura had learned everything she needed to know about this wedding. The prayers, vows, and the way she was suppose to walk to the altar were all things she had to learn. All of it was complicated, and it was something she would probably forget after the whole wedding was over with. Kagura decided to do her best, but whatever happened was going to happen no matter how long she practiced.

"I'm sorry if it has been difficult."

"Don't apologize. Lords like you don't apologize," Kagura replied.

Sesshomaru nodded. The two of them started walking down the steps and to the bottom floor where all the other Lords and Ladies were at. The music began to be played by the musicians there. The large crowd stepped aside and let them walk through. Every once in a while, Kagura caught herself looking at one of them, wondering who they were and where they were from.

Every step she took, Kagura felt her feet getting heavier and heavier. It was almost like something was trying to stop her in her tracks. Kagura didn't know what was going on had anything to do with her getting married. Was there some kind of doubt in her heart?

Kagura shook her head. There was no doubts at all. She was going to marry him, since a part of her had always loved him the first time he had saw him.

At the time, she had only thought it had been respect about his power, the power which could possibly destroy Naraku. Bt over time she had grown as a person to understand that it was something more. Kagura's feelings about Sesshomaru were real.

As he led her to the marriage altar, she glanced at the priestess that was going to marry them. Kagaura eyes widen when she recognized the person had been the women that resurrected her not long ago. When the Sesshomaru and Kagura stopped, so did the music.

"Priestess Chiyo," Kagaura uttered.

The woman didn't say anything at first, instead there was only a smile on her face as she nodded back.

When Kagura glanced back at the audience, she finally found some she knew. Kagome was shaking with excitement. The girl had stars in her eyes, and was giggling like she was crazy. Right next to her was Inuyasha, who looked completely embarrassed by whatever had gotten into Kagome. There was a second that went by when Kagura believed that Kagome would faint.

Without warning, Kagome unexpectedly started walking towards Kagura. Inuyasha saw was going on, and quicly grabbed Kagome, so the priestess was in his arms. There was a instant when Kagome appeared like she was complain, but she stopped, probably remembering she was only there to watch the wedding, not actually be in it.

Kagura sighed. She silently told herself that she would have to thank the dog demon later. While she was glad Kagome had been there, she wasn't looking to get tackled again that day.

The small pale girl named Kanna was standing next to Inuyasha, watching the ceremony with interest. This was the first time Kagura saw her sister so fascinated in anything. It was almost like the longer the little girl was away from Naraku's influence, the more lively she would become. Kanna probably still couldn't quite express her emotions, but maybe she would be able to do it more easily one day.

For just a moment, Kanna smiled like she understood how important the day was.

Kagura turned back to the person standing at the altar waiting for her. Without a word, Priestess Chiyo, who was dressed in black, took out a very large scroll and opened it to say the words that was written on it.

"We are here to witness the joining of two souls for all of eternity," the priestess started, reading from the scroll.

"In the eyes of the gods, nothing can be a stronger than the union between two who love each other."

As the priestess continued to speak, the wind sorceress wasn't listening anymore. Kaugra stared into Sesshomaru golden eyes.

Kagura thought back to when she had first saw him

It had been such a long time ago. She been hiding in the tress in the night, watching the campfire and girl named Rin. Kagura had been there for a long time waiting for Sesshomaru to return to tell him about the sword Tokijin.

Kagura thought he was attractive when she first saw him.

The first thing she had told him that she was incarnation of Naraku. There was no point in deception. Next she told him about the evil sword that had been created, the one created from the fangs of the ogre named Goshinki. Kagura was impressed when he never acted surprised at anything she told him.

When she was leaving, she had known she would see him again. Somehow she had known.

Kagura was brought out of her memories, when she realized the priestess had stopped talking.

At once Kagura was kneeling there, with her head lower and eyes closed.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I hope to serve you and your family," Kagura said.

Kagura opened her eyes as he took her hands in his, helping her up so she was standing once again.

"Lady Kagura, I hope to protect you and keep you in happiness," he answered.

After that two of them finished speaking, the priestess gave Sesshomaru a small cup. The dog demon took a small slip from it and handed it over to Kagura. When Kagura took the cup, she slowly drank some of the sake in it. It tasted strange, but she made sure not to show any kind of reaction. Kagura handed the cup back to the priestess.

The custom was so strange to Kagura.

It was suppose to represent one house joining with another. After each person drank it, it meant the two families would become one. Sesshomaru's family was a great house with an important history. Kagura knew her family wasn't much, her only living relative was Kanna. However, exceptions could be given to those that beat the current Emperor's test, which Kagura had been able to do.

Now, Kagura was suppose to help Sesshomaru do whatever it took to strengthen his family.

Kagura was ready to fight with Sesshomaru against anything. The one thing she was going to make sure of was that the both of them would be around for a very long time. There was nothing else that Kagura could do better than that.

The priestess read the rest of the scroll to complete the ceremony.

The moment she was done, there was very long silence from everyone there that was in the audience. It was like they were all waiting for what would happen next.

Kagura leaned towards Sesshomaru and was rewarded with a kiss. There were claps and cheers from the everyone that was there. They would be together from now on.

…

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please REVIEW!**


End file.
